Le premier qui dit je t'aime a perdu
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Résumé : Hermione revient à Londres pour faire sa deuxième année à l'université auprès de ses amis après un an passé à Paris. Elle retrouve vite les indésirables, dont une certaine fouine, mais fait-il vraiment partie des indésirables ? - Dramione - Rating M. Image d'Upthehill.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma nouvelle Dramione, corrigée par la fantastique, que dis-je ! La merveilleuse Ewimonde93.**

 **Voilà que je poste avec une semaine d'avance, pour ça, vous pouvez remercier l'efficacité de ma bêta !**

 **Donc, cette fanfiction change radicalement de ma dernière Dramione, car l'ambiance y est bien plus légère.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Gros bisous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Hermione se leva et prit son café tout en ouvrant le journal. Elle commença sa lecture et faillit recracher le liquide brulant. A la page « Rubrique Mondaine », s'étalait une photo de Ron, accompagné d'une très belle blonde. Bien sûr, l'article se désintéressait complétement du nom de la blonde, il n'y en avait que pour le héros de guerre.

Mais ce qui blessa Hermione fut de lire les lignes où l'article faisait référence à elle : « Depuis la rupture du couple Weasley-Granger, survenue au début de l'été, nous ne pouvons que constater que le beau rouquin semble beaucoup s'amuser. Est-ce là, la raison de leur séparation ? Est-ce que le jeune homme voulait profiter de sa jeunesse en batifolant avec toutes sortes de sorcières ? En avait-il assez de l'intelligence hors normes d'Hermione Granger, préférant miser sur la beauté ? Parce que, ne nous le cachons pas, Hermione Granger n'arrive pas à la cheville des nouvelles conquêtes de Ronald Weasley. Certes, elle n'a rien à envier à personne concernant l'intelligence et la culture (rappelons que la sorcière a battu tous les records de l'école de magie Poudlard à ses ASPIC), mais, peut-être, que l'intelligence ne suffit pas à conserver l'amour d'un homme… »

L'article continuait mais Hermione en avait déjà assez lu. Ron l'avait quittée deux mois auparavant. Et ce, dès le début des vacances, après qu'ils aient terminé leur première année d'études. Il avait prétexté qu'il était jeune, qu'il avait besoin de s'amuser, mais était-ce vraiment parce qu'il voulait en voir de plus jolies ? Etait-elle moche à ce point ? Aurait-elle pu le garder en prenant plus soin de son apparence ? Ne l'aimait-il pas assez pour passer au-delà de son apparence qui n'était pas non plus repoussante ?

Elle avait mis leur séparation sur le compte de l'éloignement. En effet, la jeune femme avait choisi une université magique sur Paris. Le rythme de de sa première année de droit avec ses options en plus, avait été assez soutenu, ce qui l'avait empêchée de faire des allers-retours réguliers entre Paris et Londres.

En revenant, au bout de sa première année, elle avait prévu de faire la surprise à Ron. Hermione avait demandé à faire transférer son dossier à l'Université magique de Londres, car elle avait mal vécu l'éloignement avec son petit ami, son meilleur ami, ses autres amis ainsi qu'avec sa famille.

Mais à peine était-elle arrivée que le jeune homme lui avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait rompre, lui promettant qu'ils resteraient amis, car ils partageaient bien plus qu'une histoire d'amour qui se terminait mal…

Hermione avait quitté le Terrier complétement sous le choc, et avec la perspective de le retrouver à la rentrée. Puisque son transfert était à présent effectif, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière avant la fin de l'année suivante. Et quand bien même, elle n'allait certainement pas changer d'université toutes les années ! De plus, elle n'était pas revenue rien que pour lui, les autres aussi lui avaient manqué.

Mais la rentrée qui aurait lieu le lendemain ne la faisait pas languir, contrairement à toutes les rentrées qu'elle avait eu à faire jusque-là.

Une fois sa tasse terminée, elle alla se regarder dans un miroir. Elle ne se trouvait pas moche. Loin d'être belle bien sûr, mais pas moche non plus ! Ses dents avaient à présent une taille normale, elle avait un corps fin et plutôt bien fait malgré sa petite poitrine. Seuls ses cheveux, et peut-être son style vestimentaire, étaient à améliorer.

Mais avait-elle envie de changer juste pour que Ron lui revienne ? Voulait-elle vraiment passer sa vie avec un homme qui la quittait pour ce genre de choses ? Non. Mais elle pouvait lui faire regretter son choix et décider plus tard, si elle lui pardonnait ou pas. Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'il change d'avis. Et vu les mannequins avec lesquels il s'affichait, ce n'était pas gagné. Elle en avait conscience.

Finalement, elle se décida à demander de l'aide et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. Ginny arriva dix minutes après avoir reçu le hibou d'Hermione.

\- Salut, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

\- Salut, dit Hermione en la faisant entrer.

Puis sans le vouloir, elle fondit en larmes. Ginny la serra contre elle, alarmée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que ton frère m'a quittée parce que je suis moche ?

Ginny s'assit sur le canapé du salon et força Hermione à en faire de même. Elle la reprit contre elle et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Mon frère t'a quittée parce que c'est un idiot ! La célébrité lui est monté à la tête. Il a vu qu'il pouvait séduire n'importe quelle sorcière grâce à son statut, et il ne s'en est pas privé. Tu es loin d'être laide Hermione ! Il te suffirait d'un rien pour attirer les regards, mais c'est à croire que tu te caches volontairement.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'attirer un garçon pour mon physique mais pour…

\- Ton intelligence ! la coupa Ginny avec entrain. Je sais ça et c'est une bonne chose. Seulement, ça ne vaut plus vraiment pour ton cas, puisque tu es Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre ! Tu pourrais être laide et bête comme tes pieds que tu attirerais quand même des hommes. Pas des bons, ça c'est sûr. Mais si tu étais vraiment satisfaite de ton apparence, tu ne te serais pas mise dans cet état. Je pense justement que tu m'as appelée pour t'aider. Alors sèche-moi ces larmes. et allons faire les magasins !

Son ton était sans appel, et elle se leva pour appuyer ses propos. La brune savait que la rouquine avait raison. C'était pour cette raison qu'Hermione avait voulu qu'elle vienne. Alors, elle fit un petit détour par la salle de bain et en ressortit avec une détermination toute nouvelle.

Elles allèrent dans les boutiques moldues. La nouvelle mode chez les sorciers était les vêtements moldus qui offraient plus de style que les robes traditionnelles. Ginny lui fit acheter des jupes, des hauts, des pantalons de toutes sortes, des chaussures bien plus qu'il n'en fallait, des sacs, des sous-vêtements et des robes de soirées. Hermione obéissait docilement, tout en se disant qu'elle n'oserait jamais porter la moitié de ce qui remplissait ses sacs ! Elle refusa catégoriquement lorsque son amie lui montra un déshabillé noir plus que provoquant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera un cadeau de ma part ! s'amusa la rouquine.

\- Je ne mettrai jamais ça ! protesta Hermione en devenant rouge.

\- Eh bien c'est encore à moi de choisir dans quoi je veux dépenser mon argent. C'est un cadeau, tu ne peux pas le refuser, insista Ginny.

\- Tu as raison ! Mais je trouve que c'est une grosse somme pour quelque chose qui va prendre la poussière.

Ginny lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers la caisse. Elles repartirent ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse, où Hermione avait son appartement se posèrent pour prendre une glace chez Fortarôme. Elles discutaient avec entrain. Le sourire et la bonne humeur d'Hermione étaient revenus grâce à sa meilleure amie.

\- Granger ! Alors, on n'a pas honte de montrer sa sale tête ? demanda une voix féminine désagréable.

Hermione se retourna pour découvrir Hestia Carrow, une Serpentard qui avait étudié à peu près en même temps que le trio, accompagnée de la fouine. La brune décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi de lire dans les journaux à quel point on est moche ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Au moins, elle est assez importante pour qu'on parle d'elle ! s'interposa Ginny pour défendre son amie. Crois-tu que, si tu étais assez importante pour intéresser La Gazette, il te ferait des compliments ? Regarde-toi dans un miroir avant d'attaquer les autres !

\- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la Weaslette ! Alors Granger, on a perdu sa langue ? continua Carrow.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, non, ma langue est toujours là. C'est juste que j'évite de l'utiliser pour des choses ennuyeuses, comme te parler, répondit-elle avec un calme qui énerva la Serpentard.

La brune nota vaguement que Malefoy avait l'air mal à l'aise, et qu'il essayait discrètement de faire taire Hestia, tirant légèrement sur sa robe pour attirer son attention.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en servais pour embrasser ! Dis-moi, comment on se sent après s'être fait larguer par un être aussi médiocre que Weasmoche ? As-tu conscience que si tu n'as pas réussi à le satisfaire lui, tu ne satisferas personne ? demanda Hestia avec un sourire forcé, plus touchée par les mots de Ginny et d'Hermione qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer de faiblesses devant sa vieille ennemie, cependant il était déjà trop tard. Se levant, elle partit en direction de son appartement.

\- Franchement, c'était vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Ginny.

\- Va te faire Potteriser, je fais encore ce qui me chante, répondit la Serpentard.

\- Passer ton mal-être sur elle, c'est tellement petit ! Tu crois que tout le monde ne sait pas que tu couches à l'occasion avec Malefoy mais qu'il ne te trouve pas assez intéressante pour s'afficher comme un couple avec toi !

\- Tu remarqueras que je ne me suis pas mêlée de tout ça, alors tu serais gentille de me laisser en dehors de vos histoires, dit Drago, intervenant pour la première fois.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que pas mal de monde les regardait. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait se promener en public avec cette idiote de d'Hestia, elle aimait bien trop créer des scandales.

\- Profite des larmes d'Hermione, elle aura le sourire que toi tu seras encore cette personne pitoyable, dit Ginny sans faire attention à l'intervention de Drago.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et partit d'un pas énergique, emportant avec elle les affaires de son amie.

Le blond reprit son chemin sans même vérifier qu'Hestia le suivait.

\- Tu as l'air contrarié Dray, dit-elle en lui attrapant la main qu'il dégagea rapidement.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je n'aime absolument pas me donner en spectacle ? lui demanda-t-il avec froideur.

\- Mais à Poudlard…

\- A Poudlard nous étions entourés de collégiens et c'était une autre époque. Une époque où Hermione Granger n'était pas l'une des personnalités les plus appréciée du monde magique ! répliqua Drago en se demandant si cette fille était réellement aussi idiote que ses paroles le laissaient entendre ou si elle en rajoutait volontairement pour se donner une personnalité.

De plus, en tant qu'ancien partisan de Voldemort, il n'avait surtout pas besoin de faire la une, encore moins si elle annonçait qu'il s'en prenait à l'héroïne de guère Née-moldue !

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Après l'article, l'occasion était trop belle !

\- Tu ne réfléchis jamais, Carrow, c'est bien ça le problème ! Et puis, cet article était écrit par Skeeter, donc ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait donner du crédit à cette bonne femme.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça à l'époque du tournoi !

\- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était emmerder Potter, et Skeeter était prête à écrire n'importe quoi sans vérifier la véracité de nos propos ! Bref, j'ai appris à ne pas croire ce qu'elle écrit. Et tu sais bien que ma situation ne me permet plus d'attaquer le trio. Surtout que je dois ma liberté à deux d'entre eux, expliqua Drago, une fois de plus.

\- Ok, je ne le ferais plus, abdiqua-elle d'une voix douce.

Il se remit en marche, la jeune femme le suivant.

\- On va chez moi ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas. Mes parents organisent un diner avec les Greengrass. Ils veulent que j'y sois.

Hestia perdit son sourire et sa bonne humeur d'un seul coup, et attrapa Drago par le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

\- Je crois que si tes parents font souvent des diner avec eux, c'est parce qu'il compte te marier à Astoria, affirma-elle.

\- Je crois en effet que c'est leur but, confirma Drago.

\- Et tu vas accepter ?

\- Astoria est sympa…

Hestia lui mit une gifle, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre furieux le blond. Il empoigna les bras de la jeune femme et la plaqua contre le mur après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient toujours seuls.

\- J'ai toujours été très clair avec toi, il me semble. Toi et moi, ça ne sera jamais sérieux. Tu es bien trop irréfléchie et tu aimes trop te faire remarquer dans le mauvais sens du terme pour que je puisse te choisir comme épouse. Une Malefoy doit-être belle, intelligente, dotée de beaucoup de classe et de raffinement, et toi, tu n'as aucune de ces qualités !

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi dur…

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est toi qui aimes les mauvais garçons…

\- Non, je t'aime toi !

\- Non, tu as toujours aimé ma popularité, mon nom, mon visage, ma façon de te baiser. Rassure-toi, tant que tu ne me demandes pas plus, ça continuera. Je m'en fiche. Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de lever la main sur moi, surtout pour quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais caché.

Et il la laissa là, sans se préoccuper des larmes qu'il venait de faire couler chez la jeune femme.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, j'attends vos réactions ;) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Normalement, avant les chapitres, je me contente de répondre aux reviews anonymes et parfois je fais des petits pavés lorsque j'ai une annonce à faire. Souvent pour annoncer la fin imminente d'une fanfic ou un ralentissement dans la publication...**_

 _ **Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit pas de ça XD**_

 _ **C'est juste que je suis super émue par l'accueil fait au premier chapitre et que je tenais à vous remercier sincèrement. Vous avez failli me faire pleurer (ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu la une tentative de vengeance pour la fin de ma next gèn XD)...**_

 _ **Non, sérieusement, les reviews étaient en bug, donc je n'ai pu les voir qu'aujourd'hui et lire 12 reviews magnifique d'un seul coup, c'était trop pour mon petit cœur XD**_

 _ **Alors je vous remercie mille fois d'être là. Certaines d'entres vous me lisent depuis un moment et me laissent des commentaires à chaque chapitre. Sachez que je vous adore pour ça. Je remercie également celle qui ne le font pas tout le temps, je peux le comprendre...**_

 _ **Enfin tout ça pour dire que la vie est belle pour moi aujourd'hui, grâce à vous et que je vous adore.**_

 _ **Une fois de plus, merci à Ewimonde93 qui fait un travail magnifique !**_

 _ **Enfin, assez de guimauve, place aux réponses des reviews anonymes !**_

* * *

 **Réponse à Kitten : Haha contente d'avoir attiré ton attention XD Je te remercie pour cette review qui m'a émue. Pour l'orthographe, mais aussi certaines tournures, c'est à ma bêta que je le dois et je lui en suis tellement reconnaissante XD, elle est géniale ! Son nom est écrit plus haut et elle a aussi écrit une Dramione, je ne peux que te la conseiller ;) Oui, Drago n'est clairement pas au courant, mais ça viendra ;) Je publie tous les samedi, sauf cette semaine, ce sera un mercredi. Il est fort possible, qu'au lieu d'attendre le samedi 8 pour le chapitre 3, je décide de publier cette fiction uniquement, tous les mercredi... à voir XD Enfin, tu as compris, ce sera soit le samedi, soit le mercredi ;)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Coucou, heureuse de te voir encore et toujours au rendez-vous ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies le contexte qui change assez des fictions précédentes :) Pour Drago, il ne se fait pas vraiment tout petit, c'est juste qu'il sait qu'attaquer Hermione ou Ginny en public ne lui servira à rien, de plus, il n'a pas vraiment de choses à leur reprocher mais ça, tu en sauras plus dans les chapitres suivants ;) Encore merci ;)**

 **Réponse à Lumie : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite hihi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Hermione sortait tout juste de la douche. Elle était prête à affronter sa première journée de cours, mais certainement pas dans la tenue que lui avait choisi Ginny ! Elle se demanda un instant si la rouquine oserait sortir comme ça et surtout quelle tête ferait Harry.

Hermione remit donc la mini-jupe dans son armoire et en sortit à la place un jean moulant, mais garda le débardeur blanc que son amie avait choisi. Elle mit sa petite veste en cuir qui ajoutait une petite touche à l'ensemble. Voilà, elle était bien habillée, sans être vulgaire. Pour ses cheveux, elle y alla avec une bonne dose de Lissenplis.

« Merci Papi Potter ! » pensa-t-elle tout en les brossant.

Elle partit ensuite avec son sac de cours sur le dos et transplana jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage de l'université qui était une petite ruelle sans rien de particulier. Raison pour laquelle elle avait été choisie. La sorcière sortit sa baguette et frappa les briques indiquées sur le dépliant qu'elle avait reçu concernant l'accès aux locaux. Une porte apparut, donnant sur un ascenseur où elle croisa trois autres élèves. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, et deux d'entre eux se mirent à chuchoter discrètement ou du moins, le croyaient-ils.

\- On dirait Hermione Granger ! chuchota joyeusement l'un des deux.

\- Mais oui, c'est elle ! Je croyais qu'elle était partie suivre ses études en France ! Du coup, si elle est ici, on va la croiser souvent ! s'enthousiasma l'autre.

\- Tu crois que si je lui demande de me signer un autographe…

\- Mais tu n'as rien pour qu'elle puisse signer…

\- J'ai toujours ma fesse droite ou gauche, je n'aurais rien contre le fait de me faire tâter le fessier par elle… Je crois même que j'arrêterais de me laver pendant au moins une semaine.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Hermione en sortit le plus vite possible, au cas l'obsédé de la fesse lui demanderait vraiment de la lui signer. Elle trouva vite Harry dans le grand hall, endroit où il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, sans se laisser perturber par les regards se tournant sans arrêts vers eux.

Durant l'année écoulée en France, Hermione avait un peu oublié la popularité qu'ils avaient tous les trois. Enfin, pour Harry, elle y était habituée depuis toujours, mais pour elle et Ron, cela datait de l'après-guerre.

\- Tu sais, il y a deux types qui parlaient de moi comme si je ne pouvais pas les entendre, et l'un d'eux voulait que je lui signe un autographe sur la fesse, raconta-t-elle mi outrée, mi amusée.

Harry éclata de rire en imaginant les deux types mais surtout la tête d'Hermione en les entendant.

\- Lors d'une soirée universitaire, j'ai signé sur la poitrine d'une fille, lui apprit le survivant.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- Ne raconte pas ça à Ginny, s'il te plait ! s'alarma-t-il tout à coup.

\- Comme si c'était mon genre ! s'amusa Hermione.

Puis Harry sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- En parlant de Gin, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'il y avait une soirée sur le terrain de Quidditch, organisée par les dernières années en sport et qu'elle t'ordonnait d'y aller.

Malgré que les locaux soient sous terre, ils avaient magiquement donné une impression de plein-air à certains endroits, d'où la présence d'un terrain de Quidditch dans les souterrains.

\- Ta fiancée a beaucoup trop tendance à m'ordonner des choses, ronchonna Hermione.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'y serai aussi.

Hermione soupira, mais en fait, elle était heureuse de passer une soirée avec ses deux amis, et de les retrouver dans son quotidien. Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre où la sorcière avait cours, et il partit rejoindre son propre cours.

Hermione prit place dans le fond, qui était un peu vide. Puis en étant au dernier rang, elle dissuaderait les curieux de la dévisager. Ils ne pourraient pas la reluquer discrètement. Le professeur entra et le silence se fit instantanément. Il était vrai qu'il était assez impressionnant, et son visage froid n'encourageait guère le débat.

\- Bon, je suppose que vous avez passé les vacances à vider vos têtes… enfin, pour le peu d'entre vous qui avait quelque chose à vider ! Et comme j'aime la souffrance, j'ai choisi le métier qui consiste à les remplir, années après années. Donc vous êtes en deuxième année et je connais déjà la plupart d'entre vous. Pour ceux que je ne connaitrais pas, les choses sont simples. Je fais mon cours, je ne répète pas, inutile de faire perdre du temps à une classe entière parce que l'un d'entre vous n'est pas capable de suivre. Si vous n'avez pas compris, vous pouvez toujours venir me voir à la fin du cours où me faire parvenir un hibou. En aucun cas je ne tolérerais de bavardage pendant mes cours. Il y en a qui sont réellement là pour apprendre et je favorise leur bien-être. Bref, écoute, compréhension et respect sont les maîtres mots à partir du moment où vous pénétrez dans cet amphithéâtre !

Le regard du professeur balaya la classe puis se posèrent une fraction de seconde sur Hermione.

\- Ah oui, Miss Granger ! Je vois que vous avez eu le bon goût de vous mettre au fond. C'est parfait ! Le premier que je vois la regarder avec trop d'insistance se fera sortir de mon cours. De la même manière que je ne tolérerais aucun bavardage, sachez que je ne tolérerais pas non plus que votre attention se porte sur autre chose que moi-même. Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, regardez-la dès maintenant, vous avez trente secondes !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle rougit, et en plus de rougir ça, elle dû résister à l'envie de se cacher derrière un cahier.

\- Terminé. Maintenant, au travail ! s'exclama l'homme.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle l'appréciait pour sa façon d'imposer le respect ou si elle le détestait pour la façon qu'il avait eu de la faire remarquer. Mais la sorcière prit docilement des notes. L'homme dictait comme il parlait, ne ralentissant même pas par considération pour ses étudiants. Cependant, Hermione avait une astuce bien cachée dans son sac : un petit enregistreur moldu, qu'elle avait enchanté pour qu'il puisse fonctionner malgré les ondes magiques. Du coup, elle se concentrait sur ce que disait son professeur, tentant de comprendre et de noter en plus ce qui lui venait sur le moment. A la fin du cours, alors qu'Hermione se préparait à sortir, le professeur l'interpella en lui demandant de le rejoindre.

\- Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle une fois devant lui.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? questionna-t-il.

\- Pour faire carrière dans le droit, répondit-elle sans vraiment savoir où il voulait en venir.

\- J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que vous papillonniez ! Je ne vous ai pas vu prendre beaucoup de notes…

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire un résumé de ce que vous nous avez dit aujourd'hui en répertoriant les points clefs, pour vous prouver que j'ai été attentive.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Après tout, tant que vous ne perturbez pas mon cours, le reste vous regarde.

Hermione se retint de tout commentaire et sortit de l'amphithéâtre pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Elle le parcourut un instant avant de voir un peu plus loin devant elle Ron en train de discuter avec une fille. Enfin, discuter était un bien grand mot, il semblait plus en pleine opération séduction. Et vu l'état de la fille, il avait certainement gagné ! Savoir que Ron s'amusait à draguer tout ce qui bougeait été difficile, le voir faire, c'était bien pire. Luttant contre les larmes, Hermione pénétra dans première pièce qu'elle trouva.

Une rangée de lavabos, des miroirs les surplombant, et en face, une rangée de portes... Au moins, personne ne trouverait bizarre de la voir là ! A peine eut-elle pensé cela qu'une porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir deux personnes. Une fille inconnue et Drago Malefoy. La fille prit deux minutes pour se recoiffer et vérifier que tout était en place puis elle adressa un sourire au blond, ce qu'Hermione jugea ridicule, avant de sortir des toilettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? C'est les toilettes des hommes je te signale ! dit-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Ah ! Mais alors, qui t'a laissé entrer ? demanda-t-elle en feignant la surprise.

\- Très drôle !

Drago se posta au lavabo voisin de celui d'Hermione et se lava les mains.

\- Tu ne sembles pas un brin gêné par le fait que je viens de te voir sortir d'une toilette accompagné d'une autre fille que Carrow…

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas du tout gêné ! Carrow n'est pas ma petite amie, et cette fille non plus. Alors tu peux bien voir ce qu'il te chante ! De toute façon, je sais aussi qu'à part à Potter, Weasmoche ou Weaslette, tu ne le raconteras à personne…

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea Hermione avec un sourire malin.

\- Le simple fait que tu n'oseras jamais utiliser le mot « sexe » devant d'autres personnes, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione se décala, gênée par la proximité, un air un peu outré au visage.

\- Je peux très bien dire le mot « sexe » ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Tu rougirais moins si tu étais plus à l'aise. Enfin, rien d'anormal à ça, les femmes sont plus à l'aise à parler de sexe lorsqu'elles sont plus en confiance avec leur propre sexualité…

\- Je suis très à l'aise avec ma sexualité ! Puis, vu comme tu traites les femmes, je doute de ton savoir sur le sujet !

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses Granger. Je ne promets rien, et je ne veux pas que l'on me demande. C'est aussi simple que ça. Puis crois-moi, la plupart me remercie de leur accorder de mon temps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

\- C'est très bien pour toi. J'en suis très heureuse… ah, attends, non en fait ! Parce que je m'en contrefous ! Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de me raconter tout ça ?

\- As-tu déjà eu un orgasme, Granger ? lui demanda-t-il en s'adossant à l'évier sans répondre à la question de la jeune femme.

Hermione devint toute rouge et prit la direction de la porte. Drago éclata de rire puis la suivit.

\- Question idiote, si ton seul partenaire a été Weasmoche…

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le couloir.

\- Qui te dit qu'il a été mon seul partenaire ? lui répondit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? la questionna-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

Hermione se demanda depuis quand Drago Malefoy s'adressait à elle presque normalement. Quand avait-il cessé de l'insulter ? En fait, elle se rendit compte que depuis Poudlard, elle n'avait plus vraiment eu affaire à lui. Sauf à son procès, mais elle avait plaidé en sa faveur, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé en face à face. Peut-être se forçait-il à être civilisé pour la remercier de lui avoir évité la prison ?

\- Au revoir Malefoy, ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec toi, dit-elle avec ironie.

Il eut un sourire malicieux, heureux d'avoir gêné la rouge et or, puis partit de son côté. Alors qu'Hermione allait prendre la direction de son prochain cours, elle se fit attraper le bras par Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les toilettes des mecs avec la fouine ?

\- Bonjour Ron, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, répondit-il évasivement, sans rentrer dans son jeu. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- D'après toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'une femme et un homme font dans des toilettes, rien qu'à deux ? Il est venu « fouiner » dans ma culotte bien sûr !

Hermione eut envie d'éclater de rire devant la tête outrée de son ex.

\- Malefoy et toi ? Laisse-moi rire…

\- Mais rien ne t'en empêche… Après tout, je mens peut-être ! Peut-être que je me trouvais dans les toilettes des hommes par hasard et que j'y ai justement croisé Drago par hasard aussi. Qui sait ? Il y a tant de possibilités ! s'amusa la sorcière avant de laisser un Ron la bouche grande ouverte.

Une fois le dos tourné, elle ne put réprimer un sourire malin, heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Finalement, cette rencontre avec Malefoy n'avait pas eu que des mauvais côtés !

* * *

 _ **Comme d'habitudes, j'attends vos avis, je vous embrasse !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore une fois,** **merci à tous, je suis vraiment contente des retours que vous me faites et je n'ai même pas de mots pour ça. Merci à l'infini.**

* * *

 **Réponse à Kitten** : Haha, pour le jeu de mot j'étais inspiré XD Je ne sais pas si Ewi lit mais je lui ferais passer le message :) Je te remercie et je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise !

 **Réponse à Lyna97** : Salut, je suis enchanté que tu te sois manifesté et je suis vraiment touché de savoir que tu me lis depuis un moment. J'avais une idée bien précise de ce que je voulais mais je t'avoue me demander si je ne vais pas changer, du coup, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire combien il y aura de chapitres, en tout cas, 12 sont écrit à ce jour ;) Je te remercie encore 1000 fois.

 **Réponse à Lily** : Je suis contente que ça t'aies plu et oui, Hermione a du répondant XD

 **Réponse à Berenice** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Hermione était chez elle et se préparait pour la soirée des sportifs : un pantalon noir, un débardeur blanc, sa veste en cuir, des talons. Elle ne prêtait habituellement pas autant d'attention à ses tenues mais sa meilleure amie était bien capable de la faire revenir chez elle si elle n'était pas satisfaite. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle trouva Ginny sur le point de frapper. Apparemment, sa meilleure amie avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Je tombe à pic on dirait ! s'exclama la rouquine en regardant son amie de la tête au pied.

\- Quoi ?

\- Demi-tour, ordonna Ginny d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione soupira, elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Ginny ouvrit son placard et en sortit une mini-jupe qu'elle lui avait fait acheter.

\- Je ne mettrai pas ça ! s'écria Hermione en hochant négativement la tête.

\- Oh que si !

\- Ah non, je veux bien que tu me conseilles, mais là ! Ginny, si je me penche, on verra mes fesses !

\- Tu n'auras qu'à pas te pencher !

Hermione s'approcha du placard et en sortit un short assez tendance et un autre débardeur.

\- Voilà, ce short et ce débardeur qui dénude un peu plus mon dos que celui que j'ai actuellement. Je pense que c'est un bon compromis, non ?

Ginny prit un air pensif avant d'acquiescer.

\- Ok, mais je te maquille ! tenta la rouquine.

\- Marché conclu, céda Hermione.

Trente minutes plus tard, elles transplanaient devant l'université. Hermione se trémoussa, mal à l'aise, une fois dans l'ascenseur.

\- Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout, je vais passer ma soirée à être mal à l'aise, se plaignit Hermione.

\- Bois un coup dans ce cas !

\- Que vas-tu faire de moi ! s'amusa Hermione.

\- Je vais te transformer en jeune femme de vingt ans passés, avec les activités que ça inclut !

Hermione ne répondit pas, se demandant déjà comment allait se passer la soirée. Est-ce que Ron serait là ? Est-ce qu'il serait avec une fille ? Est-ce qu'elle le supporterait si c'était le cas ? Ginny dut voir à son visage qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter car elle lui prit la main et la serra.

\- Ça va aller, n'oublie jamais que tu es Hermione Granger. Tu as survécu à une guerre, tu as grandement participé à la victoire. Puis tu es belle et intelligente et tu n'as à avoir honte de rien.

La brune lui sourit et chuchota des remerciements. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le stade et Hermione put découvrir ce que la magie faisait de mieux. Elle sentait un léger vent, alors qu'elle était en sous-sol. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout être une sorcière !

Elles repérèrent vite Harry qui discutait avec des joueurs de Quidditch. Elles le rejoignirent. Apparemment, les joueurs tentaient de le convaincre une fois de plus de rejoindre l'équipe…

De son côté, Drago n'avait pas voulu aller à cette fête. Après tout, son coup du soir était déjà planifié. Seulement, Carrow, encore fâchée par ses propos, avait voulu le contrarier en annulant. Sauf qu'elle avait vraiment choisi le mauvais soir pour faire cela. Drago savait très bien où aller pour trouver une centaine de remplaçantes.

C'est comme ça qu'il arriva à la fête des sportifs avec plus d'une heure de retard. Mais son idée de trouver rapidement une fille avec qui finir la soirée, s'évanouit bien vite lorsque son regard tomba sur une sorcière qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. Elle était en train de faire le poirier sur un baril, soutenu par deux joueurs de Quidditch, pendant qu'un troisième tenait un pistolet relié au baril dans la bouche de la fille. Mais ce qui avait capté son attention n'était pas l'action en elle-même, car elle était très répandue lors des soirées universitaires. Non, ce qui avait attiré son attention était la fille en question. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir Hermione Granger dans une telle position.

Tout autour de l'estrade, il y avait des étudiants en folie qui scandaient son nom. Un peu plus loin, Ron ne la lâchait pas des yeux avec, à son bras, une fille qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ça. Puis au bout d'un moment, Hermione remit les pieds à terre. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, probablement le temps de retrouver une sensation d'équilibre puis elle sauta sur elle-même.

\- Wou-Hou ! s'écria-t-elle les deux bras en l'air avant de commencer à danser.

De loin, Drago prit le temps de la détailler. Un short court, probablement parce que ce style était nouveau et qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les mini-jupes. Un haut dévoilant un peu la peau de son dos, des cheveux bouclés mais disciplinés. Là, Drago imaginait facilement la dose de Lissenplis que la sorcière avait dû utiliser ! Puis un maquillage plutôt discret mais présent.

Cela avait beau lui donner des migraines rien que de le penser, mais il devait bien avouer que la Granger était assez sexy quand elle faisait des efforts. Si justement elle n'avait pas été Hermione Granger, il l'aurait certainement choisie pour ce soir !

Dans le but de la taquiner, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il s'approcha de l'estrade.

\- Hey Granger, je ne te savais pas si… amusante, finit-il par dire.

Elle le regarda et lui adressa un sourire. Le premier vrai sourire qu'elle lui adressait, sans moquerie ou ironie.

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle s'élança et lui sauta dans les bras. Ses bras autour de sa nuque, ses jambes autour de sa taille, et le sorcier avait mis ses mains sous ses fesses, par réflexe pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. En temps normal, il aurait fait en sorte qu'elle le lâche, voir même qu'elle tombe le cul par terre mais là, elle n'était pas sobre. Il voyait et sentait qu'elle avait pas mal bu et il se doutait que ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle se mettait dans ces états-là.

\- Alors Granger, on a fait des folies ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'avoue que j'ai un peu trop bu, avoua-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Non, sans blague ! se moqua Drago.

\- Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu Ron avec une nouvelle blonde. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi son truc avec les blondes ?! Tu crois que je devrais me faire blonde ?

Il la regarda et la trouva assez amusante avec ses joues rouges et son air curieux sur le visage.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé les blondes assez fades. Non, reste comme tu es, répondit-il.

\- Serais-tu en train de dire à demi-mot que tu ne me trouves pas fade ?

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas bu, donc ne comptes pas sur moi pour te complimenter !

La gardant toujours sur lui, il s'éloigna un peu de l'estrade, sans faire attention aux fêtards qui ronchonnaient parce qu'il partait avec leur copine de jeu.

\- Weasmoche nous regarde, je crois qu'il a envie de m'arracher les yeux, confia Drago.

\- Ça c'est parce que je lui ai fait croire qu'on avait fait des choses très sexuelles tous les deux dans les toilettes ! Il nous a vus en sortir, confia-t-elle en pouffant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que ce n'était pas vrai ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai préféré lui dire que tu étais venu fouiner dans ma culotte, dit-elle en pouffant à nouveau.

\- Tu as vraiment dit ça ?

\- Oui !

\- Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais prétendre quelque chose entre nous, même pour faire rager Weasmoche !

\- Malefoy, tu veux fouiner dans ma culotte, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Ok Granger, d'abord, ta demande manque cruellement de sensualité ! C'est vrai que je ne fais pas dans le romantisme, mais il y a des limites ! Ensuite… eh bien… tu es Granger ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça avec toi. Et enfin, tu es saoule.

\- Allez Malefoy, j'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais ! En plus, profites-en il n'y a que saoule que j'accepterais de coucher avec toi.

\- Tu es peut-être regardable contrairement à l'époque de Poudlard. Seulement, je suis Drago Malefoy, du moment où je t'aurais fait descendre et que nous aurons pris nos distances, je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts pour choisir celle que je veux. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je piquerais celle qui est aux bras de Weasmoche.

Hermione bougea légèrement, frottant l'entrejambe du sorcier avec son propre entrejambe. Drago se figea.

\- Ok, la tu vas trop loin Granger, arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-elle joueuse.

Drago se débrouilla pour la faire descendre en douceur.

\- Il y a plein d'autres sorciers qui seraient ravis de jouer avec toi, alors lâche-moi un peu, tu veux, s'énerva Drago en perdant son sourire.

A vrai dire, la sorcière avait réussi à éveiller de l'envie chez lui, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas laisser faire.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers un groupe de sorciers, mais Malefoy la retint par le bras. Il savait à quel point la sorcière était différente lorsqu'elle était sobre et il savait aussi qu'elle regretterait d'avoir fait quelque chose avec un inconnu le lendemain matin. Il lui devait sa liberté, ce qui était beaucoup, alors il décida de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle pourrait regretter.

\- Ok, disons que je suis redevable envers toi pour mon procès. Donc je ne vais pas te laisser faire quelque chose que tu regretteras demain matin ! Je vais te ramener chez toi.

\- Non, je veux m'amuser !

\- Tu t'amuseras dans ton lit !

\- Tu t'y mettras avec moi ? s'amusa-t-elle en se collant de nouveau à lui.

\- Même pas dans tes rêves Granger, répondit-il en retenant les mains de la sorcière qui se dirigeaient vers son entrejambe.

Alors qu'il était occupé à éloigner ses mains, la sorcière écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne la repoussa pas immédiatement, marquant un temps de surprise. Puis ouvrant les yeux, il vit que Weasley se tenait non loin et les observait. Il passa alors ses mains autour de la sorcière puis lui rendit son baiser avant d'y mettre fin et de l'entrainer avec lui.

S'il était redevable envers Granger et Potter, il ne l'était pas du tout envers Weasmoche. Le rouquin n'avait pas plaidé pour lui, il se souvenait même avoir entendu une discussion des trois juste avant le procès, discussion dans laquelle il avait tenté de les faire changer d'avis. Sans oublier le passage dans la salle sur demande où Drago devait surtout la vie à Potter, mais où Weasmoche avait clairement dit : « Si on meurt à cause d'eux, je te tue ! ».

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Drago serait mort ce jour-là, de même que Goyle. Donc, certes, il embrassait Granger, mais il emmerdait surtout Weasmoche !

\- Tu as un horrible goût d'alcool, commenta-t-il.

\- Je sais que tu as aimé !

Il préféra ne rien dire et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Une fois dedans, Hermione se colla de à nouveau à lui.

\- Embrasse-moi encore, quémanda-t-elle.

\- Ferme-là et tiens-toi tranquille. Tu es encore plus agaçante saoule que sobre et dans ton cas, ce n'est pas peu dire !

Une fois dehors, il lui fit un transplanage d'escorte et l'amena jusqu'à la porte où elle avait disparu le jour de l'altercation avec Hestia. Sans son accord, il lui prit son sac à main et en sortit ses clefs. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, regarda sur le petit écriteau du hall pour repérer l'étage et le numéro de son appartement. La sorcière était étrangement calme, ce dont il ne se plaignait pas. Arrivé à sa porte, il l'ouvrit et la laissa passer.

\- Bonne soirée Granger, dit-il avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Malefoy, reste un peu avec moi, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle en tanguant légèrement.

Il se dit que vu son état, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais à peine était-il entré qu'elle se jeta sur lui. Souriant à moitié devant l'entêtement de la jeune femme, il sortit discrètement sa baguette et l'endormit d'un sortilège. Il la rattrapa puis la porta jusqu'à son lit avant de ressortir. Plutôt que de retourner à la fête, il préféra aller ailleurs pour trouver sa compagne de soirée. Au moins, si Granger voulait prétendre avoir passé la nuit avec lui, le rouquin ne pourrait pas savoir qu'elle mentait.

C'était étrange d'avoir ce genre de pensées visant à arranger Granger, mais il se réconfortait en se disant que c'était seulement parce qu'il détestait plus Weasmoche que la sorcière. D'ailleurs, il l'avait trouvée assez marrante, et il avait hâte de la revoir sobre. Elle allait probablement être très gênée de son comportement et ça promettait d'être assez comique.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Bisous mes lectrices adorées à Mercredi !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse à Dramione love : Merci, contente que tu aimes ;)**

 **Réponse à Kitten : Haha, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre un jour de plus ;)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Oui, on dirait bien que Ron est (un peu) jaloux XD**

 **Réponse à Lyna 97 : Bonne question en effet ! Je ne fais pas de Romione (Ron/Hermione) car je n'aime pas le personnage de Ron, mais vraiment pas. Je me retiens à chaque fois de ne pas faire de bashing avec lui XD**

 **Réponse à MinimissMalefoy : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me font extrêmement plaisir ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête comme elle n'en avait jamais eu. Elle se trouvait dans son lit, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Seulement, impossible de se souvenir comment elle était rentrée. Elle ne se souvenait que du début de la soirée. Mais bien décidée à ne pas manquer de cours à cause de ça, elle se prépara et prit une potion anti gueule de bois.

« Vive la magie ! » pensa-t-elle avant de prendre son sac et de sortir.

Elle retrouva Ginny et Harry dès la sortie de l'ascenseur. Après qu'ils se soient salué, Harry prit la parole.

\- Désolé d'avoir dû partir si tôt hier soir, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ah… vous êtes partis ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Euh… Andromeda était malade et Teddy aussi. Du coup, elle a eu besoin d'un coup de main. J'ai reçu le Patronus. Tu étais avec nous à ce moment-là, lui rappela Harry, perplexe.

Elle se souvenait de ça à présent. Mais elle avait déjà bien entamé la soirée à ce moment-là. Dès son arrivée, elle avait aperçu Ron avec une nouvelle blonde et elle avait accepté avec plaisir le verre que Ginny lui avait tendu. Ensuite elle en avait repris un lorsque Ron et Blondie étaient venus parler avec eux trois. Puis encore un autre parce que ça s'éternisait et un de plus lorsque la blonde avait commencé à embrasser Ron…

\- Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant, déclara-t-elle pour rassurer ses amis.

\- Du coup, tu as fait quoi après ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car devant eux passait l'équipe qui avait organisé la fête de la veille. Ils sourirent tous en regardant la brune puis sans cesser d'avancer, ils levèrent chacun un bras en scandant :

\- Granger, Granger, Granger !

Hermione leur adressa un petit salut tout en rougissant puis elle devint carrément perplexe lorsque la Capitaine s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit.

\- Votre copine met l'ambiance comme personne, dit-elle en pinçant la joue d'Hermione.

Puis elle retourna rejoindre son équipe et ils scandèrent une fois de plus, tous ensemble en partant :

\- Granger, Granger, Granger !

Ginny et Harry regardèrent Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je vous assure que je ne connais pas ces gens ! se défendit-elle.

Mais là encore, un groupe de gars passèrent et scandèrent son nom comme les sportifs. A ce moment-là, Hermione se souvint qu'après le départ de ses amis, elle avait vu un type faire le poirier au-dessus d'un baril pendant que quelqu'un lui maintenait un pistolet dans la bouche. Blondie la bassinait avec ses histoires d'ongles et elle avait trouvé le jeu amusant. Alors elle était montée sur l'estrade et après avoir apporté son soutien à tous ceux qui se prêtaient au jeu. Ensuite elle y avait elle-même participé. Elle avait beaucoup crié avant et après, elle avait beaucoup rigolé également. Tout cela lui ressemblait tellement peu qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle raconta tout ça à une Ginny hilare et à un Harry choqué.

\- Oh, mais ne fais pas cette tête, mon cœur ! Apparemment, elle s'est juste amusée et n'a fini dans le lit de personne dans cet état, donc ça va ! intervint Ginny.

\- Oui mais quand même, je ne savais qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi… festive !

\- Comme quoi ! répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Après tout, Ginny avait raison. Elle s'était amusée et n'avait rien fait qu'elle puisse regretter. C'est au moment précis où elle pensait à ça que d'autres images de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Drago était arrivé, il lui avait parlé pour la taquiner. Seulement elle, elle lui avait carrément sauté dessus. Il avait été patient, drôle et surtout, il l'avait empêché de faire des choses qu'elle aurait regretté le lendemain. Il se devait se sentir redevable, certes, il ne l'avait probablement pas fait pour rien, mais ça la touchait quand même.

Elle se souvint ensuite l'avoir embrassé de force. Pire, d'avoir bougé sur lui de manière provocante. Elle l'avait carrément allumé en fait. S'excusant auprès de ses amis, elle partit dans les toilettes et se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Il était hors de question de raconter ça à qui que ce soit. Mais là encore, elle se souvenait du regard de Ron sur elle et Drago. Elle serait obligée d'en parler…

Enfin, elle se rendait compte que son retour n'était pas une si bonne idée, car si elle avait autant bu, c'était parce que voir Ron avec une autre lui faisait vraiment mal. Elle aurait voulu le détester et être complétement indifférente de ses faits et gestes, mais ça la blessait et elle ne lui dirait jamais. Parce que ce serait lui donner trop d'importance. Elle ne pouvait pas repartir, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était subir et prier Merlin pour que ça passe.

\- Alors Granger, le réveil n'a pas été trop difficile ? railla Drago qui l'avait aperçue entrer dans la pièce.

Elle se retourna en sursautant et osa à peine croiser le regard du blond. Si gênée qu'elle ne répondît pas.

\- Alors Granger ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Je suis pourtant sûr de ne pas te l'avoir avalée hier soir, s'amusa-t-il en s'appuyant contre un mur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce sous-entendu au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ou plutôt qu'elle lui avait volé, mais ça a au moins eu le don de la faire réagir ! Elle retrouva une partie de son courage afin de lui parler.

\- Je tenais d'abord à te remercier de m'avoir ramenée, puis de ne pas avoir profité de la situation. Et surtout, je te remercie d'avoir été patient et de m'avoir empêchée de faire des choses que j'aurais pu regretter. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser d'avoir été… comme j'ai été hier avec toi… ça ne me ressemble pas.

\- Pour ce qui est de profiter de la situation, j'ai un minimum de principes. Je ne baise des filles bourrées que si je le suis également, question d'équité. Puis je ne fais pas entrer mon basilic dans n'importe quelle chambre des secrets, dit-il avec amusement.

Hermione fit une grimace.

\- Tu es un vrai poète Malefoy. Non, sérieusement, je sais maintenant pourquoi elle tombe toutes à tes pieds, dit-elle avec ironie.

\- Crois-moi Granger, ce n'est pas pour ma conversation qu'elles se pâment devant moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Merci encore et désolée, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais il la retint par le bras.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ne veut rien dire. Tu étais ivre et j'étais là. Dans un sens, il valait mieux que ce soit moi qu'un autre. Car on sait tous les deux que je ne te toucherai pas. Je t'ai ramenée dans ta chambre et je suis parti. Nous n'avons échangé qu'un baiser et j'ai réussi à ne pas en mourir. Tout ça pour dire que si l'envie te prenait de raconter une issue différente à Weasmoche, tu es libre de le faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'autant toi et Potter, je vous ai détesté longtemps pour de mauvaises raisons. Peut-être que je ne vous apprécie toujours pas. Mais je sais en tout cas, que vous êtes des gens d'honneur, qui méritent un minimum, j'ai bien dit un minimum, de respect. Autant Weasmoche est un abruti qui ne mérite rien. De plus, il est ridicule à passer de bras en bras…

\- Comme si toi, tu ne le faisais pas !

\- Moi je ne compte que sur mon physique parfait ! Franchement, crois-tu qu'il aurait réussi à soulever ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce qu'il a soulevé sans son statut de héro de guerre ?

Hermione savait que non. Malefoy avait raison, pourtant, malgré la rancœur qu'elle ressentait envers Ron, dire à voix haute qu'elle était d'accord revenait un peu à trahir l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Alors elle ne répondit simplement pas.

\- Bref, je disais donc que si tu voulais lui faire croire des choses, je rentrerais dans le jeu sans soucis. Je ne lui dois absolument rien.

\- Merci de l'offre, mais je pense que le mieux serait de dire la vérité, refusa-t-elle.

\- Comme tu voudras, accepta-t-il en sortant.

Elle le suivit et une fois encore, elle croisa Ron en train de draguer une autre sorcière blonde. Elle se demanda un instant s'il y avait beaucoup de filles blondes dans cette université. S'il ne s'en tenait qu'à cette teinte, il aurait tôt ou tard fait le tour.

Malefoy passa à côté d'elle, elle l'attrapa par le bras, alors que Ron venait de s'apercevoir de leurs présences.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, dit-elle.

Drago aperçut également le rouquin qui semblait attendre la suite. Il se tourna donc vers Hermione et l'embrassa. Contrairement à la veille, elle semblait réticente mais le baiser fut tout de même mieux, car son haleine n'avait plus un goût de Whisky. Il se sépara de ses lèvres et lut en elle plaisir et mécontentement mélangée. Il s'approcha doucement de son oreille avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

\- Maintenant, ton Weasmoche n'aura aucun mal à croire ce que tu lui diras sur la soirée de la veille. De rien, dit-il avant de partir.

Il partit rapidement, se promenant dans les couloirs en attendant l'heure de son prochain cours. Il regardait les filles qu'il croisait, à la recherche de sa prochaine proie. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à chasser Granger de ses pensées. Pas des pensées romantiques, non. C'est juste qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle se sentait obligée de faire croire à Weasmoche qu'elle s'était remise de lui. Alors que ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Puis pourquoi elle s'accrochait au rouquin alors qu'elle pouvait trouver tellement mieux ! C'était peut-être Granger, mais elle restait intelligente et pas repoussante physiquement parlant…

Il s'assit sur un des bancs pour réfléchir à ça. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage, car une ombre vint se poster face à lui. Regardant le nouvel arrivant, Drago eut un sourire rempli d'arrogance.

\- Weasmoche !

\- La fouine ! répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le déplaisir de ta venue ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? insista Drago avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu joues à quoi avec Hermione ?

\- Allons Weasley, je sais que tu n'es plus puceau, tu dois bien deviner ce qu'on fait, non ?

\- Tu vas lui faire du mal…

\- Sans aucun doute ! Je vais probablement sortir avec elle pendant deux ans, puis après je la quitterai pour baiser des sorcières sans cervelles. Ah non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Il faut que j'innove un peu puisque c'est ce que toi, tu lui as fait ! répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, s'énerva le rouquin.

\- Tout comme la mienne ne te regarde pas, Weasmoche.

\- Ne t'approche plus d'elle, ne pose plus tes sales mains de Mangemorts sur Hermione, s'énerva Ronald.

\- Comment résister à une telle invitation ! s'exclama Drago en faisant un clin d'œil à un Ron très mécontent.

Il aurait pu en coller une au rouquin pour ce qu'il venait de dire mais il savait très bien comment frapper là où ça faisait mal et s'énerver aurait été lui accorder une petite victoire.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard, cracha le rouquin.

\- C'est toujours mieux qu'un looser qui se rend compte qu'il a perdu la femme qu'il aime simplement pour baiser des filles fades et sans importance, et qui en plus n'osera jamais l'avouer !

Puis Drago partit, très fier de lui. Il aimait gagner. Et lors de ces affrontements avec Weasley, il ne pouvait que gagner.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **Bisous et à Mercredi !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily : Merci beaucoup, la voilà ;)**

 **Berenice : Haha, je suis contente que le dialogue t'ait plu ;)**

 **Kitten : Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable ! Oui, en effet, le basilic dans la chambre des secrets... Malheureusement, ce n'est pas de moi, c'était dans un article rigolo que j'avais lu XD. Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Lyna97 : Mon avis rejoins assez le tien. J'ajouterais que ce qui me gave le plus est sa jalousie et sa façon de réagir à ça. Comme lorsqu'il fait la tête à Harry pendant le tournoi, comme il sort avec Lavande à cause de sa jalousie pour Krum (ça remonte quand même à deux ans, passe à autre chose mec ! XD) et le pompon c'est quand il part dans le 7. Comme quoi, il fait pire d'année en année ! Je rejoins aussi ton avis sur le fait que je ne comprends pas la relation Hermione/Ron, j'aurais pu comprendre qu'ils passent un moment en couple mais pas qu'ils vieillissent ensemble.**

 **Minimissmalefoy : Haha, on est deux à trouver Ron et Hermione mal assortie XD enfin, non, on est pas mal à partager ce point de vue XD J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Drago rentra chez lui après ses cours, afin de se changer avant de repartir. Son altercation avec Weasmoche l'avait mis de bonne humeur et ça avait duré toute la journée. A croire qu'il lui suffisait de taquiner Granger et de remettre Weasmoche à sa place pour ensoleiller sa journée. Il secoua la tête. Non, pas besoin de Granger…

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda son père, à peine le jeune homme entré dans le manoir, en lui jetant un exemplaire de _Sorcière hebdo_ que Drago attrapa au vol.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, tu n'as qu'à regarder la couverture, indiqua Lucius en lui faisant signe d'entrer dans le salon.

Drago s'installa d'un air nonchalant sur le fauteuil puis regarda ladite couverture. Il y avait trois photos prises lors de la soirée universitaire de la veille au soir. Il y en avait une montrant Hermione en train de faire le poirier, une autre la montrant dans les bras de Malefoy et une dernière alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

\- Ah ! Je n'ai fait que veiller sur quelqu'un pour qui j'avais une dette… pour qui j'ai une dette, rectifia Drago.

\- Hum ! Et ta langue au fond de sa bouche ? C'est probablement parce qu'elle venait d'avaler ta dette et que tu voulais la récupérer ? railla Lucius.

\- Très drôle, père. Elle avait bu. Puis de toute façon, j'ai passé l'âge de te rendre des comptes sur ce genre de choses ! s'amusa Drago en se levant.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna Lucius.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- S'il s'agissait de n'importe quelle Sang-de-Bourbe, je n'aurais pas eu ce discours. Mais là, on parle de Granger. C'est une héroïne de guerre, et te montrer de la sorte avec elle ne peut que redorer le nom de notre famille, expliqua Lucius avec un sourire calculateur.

\- Sauf que ça n'arrivera plus car, justement, on parle de Granger et que, ni elle ni moi, ne voulons qu'une telle chose se reproduise, répondit Drago en se levant.

\- Tu peux bien faire ça pour notre bien à tous, non ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne tellement ? Qu'elle soit une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Allons, je croyais que… quels étaient tes mots exact la dernière fois déjà ? Ah oui ! Que tu ne croyais plus en ces préjugés archaïques qui avaient failli tous nous tuer, s'énerva son père.

C'était en effet ce que Drago lui avait répondu, un jour où il se justifiait de ses choix de conquêtes elles n'étaient pas toutes de Sang-pur. En vérité, Drago ne posait même plus la question. Il s'en fichait. Puis, il contrariait son père, ce n'était pas négligeable.

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, depuis quelques temps, c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait bien. Il se sentait bien en contrariant son père, parce qu'il batifolait avec des Nés-Moldues, comme pour lui faire payer son incapacité à le protéger. Il se sentait bien en poussant Weasmoche à bout, parce qu'en se montrant avec Granger, il le provoquait ; après tout, ce maudit rouquin l'aurait laissé crever ou enfermer. Il se sentait bien en faisant du mal aux filles qui s'accrochaient à lui, leur rappelant qu'elles n'étaient rien et qu'elles s'accrochaient à lui pour ce qu'il représentait et non pour qui il était.

En réalité, les deux seules personnes qui étaient assurées de ne pas faire les frais de cela étaient Granger et Potter. Les seuls qui avaient longtemps été des personnes qu'il détestait le plus, ou qu'il avait cru détester, étaient aujourd'hui les seuls à qui il devait quelque chose. Il leur devait sa liberté et encore plus important encore : sa vie.

Drago Malefoy n'avait guère de qualités mais il savait se sentir redevable et montrer du respect à ces deux personnes, bien qu'il ait plus de facilités à le montrer à Granger qu'à Potter. Il se contentait de l'éviter soigneusement et de lui faire un signe de tête lorsqu'il le croisait. C'était plus que ce que le survivant attendait de la part de son vieil ennemi. A vrai dire, le survivant ne semblait rien attendre de sa part et ce n'était pas plus mal.

\- Bon, sur ce, je ne faisais que passer. Bonne soirée ! déclara Drago en sortant du salon.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Drago repartait avec l'exemplaire de _Sorcière hebdo_ sous le bras. Au lieu de partir à la recherche de son coup du soir, il décida de rendre visite à Granger pour l'embêter un peu plus.

\- Malefoy… Je dormais je te signale ! ronchonna-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte une fois qu'il eut tapé.

\- Tu dormiras plus tard, répondit-il en entrant sans y être invité.

Il remarqua que malgré un soupir, elle ne semblait pas décidée à le forcer vers la sortie à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Elle se montra d'abord surprise de la visite de Malefoy. Cependant, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il cherchait à la taquiner en s'invitant de la sorte. Avec bonne humeur, elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu. De plus, il avait été sympathique avec elle, elle pouvait bien le supporter une soirée !

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda-t-elle en baillant et en se laissant lourdement tomber sur son canapé.

Pour toute réponse, il lui lança le magazine qui lui atterrit dans la figure, puisqu'elle n'eut pas le réflexe de le rattraper.

\- Merci ! ragea-t-elle en se frottant le front.

\- Désolé, mais même Londubat aurait réussi à le rattraper ! se moqua Malefoy en commençant à fouiller dans les placards de la sorcière.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle sans relever la pique à son encontre ou à celle de Neville, tandis que Malefoy furetait dans la pièce.

\- Je cherche un verre pour me servir à boire… Laisse-moi te dire que ton sens de l'hospitalité laisse cruellement à désirer Granger !

\- Je suis très hospitalière quand les gens ne s'invitent pas chez moi ! Il y a des bièraubeurres dans le frigo. Puis si tu peux m'en amener une par la même occasion, s'il te plait.

\- Mais bien sûr, vous voulez autre chose Madame ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

\- Oui, les chips qui sont dans le troisième placard sur ta droite, répondit-elle tout en ignorant le sarcasme de Malefoy.

Bizarrement, il s'exécuta et ramena les dites chips au salon avant de s'installer sur le sofa de Granger. Il était plutôt surpris. Il avait fait exprès d'agir sans aucune gêne pour que l'ancienne Gryffondor s'énerve. Même si elle avait semblé légèrement contrariée par ses manières, elle semblait avoir découvert son jeu et ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. A moins que cela ne soit dû qu'au fait qu'elle pense lui devoir quelque chose pour la veille ? Peu importe, il était là et il avait bien l'intention de tester Granger sur les limites de sa patience.

\- Tu ne lis pas ? demanda-t-il en voyant le magazine posé sur sa table base.

\- Non, j'ai déjà lu cet article pendant ma pause déjeuner. Ginny me l'a montré, expliqua-t-elle en zappant avec sa télécommande.

C'était plutôt amusant de voir Granger chez elle. Elle était en pyjama… pas un truc sexy, non un pyjama de gamine violet et franchement hideux. Les pieds posés sur sa table basse, l'air blasé, la télécommande dans une main et la bièraubeurre dans l'autre. Drago n'avait jamais essayé d'imaginer ce qu'était une Hermione Granger chez elle. Mais s'il l'avait fait, il se la serait imaginé en train de lire ou de réviser jusqu'à pas d'heure. Habillée jusqu'au moment de dormir… quoique, apparemment, il l'avait réveillée, ceci expliquait peut-être cela !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air te payer ma tête ? demanda-t-elle le regard toujours rivé à son écran, les chaînes défilant toujours aussi vite.

\- Franchement Granger, ton pyjama est hideux ! dit-il en riant.

\- Merci ! Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite ! Si j'avais su que tu venais… non en fait, même là, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de me changer ! avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Donne-moi ça, tu me donne mal à la tête à changer de chaîne aussi vite, dit-il en lui arrachant la télécommande des mains.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est et comment ça marche au moins ?

\- Bien sûr, je sais ce qu'est une Tévélision ! s'exclama-t-il faussement outré.

\- Une télévision, Malefoy, rectifia-t-elle.

\- J'ai fait semblant de me tromper !

Ils se regardèrent puis elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu comptes t'incruster longtemps ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Je dirais quelques heures, je n'ai pas tellement envie de croiser mon père pour le reste de la soirée, répondit-il.

\- Et je suppose que tu ne pouvais venir que chez moi ?

\- Non, mais j'aime surprendre !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais se leva et prit un DVD qu'elle inséra dans son lecteur. Reprenant la télécommande des mains du blond, elle mit le film en route.

\- Quitte à ce que tu squattes, autant s'occuper de manière agréable ! s'amusa-t-elle.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Matrix, répondit-elle.

\- Jamais entendu parler…

\- Ça m'aurait étonné ! Tais-toi et regarde, dit-elle.

Chose surprenante, il obtempéra, d'abord un peu surpris par l'acceptation de Granger quant à sa présence et ensuite, parce que le film le passionna.

A la fin, elle zappa sur une émission moldue où le but du jeu était de répondre à des questions, et elle rigola à chaque remarque que le blond faisait sur les candidats.

Puis, lorsqu'il la vit commencer à lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux, il rendit les armes. Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il parviendrait à la contrarier. Mais bizarrement, il n'était pas déçu. Après la soirée sympathique qu'il venait de passer avec cette fille qu'il avait tant insulté, il se sentait plutôt bien. Comme si la seule qui l'appréciait, malgré ce qu'il avait été et pour ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, était Granger.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, merci de ne pas m'avoir mis dehors à l'aide de ta baguette ! s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je t'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger.

\- Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Hé, au fait, la prochaine fois que tu ne sais pas où aller…

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle en riant.

\- Comment résister à une telle invitation qui vient du cœur ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse à Bérénice : Je suis contente que cela te convienne et j'espère que ça continuera ;)**

 **Réponse à Kitten : Vive les pyjama moche XD, j'en ai des collectors moi (collectors tellement ils sont moche mais confortable)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Effectivement, je pense pareil que toi sur le Romione ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée et Hermione s'en sortait très bien avec ses cours. Trop bien même. A dire vrai, elle s'ennuyait. Lorsqu'elle était à Paris, sans vraiment le remarquer, elle avait beaucoup visité la France, ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas remarquer la facilité de ses études et donc, par extension, son ennui. Puis, elle avait pris beaucoup d'options qu'elle avait abandonnées cette année.

Du coup, elle fréquentait de plus en plus les fêtes estudiantines. Au départ, à l'initiative de Ginny et par la suite, de sa propre envie. Ou des soirées avec seulement ses vieux amis et parfois, souvent même, des soirées avec Malefoy.

Il lui semblait que, si le blond s'amusait à essayer de l'énerver au début, maintenant, c'était un peu une habitude, comme s'il appréciait sa compagnie. Elle, en tout cas, appréciait sa compagnie, même si elle préférait ne pas lui dire, il était déjà assez prétentieux comme ça !

En parlant du loup, elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte.

\- Tu n'as donc pas de maison ? demanda-t-elle en guise de salut, devenu habituel.

\- Oui, mais j'ai trop peur que tu t'ennuies, s'amusa-t-il en entrant, comme d'habitude, sans y être invité.

Hermione alla chercher deux bièraubeurres et en tendit une à Malefoy qui s'occupait déjà à chercher l'émission moldue la plus débile de la soirée. A cet instant, un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, et vint se poser devant la sorcière. Elle prit le courrier, pleine de curiosité elle n'avait jamais vu ce hibou. La sorcière ouvrit la lettre dont l'enveloppe portait les emblèmes de Poudlard et commença sa lecture, mais du coup de l'œil, elle vit Malefoy se pencher par-dessus son épaule afin de lire.

\- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, c'était personnel ? demanda-t-elle faussement outrée.

Il prit un air contrit sans pour autant s'éloigner.

\- C'est vrai, je pourrais y lire des détails sur ta vie sexuelle… ah, mais non ! Tu n'as pas de vie sexuelle, se moqua-t-il en riant.

\- Très drôle !

Cependant, il eut le bon goût de s'éloigner et de laisser Hermione poursuivre sa lecture seule.

« _Miss Granger,_

 _J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet que je ne peux malheureusement pas vous exposer dans cette lettre. Le motif est relativement urgent et important._

 _Serait-ce possible de nous rencontrer à Poudlard et ce, dans les plus brefs délais ?_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard._ »

Hermione s'empressa de se lever afin de prendre une plume et de l'encre, et griffonna rapidement au dos du parchemin sa réponse en demandant si quatorze heures lui conviendraient. Auquel cas, elle serait devant les grilles de l'école à cette heure-là. Elle attacha sa réponse à la patte du hibou, qui repartit aussi sec.

Elle se demandait toutefois pourquoi la Directrice souhaitait la voir en urgence…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Granger ? lui demanda Malefoy.

\- C'est le Professeur McGonagall, elle souhaite me voir, répondit-elle évasivement.

\- Je crois que tu viens de trouver du boulot, dit simplement Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Pour commencer, je ne suis pas à la recherche d'un travail et j'en ai encore pour deux ans d'études. Ensuite, je n'ai rien qui me permette de devenir professeur…

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez les moldus mais chez nous, ce n'est pas forcément compliqué, contra-t-il.

\- Oui enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je repasse demain soir et on verra bien.

\- Toi tu cherches encore une excuse pour t'incruster !

\- Comme si j'avais besoin d'excuse !

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle soudainement.

\- Parce que je fais ce que je veux, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Non, sérieusement, pourquoi viens-tu chez moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu passer du temps avec moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions été amis avant l'université… on se détestait ! Puis d'un coup, on se revoit, tu me taquine un peu, tu m'aides et je te vois débarquer chez moi assez souvent…

\- Si ça te gêne, tu peux me mettre dehors. J'ai beau dire, ça reste chez toi, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me gênait, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu viens, insista Hermione en se rasseyant dans le canapé.

Drago poussa un soupir et réfléchit quelques instants à sa réponse.

\- Tu es l'une des rares personnes à ne rien attendre de moi. Mon père attend que je sois comme avant le retour de tu-sais-qui. C'est-à-dire, prêt à tout pour le satisfaire et le rendre fier. Pansy est à l'étranger. Hestia attend de moi que je devienne l'homme de ses rêves sans voir que je ne le serais jamais. Mes anciens amis, pour la plupart, veulent que je redevienne la personne de Poudlard ou que je sois différent. Mes nouveaux amis voudraient que je sois comme les gens de mon âge, insouciant. Mais toi, tu ne me demandes rien, je peux être qui je suis et c'est plaisant. Pourtant, tu devrais me détester mais non, tu m'ouvres ta porte et tu m'acceptes.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais justement, y avait-il quelque chose à répondre à ça ? Elle comprenait tellement bien ce que Drago voulait dire. Tout le monde attendait d'elle qu'elle suive un chemin précis, qu'elle se comporte d'une telle manière, parce qu'elle était une héroïne et qu'elle devait montrer l'exemple.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avait amenée à étudier en France, loin de tout ça. De Drago, les gens attendaient autre chose, mais le résultat était le même. Comment être soi-même quand votre entourage ne voyait pas le changement ? Quand le reste du monde ne vous donnait pas une seconde chance ? Alors, elle se contenta de sourire au blond, avant de lui arracher la télécommande des mains.

\- Ce soir, il y a Charmed ! s'exclama-t-elle en changeant de chaîne.

\- Oh Merlin, par pitié, achevez-moi, se lamenta Drago.

Mais pendant que la jeune fille s'occupait de sortir des biscuits, il eut un sourire, un vrai sourire, celui qu'il ne montrait jamais à personne. Il s'empressa de récupérer son sourire ironique pour ne pas que la sorcière le remarque.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione prit tout son temps. Elle traina au lit et lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle trouva Drago endormit sur son canapé. La veille, il s'était laissé happer par le sommeil, devant une émission moldue, et Hermione n'avait pas eu le cœur à le réveiller.

Alors, elle s'était arrangée pour l'allonger un peu plus confortablement et l'avait couvert. Elle eut un sourire en voyant Pattenrond au pied du jeune homme. Elle se fit la réflexion que dans son sommeil, Drago avait vraiment l'air d'un ange. Sa pâleur, sa blondeur, c'était l'image caricaturée qu'on se faisait de ces messagers de Dieu chez les moldus. Mais cela était renforcé par les traits fin de son visage et son absence de toute ironie. Il avait, en cet instant, un visage innocent et cela la fit sourire.

\- Je sais que je suis assez canon dans mon genre, mais franchement Granger, tu devrais avoir honte, dit-il alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

Envolé le Drago Malefoy angélique, son réveil marqué le retour du « vrai ».

\- Je vais te faire payer un loyer, bougonna-t-elle sans faire attention à la remarque.

Malefoy ne put réprimer un petit rire. Il but un café servit par la sorcière puis partit pour son manoir peu après en s'excusant de s'être endormi. Mais le plus surprenant fut quand, juste avant de s'en aller, il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

\- A ce soir, dit-il juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Hermione se tourna vers son chat.

\- Tu te rends compte Pattenrond ?! On n'a jamais couché ensemble et on ressemble à un vieux couple ! s'amusa la sorcière en caressant le matou.

Elle reçut un peu plus tard une réponse de Minerva McGonagall qui lui confirma leur entretien à quatorze heures. C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure prévue, elle retrouva son ancienne enseignante de métamorphose aux grilles de son ancienne école.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, heureuse que vous ayez répondu aussi vite et vous ayez fait le déplacement, dit la Directrice après lui avoir ouvert.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une occasion de revenir ici, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Elle était heureuse de se retrouver dans cet endroit qui avait été les meilleures et les pires années de sa vie mais qui, malgré tout, restait un endroit qu'elle adorait. Hermione ne posa aucune question et suivit Minerva, jusqu'au bureau directorial.

\- Asseyez-vous Miss Granger, je vous prie. Désirez-vous un thé ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle. Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, bonjour professeur Rogue, dit-elle aux deux tableaux situés derrière l'actuelle Directrice.

Le professeur Rogue se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit Dumbledore.

\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir, dit McGonagall en coupant court aux retrouvailles.

\- Honnêtement, oui, avoua Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Mon professeur de potions, celui que j'ai engagé en début d'année pour remplacer le professeur Slughorn qui est repartit à la retraite, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de rater une de ses potions. Il se retrouve donc à Sainte-Mangouste avec la tête d'un chat, les pattes d'un canard et un corps humain. Ne me demandez pas comme il s'y est pris, je n'en sais rien. De plus, il n'est pas en mesure de nous le dire, sauf si vous comprenez les miaulements.

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire en imaginant la scène.

\- J'en rirais aussi, si ça ne me mettait pas dans une situation aussi compliquée, déclara-t-elle d'une voix irritée. Je me vois dans l'obligation d'assurer les cours moi-même et ça me fait énormément de travail conjugué à mes obligations de directrice. D'autant plus que cette matière ne m'a jamais vraiment passionnée. Les bons professeurs de potions sont rares… Celui que j'ai embauché est déjà limite !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider, répondit gentiment Hermione.

\- J'ai demandé conseil à Severus et il a fini par m'avouer que vous étiez très douée, malgré le peu d'encouragements dont il a fait preuve à votre égard, et le professeur Slughorn a confirmé ses propos. De plus, j'ai toujours trouvé que vous feriez une excellente enseignante.

\- Vous voulez que je vienne enseigner ?! s'exclama Hermione.

\- En effet, mais seulement aux quatre premières années. Le professeur Slughorn accepte de revenir s'occuper des trois dernières.

\- Ce serait seulement pour dépanner, le temps que votre professeur retrouve sa forme normale, c'est ça ? s'assura Hermione.

\- Oui, confirma Minerva avec un air fuyant que ne remarqua pas Hermione.

\- Pour vous venir en aide, je veux bien essayer. Je pense que j'arriverais à concilier ça avec mes études. Je n'aurais qu'à m'arranger avec l'un des étudiants de mon cursus pour rattraper les cours que je manquerais.

\- Et il n'est pas exclu que vous y preniez goût, après tout.

\- La question ne se pose pas, puisque c'est seulement pour un remplacement, lui rappela Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit précipitamment McGonagall.

Elle resta un moment à discuter joyeusement avec la directrice puis elle repartit, avec un emploi qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché, mais tout de même heureuse de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle. Le lundi suivant, elle commencerait à enseigner.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous et à mercredi prochain !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis dans les temps, il n'est que 19 heure ;) Si jamais vous entendez quelqu'un dire que j'ai bien failli oublier et bien... c'est vrai ! Honte sur moi ! Enfin, merci à Muushya qui m'a envoyé une review aujourd'hui, du coup, ça m'a fait tilt quand j'ai ouvert ma boite mèl XD**

 **J'ai une petite question qui s'adresse surtout à celle qui ont lu certaines de mes autres histoires, mais les autres, votre avis est le bienvenu ;)**

 **Etes-vous déçu du manque d'action ? Est-ce que vous trouvez que quelque chose manque ?**

 **Pour cette histoire, j'ai vraiment voulu rester sur la romance et honnêtement, je ne pense pas changer d'avis mais j'aimerais quand même avoir vos impressions.**

 **Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture et bizz à toutes (tous ?).**

 _ **Réponse à Lily : Contente que ça t'aies plu ! Oui, un colocataire ou plutôt un squatteur XD**_

 _ **Réponse à Missgriffy : Merci, ça me rassure de voir qu'elle vous plait à tous car je doutais un peu au départ ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Le soir, Drago revint, comme promis, et Hermione s'empressa de lui raconter la raison du rendez-vous. Il ne put s'empêcher de se vanter qu'il avait eu raison. La sorcière lui reconnut sa victoire puis il sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu de sa cape.

\- Tu avais prévu la bouteille alors que tu ne savais même pas si tu avais vraiment raison ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est samedi soir, Granger, et on a tout juste vingt ans ! Pas besoin de raison pour boire. Puis j'étais certain d'avoir raison, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'abstienne…

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que la dernière fois que tu as bu tu avais envie de me violer ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Non, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai bu, ça m'a amenée à devenir amie avec toi. Je trouve que c'est pire ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire malin.

\- Ami ? demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Je pense que oui, à peu près…

Il servit deux verres et en tendit un à Hermione.

\- A notre « presque » amitié, s'amusa-t-il en trinquant avec le verre de la sorcière.

\- Et à mon « presque » boulot, ajouta-t-elle en trinquant une fois de plus.

\- Non, non, Granger, on ne peut pas trinquer deux fois avec le même verre !

Il but donc le sien d'un trait et Hermione en fit autant puis il remplit de nouveau les verres et ils trinquèrent tous les deux au poste de la sorcière.

\- Tu sais, maintenant je me dis que je suis content d'avoir été à Poudlard en même temps que toi, confia Drago, l'air sérieux, au bout de quelques verres.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la sorcière en souriant, pensant qu'un compliment allait suivre.

\- Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté de t'avoir en prof, railla-t-il.

Hermione ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de resservir les deux verres d'un air digne qui fit encore plus rire le blond. Drago commença à enlever son pull mais en le retirant, son tee-shirt se souleva un peu, laissant entrevoir son torse qui capta toute l'attention de la sorcière, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Granger, il faudrait vraiment que tu joues avec la baguette de quelqu'un, parce que là, ça devient grave, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement mais lui répondit d'une voix sûre.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'y a que toi qui me fais cet effet-là, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je pense que ce sera suffisant, dit sagement Drago en retirant le verre des mains de la sorcière.

\- Oh, mais je rigolais ! s'exclama Hermione sans toutefois reprendre son verre.

\- Très drôle Granger, très drôle !

Hermione pouffa puis regarda Malefoy avec attention.

\- Tu ne couches pas seulement avec des Sang-pur, je le sais. Alors pourquoi l'idée de le faire avec moi te paraît si impensable ? demanda-t-elle réellement curieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de savoir ?

\- Parce que je suis Miss-je-sais-tout et que j'aime comprendre.

\- Parce que tu es Hermione Granger, répondit-il.

\- Ah oui, je comprends mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Je n'avais pas fini ! Je n'ai pas l'impression de mal me comporter quand je couche avec des sorcières seulement pour un soir ou à l'occasion. Je suis honnête avec elles et elles acceptent ou j'en cherche d'autres, ce n'est pas compliqué. Mais toi, en plus du fait que j'ai passé quasiment toute notre scolarité à t'insulter et à te rabaisser, je te dois également ma liberté. De plus, comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, parce que tu ne me demandes rien.

Il s'arrêta, avant de reprendre d'une voix amusée.

\- Vous les femmes, vous avez tendance à vouloir toujours plus dans ces situations.

\- Tu présumes que si je couche avec toi, je vais forcément t'en demander toujours plus, te demander en mariage peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en pouffant.

\- C'est un truc de femmes ! Il y a quelques exceptions bien sûr, mais toi, tu n'en fais pas partie. Tu n'as eu qu'une relation sérieuse et depuis, tu n'as plus aucune vie sexuelle…

\- Tu dis que la plupart des gens attendent certaines choses de toi, que tu te comportes d'une certaine manière et que cela te contrarie. Que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu apprécies ma compagnie. Mais te rends tu comptes que toi, tu fais la même chose que ces gens envers moi ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais pour la première fois, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ni argument, ni ironie, elle avait visé juste. Hermione eut un sourire, puis d'un geste en dessous du menton de Drago elle lui fit fermer la bouche.

\- Ferme la bouche, tu ressembles à une carpe, railla-t-elle.

Il tâcha de se reprendre et fut reconnaissant envers Hermione de changer de sujet.

\- Je pense que le contrat sera que d'une durée de deux semaines, peut-être un mois tout au plus, dit-elle plus pour sa personne que pour son invité.

\- Tu as accepté un job sans en connaître la durée ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Quand je lui ai posé la question, elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas exactement et qu'elle verrait avec les Guérisseurs en charge du professeur de potion, expliqua Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement le prof ?

\- Trois fois rien ! La tête d'un chat, les pattes d'un canard et le corps d'un humain, répondit Hermione en avalant une chips.

Drago plissa les yeux, essayant de visualiser à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler puis il secoua la tête.

\- Comment il s'y est pris ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ça me semble impossible ! Je ne vois pas comment il a pu rater une potion au point de se retrouver avec trois formes différentes, répondit Hermione.

Drago et Hermione s'amusèrent donc à imaginer des élèves en train trafiquer la potion du professeur, puis alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, elle se stoppa net.

\- Attends, si vraiment ce sont des élèves qui sont responsables, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils essaient de me le faire ! s'affola-t-elle.

\- Ils n'oseront pas, tu es Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Ils vont te vénérer, dit Drago pour la tranquilliser.

\- Pour une fois, j'espère que mon statut d'héroïne de guerre m'aidera.

Puis elle resservit un verre à Drago.

\- Quand même, je n'ai jamais songé à devenir enseignante. Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur, se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Si tu doutes, tu n'as qu'à prendre le meilleur chez les professeurs que tu as connu, conseilla sagement Drago.

\- L'autorité de Rogue, la méthode de McGonagall, la patience de Flitwick, la gentillesse de Lupin, le calme de Firenze. Même si je ne l'ai pas eu en professeur, Harry m'en avait dit beaucoup de bien.

Ils continuèrent à discuter une bonne partie de la soirée. Le lendemain, Hermione alla directement chez Harry afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il l'encouragea également, et lui assura qu'elle serait à la hauteur. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.

\- Alors, tu supportes toujours Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

\- Drago est très supportable, répondit Hermione.

\- J'ai du mal à associer Malefoy et le mot supportable dans la même phrase, railla Harry en grimaçant.

Hermione prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de reprendre.

\- Sérieusement, Harry. J'appréhendais beaucoup mon retour. J'arrive en deuxième année dans une nouvelle université, dans laquelle je vois Ron quasiment tous les jours, avec une sorcière différente. J'avais vraiment peur que ce soit au-dessus de mes forces. Toi, tu as ta formation d'Auror, tu es dans cette université depuis le début et Ron restera toujours ton meilleur ami, au même titre que moi. Donc même si tu le désapprouves, je ne veux pas que tu retrouves entre nous deux. Et Drago m'apporte ce dont j'ai besoin. Il m'écoute, il me soutient, de manière parfois drôle ou maladroite. Même si ça peut paraître étrange, j'apprécie vraiment sa présence.

\- Alors tant mieux, se contenta de dire Harry avec un sourire.

Ils partirent sur d'autres sujets avant que Ron ne débarque et ne gâche quelque peu l'humeur joyeuse d'Hermione.

\- Salut, je ne savais pas que tu serais là, dit Ron avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'allais y aller, de toute façon.

\- On pourrait très bien rester ici tous ensemble, comme avant, proposa Ron.

\- Oui, mais rien n'est comme avant, contra Hermione.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu me parlais encore un minimum il y a quelques semaines, et maintenant, tu m'évites et tu…

\- Je suis au courant de ce que tu as dit à Drago, le coupa-t-elle.

Ron se tendit à l'évocation du blond toutefois, il ne répondit rien.

\- De quel droit demandes-tu aux gens de me laisser tranquille ?! s'énerva Hermione.

\- Je ne demande pas aux gens, seulement à lui !

\- Peu importe qui, tu n'en avais pas le droit.

Puis sans lui laisser la chance de répondre, elle quitta les lieux.

* * *

 **Voilà, donc en plus de la petite question posé plus haut, j'attends vos avis qui me sont très chers, j'adore vous lire XD.**

 **Bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lu ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse à Lily : Merci pour ton conseil ;) Je vais rester sur mon idée car je voyais vraiment cette fic comme ça, pour changer des drames ;) Merci aussi pour tous ces beaux compliments.**

 **Réponse à Bérénice : Merci, contente que ça te plaise comme ça ;)**

 **Réponse à Minimissmalefoy : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

 **Réponse à Rine : Merci beaucoup ;)**

 **Réponse à Kitten : Haha, le torse de Drago ! J'ai tout à fait compris ce que tu voulais dire et je te remercie d'avoir donné ton avis ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Hermione arriva à Poudlard assez tôt le lundi matin. Le Professeur McGonagall l'emmena dans le bureau que la jeune femme allait occuper.

\- C'était le bureau du Professeur Rogue à l'époque, dit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Le professeur que je remplace ne m'en voudra pas de l'occuper ?

\- Je suis bien placée pour vous dire que les chats n'ont pas le même sens de la propriété que les humains, répondit le Professeur McGonagall avec sérieux.

Hermione ne savait pas très bien si elle devait rire ou non. Elle opta pour un sourire puis Minerva lui indiqua le contrat qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Hermione s'installa sur son fauteuil puis jeta un œil au parchemin et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Professeur, le contrat va jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Je pensais qu'il s'agissait juste d'un remplacement de courte durée.

\- Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela prendra pour qu'il retrouve sa forme normale. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la date de ce contrat est juste une date maximum.

Hermione signa après lecture, le contrat était assez clair. Minerva la conduisit ensuite dans la grande salle où elle lui désigna une place libre à la table des professeurs. Hermione salua les Professeurs Flitwick, Chourave, et les autres puis s'installa à son tour. Quasiment tous les élèves avaient le regard tourné vers elle et la Directrice réclama leur attention.

\- Je vous présente le Professeur Granger qui remplacera le Professeur Chester jusqu'à son retour.

Hermione se leva et fit un signe de salut aux élèves qui avaient à présent la bouche grande ouverte pour la plupart. Puis ils finirent par se remettre et à applaudir. La jeune femme partit ensuite pour sa classe où elle ne tarda pas à voir arriver les troisièmes années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui allaient assister à son premier cours.

\- Bonjour à tous, installez-vous à vos places habituelles et sortez vos manuels. Ouvrez-les au chapitre de la potion de ratatinage, dit-elle en souriant.

Pendant que les élèves s'activaient à tourner les pages de leur manuel, Hermione se dépêcha d'écrire tous les ingrédients pour qu'ils n'aient pas à tourner la page pour naviguer des consignes aux ingrédients.

\- Voilà, vous aurez besoin de racines de marguerite, de figue sèche pelée, de chenilles et de foie de rat. Vous trouverez le nécessaire dans l'armoire au fond de la classe.

Elle passa le reste du cours à se promener entre les tables, regardant comment les élèves se débrouillaient. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient plutôt bons et surtout, ils s'entraidaient. Elle se doutait qu'elle aurait un peu plus de problèmes avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. A la fin de la matinée, elle récupéra toutes les fioles et laissa partir ses élèves. Elle déjeuna à Poudlard et en profita pour raconter à McGonagall son premier cours.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à apprécier autant le fait de donner des cours ! Enfin, il faut dire que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ensemble sont vraiment faciles à gérer mais en tout cas, j'ai adoré, expliqua Hermione avec entrain.

Minerva, Pomona et Filius sourirent devant l'enthousiasme de leur ancienne élève.

\- Vous êtes faite pour enseigner très chère, je l'ai toujours su ! s'exclama Flitwick.

\- De plus, si vous restiez, vous deviendriez la Directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Vous le croyez-vous ?! Je n'ai plus aucun Gryffondor en tant que Professeur, se lamenta Minerva.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la possibilité de rester, le Professeur de potion va revenir, non ? demanda Hermione.

\- Revenir ?! L'imbécile a bu une potion ratée qu'il avait lui-même concocté ! Il a tellement honte qu'il a donné sa démission dès le lendemain de l'incident, s'amusa Chourave.

Minerva prit un air contrit devant le regard accusateur d'Hermione.

\- Vous m'avez menti, lui reprocha Hermione.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur en vous parlant d'un poste définitif. C'est pourquoi je vous ai menti sur l'absence de l'ancien professeur. Afin que vous acceptiez un contrat temporaire, avec l'espoir que cela vous plaise et que vous acceptiez par la suite un contrat définitif.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais envisagé une telle carrière…

\- Vous n'avez pas à me donner de réponse dans l'immédiat. Restez quelques temps, et nous en reparlerons lorsque vous aurez réfléchi, tempéra Minerva.

Après tout, le cursus qu'elle avait choisi l'ennuyait. Un poste en tant que professeur lui donnerait une certaine crédibilité qui lui permettrait alors de mener à bien certains projets. Comme suggérer des changements de lois concernant les créatures magique et les nés-moldus.

Dumbledore avait été Directeur de Poudlard et Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Preuve qu'une carrière d'enseignant n'était pas incompatible avec une carrière politique. Bien sûr, il avait suivi des études poussés dans les deux domaines mais rien n'empêchait Hermione d'en faire autant.

Elle ne revint pas sur ce sujet mais Minerva avait bien remarqué que la sorcière était en pleine réflexion et elle espérait vraiment compter son ancienne élève parmi ses professeurs.

Hermione se rendit à l'université pour l'après-midi mais au lieu d'aller en cours de Droit magique, elle se rendit à l'accueil pour se renseigner sur la possibilité de changer de cursus en cours d'année. Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris de décision. Elle se renseignait simplement, afin de bien étudier toutes les opportunités qui se présentaient à elle. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux quand la conseillère lui apprit que le Doyen était prêt à la recevoir. Elle voulait simplement des renseignements, pourquoi le Doyen voulait la voir ?

\- Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour l'inviter à s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Foster. Je suis désolée de vous déranger. Je souhaitais simplement des informations !

\- Mais non, personne ne me dérange. Puis, vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelle élève !

Ce genre de réflexion avait tendance à irriter Hermione, mais elle ne le montra pas. Depuis le temps, elle y était habituée.

\- Alors, selon la conseillère, vous souhaitez changer de cursus ? demanda le Doyen en joignant ses mains.

\- Non, je souhaite seulement me renseigner sur la possibilité de le faire, rectifia gentiment Hermione.

\- Le droit ne vous convient plus ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! J'aime beaucoup le Droit magique. Seulement, j'ai une opportunité de devenir Professeur de potion à Poudlard et même si je n'ai donné qu'un cours, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. De plus, je m'ennuie quelque peu, la plupart du temps. Les cours sont vraiment d'une grande qualité mais, tout ce que j'apprends me semble logique et donc, très facile. Les potions m'ont toujours plu mais je n'avais jamais envisagé d'y faire carrière en tant qu'enseignante…

\- Toutefois, maintenant que le Professeur McGonagall vous a soufflée l'idée, cela vous paraît envisageable, termina le Doyen à sa place.

\- Exactement !

\- Et bien, je connais votre dossier. L'année dernière, vous aviez pris l'option potion dans votre université française et vos notes étaient excellentes, comme toutes les autres. Vous n'avez manqué que deux mois de cours dans cette matière. Si le travail ne vous fait pas peur, vous n'aurez pas mal à rattraper tout ça. Il vous faudra certainement trouver un élève du cursus des potions pour vous aider mais je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème pour vous. Qui refuserait d'aider Hermione Granger ?!

Là encore, elle était un peu irritée par le fait que tout ne se résume qu'à son nom. Seulement, pour une fois, elle devait bien admettre que cela l'arrangeait.

\- Si vous vous décidez rapidement, je ne vois aucun problème à ce changement. De plus, je tiens à vous rappeler que si vous le désirez, et si cela ne vous donne pas une trop grande charge de travail, tous les diplômes supérieurs peuvent être passé en candidat libre. De ce fait, même si vous quittez le cursus du Droit magique, vous pourrez quand même passer les examens de cette matière.

Hermione en déduit qu'elle ne perdait rien si elle décidait de changer d'orientation. Certes, entre les cours qu'elle donnerait, ses propres cours de potions et de théorie en potion, ses révisions et si elle le voulait, ses révisions en Droit magique, elle ne s'ennuierait pas. Mais elle s'en sentait capable. Elle n'aurait qu'à demander les cours à un élève et les réviser. Tout cela était parfait. Peut-être que dans deux ans elle sortirait de l'Université diplômé en potion, en Droit magique avec un poste de Professeur à l'Ecole de Magie Poudlard. C'est cela qui la décida.

\- Je demande donc le changement de cursus. Je me sens très motivée pour rattraper mon retard. Je sais déjà à qui demander de l'aide, et je compte aussi passer les examens de Droit Magique en candidat libre. Je pense que ça va faire beaucoup, mais qu'est-ce que deux ans dans une vie ?

Le Doyen lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit un emploi du temps ainsi qu'une liste de fourniture et un papier à signer pour que le changement soit effectif.

\- Vous aviez déjà tout préparé ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je suis en contact avec Minerva… pardon, le Professeur McGonagall. J'étais déjà au courant pour les cours que vous donnez dans son école. Je savais également que vous ne laisseriez pas passer une opportunité pareille ! Vous n'êtes pas qu'un nom Miss Granger. Si je vous apprécie, c'est parce que j'ai rarement eu le plaisir de voir des étudiants aussi consciencieux que vous. Les devoirs que vous rendez au Professeur Green font beaucoup parler de vous ! Et vous commencez à connaître votre professeur, il ne fait pas de compliment à la légère.

Hermione fit un grand sourire au Doyen et lui rendit le parchemin signé.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Foster.

\- Je vous en prie, Miss Granger et accrochez-vous ! Les deux prochaines années seront très stressantes, même pour vous, prévint-il.

Hermione acquiesça puis partit pour acheter ses nouveaux manuels. Elle contacta également Drago en lui demandant de venir avec tous ses cours de potion depuis le début de l'année. Dans un coin de son salon, elle fit même une espèce de petit laboratoire avec un chaudron. De cette manière, elle pourrait s'entraîner à domicile. Elle était prête voilà le défi qui lui avait manqué et qui rendrait sa vie passionnante.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, un chapitre sans Drago, je suis désolé mais le chapitre suivant vous fera oublier son absence à celui-ci ;)**

 **Alors, Minerva a bien caché son jeu hein ? Vous pensez qu'Hermione a fait le bon choix ?**

 **Bizzz à tous et à Samedi prochain !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde, bon, comme certains l'auront remarqué, je me suis un peu embrouillé avec les dates de publication. Pour la simple et bonne raison que toutes mes fanfics sauf celle-ci sont publiée le samedi, du coup, j'ai décidé de remettre celle-ci le même jour. Donc, un chapitre tous les samedi à partir de maintenant ;)**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Rine : Contente que l'idée te plaise, elle n'était pas prévue à la base XD**_

 _ **Petite-plume : Merci beaucoup ;)**_

 _ **Lily : Voilà la suite ;)**_

 _ **Minimissmalefoy : Haha, on va bien voir s'il y a un sous-entendu ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'Hermione jonglait entre les cours qu'elle donnait à Poudlard, les cours qu'elle suivait le plus souvent possible pour le cursus des potions, les révisions et entraînements qui allaient avec, plus son travail sur les cours de droit magique en parralèle.

Finalement, pour rendre service à son ancienne élève, Slughorn accepta de reprendre les quatre dernières années le temps qu'Hermione finisse ses études, lui enlevant ainsi quelques heures de cours. Les révisions du droit magique ne lui prenaient pas longtemps et heureusement, car ses cours en potion étaient monstrueusement compliqués. Elle avait toujours suivi les consignes des manuels à la lettre, mais Harry lui avait appris en sixième année que ce n'était pas toujours ce qu'il fallait faire. Malgré ça, elle avait persisté à respecter scrupuleusement ce qui était inscrit jusqu'à ses ASPIC et lors de sa première année avec l'option potion.

Si cela ne s'était pas ressenti lors de ses examens à Poudlard, où elle avait obtenu des notes excellentes ça commençait à poser problème aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais elle n'était pas excellente non plus.

Drago était le meilleur de la classe, mais elle n'était même pas deuxième. Cela pouvait la faire passer pour une prétentieuse, mais se retrouver en dehors du trio de tête la gênait fortement. Elle n'était pas habituée à bien se débrouiller, elle était habituée à exceller.

Alors il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve d'initiative, qu'elle sorte de sa zone de confort pour s'aventurer dans les zones de l'expérimentation. Elle avait le temps des vacances de Noël pour s'améliorer et apprendre plus qu'elle ne savait déjà. Mais cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Heureusement, aujourd'hui, elle pouvait compter sur Drago. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé devoir compter sur Drago Malefoy pour l'aider et encore moins… et encore moins pouvoir le faire. Mais oui, il était là, et à chaque fois qu'elle avait du temps pour s'entraîner.

Bien sûr, il y trouvait son compte également. Lorsqu'Hermione faisait une mauvaise expérimentation ou que la potion était ratée pour une raison ou une autre, il ne manquait pas de la taquiner. Cependant cela n'était en rien comparable avec l'époque de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, s'était fait amicalement. « Amicalement »… Hermione avait du mal à se dire qu'elle le considérait comme un ami.

D'ailleurs, elle le voyait plus que n'importe quel autre de ses amis, car Drago et elle suivaient le même cursus. Ils révisaient ensemble, grâce aux notes que prenait Drago lorsque Hermione ne pouvait pas y assister. Bien sûr, Harry restait Harry, il était un ami indétrônable. Mais passer du temps avec Drago était plaisant. Il savait la faire rire, il savait piquer assez fort son orgueil pour la remotiver, il savait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se divertir, il savait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait par cœur, moins qu'Harry mais plus que Ron en tout cas.

Ron était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle appréciait tant la compagnie du blond. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, elle oubliait de se demander avec qui le rouquin était à l'instant même. Elle pouvait oublier que Ron ne semblait souffrir de rien quand elle, elle n'avait plus eu de relation sexuelle depuis plus d'un an.

Oui, c'était ça. Ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois en tant que couple pour Halloween, lors de leur première année d'université. Elle n'était pas une folle du sexe, d'ailleurs, elle n'en raffolait pas tellement à l'époque où elle avait Ron. Mais maintenant, ça lui manquait de plus en plus. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle ressentait un besoin d'affection.

\- Granger, ton chaudron va fondre si tu continues, lui dit Drago d'une voix moqueuse.

Hermione secoua la tête et tâcha de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la potion soit terminée. Drago s'approcha et regarda.

\- Ta potion n'est pas mauvaise, commenta-t-il.

\- Mais elle n'est pas bonne non plus, devina Hermione en fronçant les sourcils en regardant sa mixture.

\- C'est ça, avoua Drago en se plaçant au-dessus du chaudron.

Il lui expliqua quelques trucs mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle sentait le corps de Drago derrière le sien, elle pouvait humer son parfum. Ses bras la frôlaient de temps en temps alors qu'il lui montrait le manuel, les ingrédients ou le chaudron. Probablement afin d'indiquer ce dont il parlait mais elle n'avait pas pu comprendre un seul fichu mot.

\- Granger, il faut vraiment que tu t'envoies en l'air ! se moqua Drago en s'éloignant.

\- Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle sursautant.

La distance entre elle et le blond semblait avoir réussi à lui rendre un minimum ses facultés. Pas toutes, mais la plupart. Voyant qu'elle semblait s'être reprise, il se rapprocha à nouveau pour reprendre ses explications. Seulement, pour bien faire comprendre à Hermione que son moment d'égarement n'était pas passé inaperçu, il répéta sa dernière phrase.

\- Je disais : « Granger, il faut vraiment que tu t'envoies en l'air ! »

Là, elle se trouvait entre deux feux. La présence de Drago derrière elle, bien que moins proche que tout à l'heure, faisait qu'elle avait encore suffisamment de facultés pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais elle n'en avait pas assez pour agir raisonnablement. Prise d'une impulsion, elle se tourna alors vers lui et l'embrassa, s'accrochant à sa nuque, à ses cheveux, le poussant même contre le meuble de la cuisine pour se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Dans un premier temps, il en fut tellement stupéfait qu'il ne la repoussa pas. Puis la raison faisant son chemin en lui, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la sorcière pour mettre fin au baiser mais il n'y arriva pas. Non pas parce qu'elle forçait, mais juste parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de la repousser.

Après tout, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien bu, elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Puis à force de passer du temps avec elle, il sortait beaucoup moins qu'avant et joindre l'utile à l'agréable n'était pas une si mauvaise idéeDe plus, il devait avouer que la sorcière lui plaisait beaucoup, de plus en plus à force de la côtoyer.

Alors, au lieu de la repousser, il descendit ses mains sur sa poitrine, sur sa taille et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Avec un dernier sursaut de conscience, il poussa sorcière jusqu'à la table de potion et éteignit le chaudron avant de pousser Hermione contre le mur. Il lui enleva précipitammen son haut et son short puis la regarda quelques secondes en sous-vêtements. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle tenait la forme la Granger.

Hermione le laissa la regarder. A l'instant, elle n'avait plus aucune pudeur, plus aucun complexe. L'envie et l'excitation étaient trop présentes pour laisser place à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle reprit un instant les rênes et le plaqua à nouveau contre le meuble de la cuisine et commença à le déshabiller. Manquant de patience, après avoir déboutonné deux boutons de la chemise du blond, elle tira carrément dessus, faisant sauter le reste. Cela la fit sourire, de même que Drago. Elle lui enleva ensuite son pantalon et son boxer d'un même mouvement puis prit son sexe en main alors que sa bouche trouvait une fois de plus celle de Drago. Elle commença à effectuer des va-et-vient, lents, puis rapides, faisant gémir le blond contre sa bouche.

N'y tenant plus, il la repoussa contre le mur lui enleva sa culotte, la pénétrant sitôt qu'elle eut mis ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle agrippa d'une main les cheveux de Drago alors que l'autre se plantait dans son épaule, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il accéléra le mouvement, se fit moins doux, car leur envie mutuelle était tout sauf douce. C'était un besoin presque vital, bestial. Il aimait l'entendre crier son prénom, il aimait sentir ses dents sur sa lèvre, il aimait la sentir elle…

Puis il la sentit se crisper tout autour de lui et enfin, se détendre après un dernier cri, tremblante. Dans un dernier coup de rein, il jouit en elle. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il la porta sur le lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il la serra contre lui et embrassa sa tempe avant de se laisser cueillir par le sommeil, quasiment en même temps que la sorcière.

Il était trop fatigué et comblé pour réfléchir. S'il l'avait fait, il se serait demandé pourquoi il restait plutôt que de partir comme il le faisait habituellement dans ce genre de situation.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il trouva un mot sur l'oreiller de la sorcière.

« Salut. Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller, mais je devais à tout prix me rendre à Poudlard pour une réunion des professeurs. Comme tu es en vacances, je me suis dit que je pouvais te laisser tranquille.

Le café est prêt, si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à te servir. Tu commences à avoir l'habitude de mon appart après tout. Si tu veux partir, tu trouveras une clef à côté de la cafetière. Ne te fais pas de films, c'est juste pour que tu puisses partir si le souhaite, tu pourras cacher la clef sous le paillasson.

Merci pour hier. A plus tard, Hermione. »

Drago eut un sourire en lisant cette lettre. Bien sûr, en lisant le mot « clef » il s'était senti mal à l'aise, mais elle l'avait prévu, elle le connaissait définitivement très bien. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche. Une fois lavé, il se mit devant le miroir pour se coiffer et s'habiller avec ses vêtements de la veille qu'il lava magiquement.

Il regarda l'étagère de la sorcière et vit un flacon de parfum, moldu selon lui, puisque la marque et la bouteille ne lui disaient rien. Il s'agit d'une petite bouteille rouge en forme de pomme. Il ôta le bouchon et respira les effluves qui s'en dégageaient, fermant les yeux. Cela lui rappelait la veille mais aussi toutes les fois où il l'avait discrètement senti. Mais ça lui rappela autre chose également, comme à chaque fois, sauf qu'il n'arrivait jamais à se remémorer où il avait déjà senti cette odeur avant de la sentir sur Hermione.

Il finit par reposer le flacon, puis alla prendre un café et s'installa tranquillement dans le salon. La sorcière ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, les réunions ne durant généralement pas longtemps. Il s'arrêta deux secondes sur le fait que, pour une fois, il ne s'empressait pas de partir alors qu'elle lui avait carrément offert une porte de sortie.

Cependant, il se rassura en se disant qu'il passait déjà beaucoup de temps avec elle bien avant que leur relation ne devienne. Aucune chance que lui, Drago Malefoy, devienne sentimental. Il chassa tout de suite la pensée qui lui fit réaliser qu'il avait brisé un de ses principes les plus important, étant celui de ne jamais dormir avec l'une de ses partenaires de jeu. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

* * *

 **Alors, j'attends vos avis ! Selon vous, est-ce que je me suis bien rattrapé de son absence au chapitre précédent ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! Il n'y a que ça pour nous motiver à continuer et vous le faites très bien pour moi. Merci à tous. 100 reviews atteinte au chapitre 9, jamais je n'aurais pensé voir ça, encore merci ! J'hallucine aussi pour le nombre de reviews anonyme XD**

 **Réponse à Missgryffi : Merci, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ;)**

 **Réponse à Berenice : Hihi, oui, je plaide coupable, je n'arrive pas à voir Ron comme un bon coup, mais bon, pour sa défense, c'est juste parce que je ne l'aime pas XD. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à Rine : Contente de t'avoir prise au dépourvu ;) Tu vas voir dans la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ;) Merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à Kitten : Je suis contente lorsque une lectrice devine entre mes lignes, merci ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;) Merci encore et des bisous *cœur***

 **Réponse à Minimissmalefoy x2 : Merci, deux reviews pour moi toute seule, je suis gâtée ! *cœur* ! J'ai changé les jours de publication pour la remettre au samedi avec les autres, du coup tu as attendu plus que prévu XD désolé ;). Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Réponse à Lily x2 : Toi aussi tu me gâtes ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu accroches à ce point à toutes mes Dramione et surtout à celle-ci. Je t'avoue que l'écrire est un vrai plaisir car elle est plus légère que les précédentes, du coup, je ne suis jamais en difficulté sur celle-ci XD. J'ai adoré écrire les autres hein XD Merci à toi, tu es là depuis la toute première et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me touche. Si tu arrêtais de me lire ou de commenter, ça me ferait bizarre XD *cœur***

 **Réponse à Mlulu : Vraiment merci ! Ta review m'a énormément touché, quel compliment ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ;) Sur cette histoire, j'ai la chance d'avoir l'une des meilleures bêta que j'ai jamais connu, merci à Ewimonde93. Merci encore ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

\- Tu as couché avec Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Tu devrais le répéter plus fort, je suis sûre qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu à l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse ! persiffla-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Pardon. Donc tu as couché avec Malefoy, répéta-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Je viens de te le dire et tu sais bien que je ne te ferai pas de blague à ce sujet.

\- Et donc vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Par Merlin, non ! On parle de Drago Malefoy. Il passe beaucoup de temps chez moi pour m'aider dans les potions, on bosse ensemble, on s'entend bien, on couche ensemble à l'occasion, mais ça ne va pas plus loin !

\- Tu veux dire que c'est arrivé plus d'une fois ? s'étonna Harry.

En effet, après la première fois qui s'était produite il y avait de cela une semaine, Hermione et Drago avait réitéré l'expérience. Plusieurs fois, qui plus est. Pour être précis, cela s'était même produit chaque jour, et même parfois plusieurs fois sur la même journée. Et pas toujours dans des endroits qu'Hermione jugeait décents. Le désir qu'il faisait naître en elle abbattait toutes les limites qu'elle avait mises jusque là. Aussi, faire l'amour à la bibliothèque universitaire ne lui semblait plus autant impudique, elle trouvait même ça excitant.

Mais elle ne demandait rien, elle attendait toujours qu'il vienne et il ne la faisait jamais attendre longtemps. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de ce genre de relation bien longtemps. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, car ça donnerait raison à Malefoy, puisqu'il avait insinué qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se contenter d'une histoire sans lendemain.

Par contre, elle devait avouer que le genre de relation qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy avait son avantage. Elle n'attendait rien de lui, ainsi elle ne prenait pas le risque d'avoir mal comme cela avait pu arriver avec Ron. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Hermione pensait en tout cas !

Elle passa d'ailleurs une grosse partie de son après-midi à convaincre Harry qu'elle aimait cette « relation » avant qu'il ne décide de changer de sujet.

\- Ah ! En fait, Gin m'a demandé si tu venais à la soirée des sportifs ce soir ?

\- Si je ne viens pas, elle va encore m'embêter pendant des heures pour me convaincre. Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que je suis deux cursus en simultané combiné avec un emploi à mi-temps !

\- Elle a anticipé que tu dirais ça, donc elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle en a conscience mais que ce n'est pas une raison de t'empêcher de relâcher la pression de temps en temps.

Hermione allait lui répondre qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen parfait pour relâcher la pression et que ce moyen s'appelait Malefoy. Mais elle savait que cela mettrait mal à l'aise son meilleur ami, par conséquent elle se retint et se contenta d'acquiescer. Surtout qu'elle devait bien admettre qu'entre son emploi du temps bien chargé et ses moments passés avec le blond, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour ses amis. Elle pouvait bien leur consacrer une soirée.

Elle rentra chez elle et trouva Drago dans son salon, en train de regarder sa télé.

\- Tu n'as donc pas de maison ?! lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Drago tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire en coin.

\- Je sais que tu aimes que je te surprenne.

\- En temps normal, oui ! Mais là, je dois me préparer, dit-elle en s'installant tout de même à ses côtés.

\- Te préparer pour quoi ? questionna-t-il en l'allongeant sur le canapé.

\- Pour la soirée des sportifs de l'université. Il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi ils en organisent toutes les semaines d'ailleurs !

\- Parce que ça leur permet d'emballer toutes les groupies qui y viennent, répondit Drago en embrassant le cou de la sorcière.

\- Logique, dit Hermione en fermant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu y vas ?

\- Parce qu'Harry et Ginny me demandent d'y aller et que je ne les vois pas assez ces temps-ci, répondit-elle avant de gémir en sentant les doigts frais du blond sur sa poitrine.

\- On risque de s'y croiser, annonça Drago tout en continuant ses caresses.

Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant d'ôter la chemise du blond. Il était préférable pour elle de ne pas trop songer à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Elle n'allait certainement pas apprécier voir le blond, son blond, draguer à droite et à gauche. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas vraiment son blond, tout était clair sur ce point. Elle allait se rendre à cette soirée et faire comme si le voir avec d'autres filles ne la gênait pas. Sa fierté ferait tout le travail, et elle y arriverait.

Sa parenthèse érotique avec Drago prit fin trop vite à son goût et elle le regarda partir en lui souriant. Elle prit une douche, se coiffa et s'habilla. Elle se dit que, si elle était vraiment très sexy, peut-être cela le dissuaderait d'aller vers d'autres.

\- Tu es pathétique ma pauvre fille ! se houspilla-t-elle.

Elle opta finalement pour une robe bleue nuit, sexy mais pas trop. La longueur était décente, un miracle vu que Ginny l'avait choisie pour elle. La robe aux fines bretelles était dos nu, et des fils s'y croisaient. Elle mit une paire de talons noirs et sa fameuse petite veste en cuir qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. Pour ses cheveux, elle se contenta d'un chignon négligé, elle ne voulait pas perdre une demi-heure à essayer de les coiffer. Une légère touche de maquillage puis elle partit.

\- Granger ! s'exclama l'une des équipes de sportifs de l'université en la voyant arriver sur le terrain.

\- Salut, dit-elle en faisant la bise à ceux qu'elle connaissait le mieux.

\- Prête à mettre le feu ce soir ? On a des barils, dit l'un d'eux avec un sourire enthousiaste.

\- Je ne suis pas habillée en conséquence, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu nous supporteras alors !

\- Ah, ça je peux, s'amusa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner des joueurs.

Elle retrouva Ginny, Harry et même Ron dans la foule. Ils se saluèrent tous puis Hermione prit le verre que Ron lui ramena.

\- Tu es très belle, dit le roux.

\- On fait quoi ? demanda Hermione à Ginny en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Ron.

\- Ce qu'on fait dans ce genre soirée, répondit la rouquine en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie.

Elles commencèrent à danser et Hermione oublia vite ses soucis. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Drago, en compagnie de Parkinson. Cette dernière n'était-elle pas censée être à l'étranger ? Il lui semblait que le blond lui avait dit ça la dernière fois.

\- Ça va ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, oui !

La rouquine suivit son regard puis eut un sourire Hermione ne savait vraiment pas mentir.

\- Weaslette !

Ginny se retourna pour se retrouver devant un garçon noir assez bien bâti et charmant à qui elle offrit un sourire.

\- Zabini ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Harry serra la main du jeune homme, Ron se contenta d'un signe de tête.

\- Salut Granger, dit-il en lui faisant une bise.

\- Salut, répondit-elle un peu surprise par la gentillesse de Blaise.

\- Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda le noir en mettant ses bras autour des épaules des deux jeunes filles.

\- Oui, enfin, ce n'est que le début, répondit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Blaise rigola puis Harry attira sa fiancée à lui pour la faire danser un peu plus loin, ce qui l'amusa. Ron allait proposer à Hermione de danser mais s'en apercevant, la brune n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de le proposer à Zabini qui, bien que surpris, accepta.

\- Alors, ton retour se passe bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va, je ne me plains pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- En tout cas, tu es vraiment devenue jolie depuis l'école ! Je me souviens de toi avec ton dos courbé, tes bras pleins de livres, tes cheveux dans tous les sens. Tu as toujours été jolie mais là, c'est beaucoup mieux.

La sorcière lui fit un sourire.

\- Dommage que tu couches avec mon meilleur ami, ajouta-t-il.

\- On peut dire que tu ne tournes pas autour du pot ! s'exclama-t-elle, assez gênée.

\- Désolé, je suis comme ça, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Drago et moi… enfin, je n'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi mais, si c'était le cas, Drago ne serait pas un problème. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça ! s'empourpra-t-elle soudainement, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle, comprenant bien mieux qu'elle les raisons de ses propos. Je sais comment est Drago et je sais faire la différence entre ses coups d'un soir et toi !

\- Je ne vois pas de différence.

\- Pourtant, il y en a ! Déjà, il te voit tous les jours.

\- Nous révisons ensemble.

\- Ensuite, il n'y a qu'à le regarder en ce moment. Il est jaloux, ça crève les yeux, aouta-t-il sans s'arrêter sur la remarque de la jeune fille.

Hermione tourna son regard vers Drago et se perdit un instant dans ses prunelles grises. Il les regardait avec attention.

\- Puis surtout, depuis qu'il couche avec toi, il ne couche avec personne d'autre, termina Blaise.

\- Et Pansy ?

\- C'est sa meilleure amie, notre meilleure amie. Il a couché avec elle, c'était d'ailleurs sa première, mais ça n'a jamais été sérieux et ils ne l'ont plus refait depuis cette fois-là.

\- Pourquoi ne couche-t-il plus avec personne ?

\- Parce que tu lui apportes ce qu'il recherche.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me le dire dans ce cas ?

\- Parce qu'on parle de Drago ! Si je lui fais remarquer qu'il ne voit plus personne en dehors de toi, il serait tenté d'y remédier juste pour me montrer que j'ai tort.

\- Ton meilleur ami est compliqué ! Mais dans tous les cas, je ne suis même pas sûre moi-même de ce que je veux. Alors, pour l'instant, ça me convient, dit Hermione.

Blaise lui offrit un sourire puis après avoir dansé un moment, ils prirent la direction du bar. Pansy et Drago ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

\- Salut Hermione, dit-elle gentiment en lui faisant la bise.

\- Salut… Pansy, répondit Hermione un peu surprise par la gentillesse de celle qu'elle avait détestée pendant longtemps.

\- Blaise, fais-moi danser, exigea Pansy avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais je viens tout juste de…

\- Fais-moi danser, insista-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en l'emmenant loin de Drago et d'Hermione.

\- Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda Drago.

\- Ça va, répondit Hermione.

Le blond se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

\- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione sourit, ce que Drago ne put voir puisqu'il ne pouvait pas discerner son visage étant près de son oreille0

\- Nous sommes en soirée, à l'université…

\- Le faire à la bibliothèque ne t'a pas gêné la dernière fois, lui rappela-t-il.

\- La bibliothèque est fermée, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

\- Pas les amphis, chuchota Drago en la tirant vers la sortie.

* * *

 **Alors, on voit que quelques jours se sont écoulés, cela vous a surpris ? Ça vous a plu ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de la relation qu'ils sont en train de créer ?**

 **Vos pronostics, qui sera le premier à dire Je t'aime ? J'ai déjà écrit le premier "je t'aime" donc j'ai hâte de savoir si vous viserez juste ou non XD une chance sur deux ;)**

 **Sinon, j'ai déjà quelques autres Dramione sous le coude mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle je vous proposerais (bien que j'ai une petite idée au vu de mon avancée sur l'une d'elle, qui est pourtant la dernière que j'ai commencé XD). Car je pense que vous vous doutez que celle-ci ne fera pas partie de mes fics longues et interminables ;) Avec autant de légéreté et sans rebondissement, je me vois mal vous en faire 40 chapitres.**

 **Voilà, je vous fait des bisous et vous dit à Samedi prochain !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponse à Bérénice : J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) A bas Ron !**

 **Réponse à Kitten : Oui, je savais que ça serait surprenant, du coup, l'idée m'a plu ;) Oui, complexes, comme tu dis, enfin, j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût ;)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Merci, comme toujours, je suis très touché !**

 **Réponse à Lia : Le comptage est fait en bas et c'est une très bonne suggestion que tu m'as faite, je n'y aurais pas pensé sinon. Merci ;). Contente que tu aimes, je dis légère car normalement, il y a toujours un fond d'action dans mes Dramione, mais pas dans celle-ci ;) Merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à Minimissmalefoy :Haha, j'adore "entre nos deux amoureux-mais-pas-trop-encore" XD. Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **Encore et toujours, merci à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir atteri dans une dimension parallèle. Il ne pouvait y avoir que ça comme explication en voyant toutes les personnes réunies dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Passer le réveillon du vingt-quatre décembre avec Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna n'avait rien d'étrange, ils le faisaient depuis quelques années déjà. Ajouter Drago à la table était assez prévisible vu la relation qu'entretenaient lui et Hermione. Harry et Ginny avaient fait l'effort de l'inviter pour montrer à Hermione qu'ils acceptaient ses choix.

Cependant, lorsque celui-ci avait refusé en disant qu'il le passait avec ses amis, Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Harry lui propose de les emmener avec lui. Elle avait été encore plus surprise que les anciens serpents acceptent.

En ce vingt-quatre décembre, la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd comptait donc en plus du cercle d'amis habituels, Drago, Blaise, Théo Nott, et Pansy. Mis à part Ron qui était renfrogné, l'ambiance était très détendue et chaleureuse.

\- Alors Hermione, tu t'en sors avec tes deux cursus ? demanda Pansy.

\- J'essaie en tout cas, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules en souriant.

\- Si j'en crois Drago, tu te débrouilles très bien. Et il n'est pas du genre à faire des compliments pour rien, ajouta Pansy.

\- Tu me complimentes ? questionna Hermione en regardant Drago, un sourcil haussé.

\- J'ai juste dit que tu n'étais pas mauvaise. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat à la citrouille ! répondit Drago, gêné.

Hermione cacha son ricanement dans son verre pendant que les autres tâchaient de retenir leurs rires. Ginny, en ramenant les bouteilles d'alcool, fit une parfaite distraction.

\- Et toi Pansy ? J'ai appris que tu revenais en Angleterre définitivement. Tu comptes faire quoi ? lui demanda Hermione.

Elle voulait se montrer aussi aimable que possible envers l'ancienne Serpentard, puisque cette dernière faisait également preuve d'amabilité à son égard.

\- J'ai décidé d'arrêter mes études pour me lancer dans l'événementiel. Je veux organiser mes propres soirées. Enfin, dans un premier temps se sera surtout des anniversaires ou des mariages de petites envergures, mais j'espère réussir à organiser des événements plus sérieux et me faire un nom, expliqua-t-elle avec entrain.

\- J'espère que ça marchera comme tu voudras, dit Ginny.

Pansy lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle réussira. Il lui faut juste l'événement qui lui permettra de se faire connaître, son talent fera le reste, intervint Blaise, faisant rougir Pansy.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un bref regard avant que la rouquine fasse un signe de tête affirmatif. Ces deux-là arrivaient à se comprendre sans un mot cela impressionnait toujours Hermione.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais organiser notre mariage. Nous prévoyions ça pour après mes études d'Auror, juillet ou août, proposa Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le couple, surpris, à l'exception de celui de Luna qui restait perdu dans le vague et celui de Ron qui était désapprobateur.

\- C'est très gentil mais vous n'êtes pas obligés… je veux dire que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis. On peut même dire que, jusqu'à récemment, nous étions plutôt l'opposé. Bien sûr, organiser le mariage d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley propulserait ma carrière comme aucun autre événement ne pourrait le faire, mais…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Nous ne sommes peut-être pas amis mais nous ne sommes plus ennemis. Puis, crois-moi, quand tu auras eu affaire au mécontentement de ma mère une fois qu'elle aura appris que nous avons décidé de confier l'organisation du mariage à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, tu penseras que notre idée n'était qu'une façon de nous venger, s'amusa Ginny.

Tout le monde rigola et Pansy finit par accepter. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Pansy intervenait souvent pour proposer des idées au couple et finalement, elle partit dans une grande discussion avec Ginny sur ce que la rouquine attendait de son mariage. Une fois le dessert pris, Harry invita tout le monde au salon. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser aux toilettes et à son retour, elle faillit bousculer Ron à l'entrée de la pièce où tout le monde se tenait.

Le jeune homme lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber à cause du choc et planta ses yeux dans les siens . Elle aussi le regardait et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait plus que l'ami. Elle n'avait plus cette douleur lorsqu'elle croisait ses yeux bleus, ni cet amour. Depuis combien de temps ses sentiments n'étaient plus là ? Elle n'aurait pas su le dire, mais ils n'y étaient plus, ça c'était certain. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Drago, qui les fixait d'un œil méfiant. Pour le rassurer, elle lui offrit un sourire, mais cela ne le dérida pas pour autant. Ron leva les yeux au-dessus de lui et eut un sourire.

\- Du gui, dit-il sans lâcher le bras d'Hermione.

Certains avaient les yeux rivés sur l'ancien couple, d'autres sur Drago. Pansy voulut le retenir lorsqu'elle vit le blond sortir sa baguette, mais il se contenta de lancer un incendio sur la branche au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione et de Ron.

\- Voilà, plus de gui, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Hermione profita de l'hébétement de Ron pour dégager son bras de la poigne du rouquin, et pour rejoindre les autres. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Drago et passa discrètement sa main dans son dos pour tenter de le calmer. Il semblait à deux doigts d'engager un duel avec Ron, et celui-ci n'aurait pas calmé le jeu vu son état de nerf. Le temps semblait comme figé. Personne n'osait bouger, personne n'osait parler, et cela commençait à devenir légèrement pesant.

\- Drago a eu raison, le gui devait être infesté de Nargoles, intervint Luna.

La magie de Luna opéra une fois de plus, et la plupart des invités se mirent à rire. Ron s'éclipsa aux toilettes et Drago se détendit. Cependant, malgré l'intervention de Luna, la soirée ne reprenait pas aussi bien. Hermione fut la première à s'excuser pour quitter les lieux, prétextant devoir se lever tôt pour se rendre chez ses parents le lendemain midi. Avant de partir, elle adressa un regard à Drago qui se contenta de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue. Puis les Serpentard suivirent, Théo et Blaise rentrant chez eux et Drago suivant Pansy chez elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais Hermione avait l'air de vouloir que tu la rejoignes chez elle, dit Pansy lorsque le blond s'installa dans son canapé.

\- J'ai vu, répondit Drago sans rien ajouter d'autre.

\- Tu comptes y aller ? insista Pansy.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle pense…

\- Qu'elle pense que tu es fou d'elle ? termina Pansy pour lui.

\- Exactement, approuva Drago.

Pansy se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourtant, tu l'es !

\- Non.

\- Oh que si ! Tu n'as pas vu la façon que tu as de la regarder et surtout, je ne t'ai jamais vu jaloux pour d'autres filles. Or, tu l'étais quand Weasmoche l'a touchée.

\- Un Malefoy n'est pas jaloux, il aime simplement que les choses soient claires, et ici, il est clair que Weasmoche n'a pas intérêt à l'approcher. Penser qu'il l'a touchée il y a de ça quelques mois est déjà assez dégoûtant ! s'exclama Drago en grimaçant.

\- Par Merlin, Drago Malefoy, si un jour on fait danser tous les idiots, laisse-moi te dire que toi, tu ne feras pas partie de l'orchestre ! Hermione Granger ne se contentera pas de ce que tu veux bien lui céder longtemps…

\- Elle sait très bien que ça n'a rien de sérieux. J'ai été clair avec elle…

\- Oui, je me doute, tu es toujours très clair sur ce point là ! Mais d'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera lorsqu'elle voudra plus ?

Drago ne répondit pas et Pansy secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Moi je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer ! Elle ne te demandera rien, car cette fille a autant de fierté mal placée que toi. Elle passera simplement à autre chose. Peu importe qu'elle tienne à toi autant que tu tiens à elle…

\- Je ne tiens pas à elle ! s'exclama Drago avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Peu importe ce qu'elle ressentira, elle te quittera, elle pleurera puis elle rencontrera un gars ennuyeux mais qui lui offrira ce que toi tu lui refuses, et elle se convaincra qu'elle l'aime. Ce sera peut-être même Weasley ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il semble avoir arrêté de courir les bécasses. Il tourne autour d'Hermione comme un botruc tourne autour de son arbre, et à la moindre occasion, il tentera de la reconquérir. Et je doute que, cette fois-ci, il reproduise les mêmes erreurs, continua Pansy sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Drago.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je la demande en mariage ? railla Drago.

\- La rejoindre ce soir serait déjà un bon début, répondit Pansy sans tenir compte de l'ironie du blond.

\- Je préfère rentrer chez moi, répondit Drago en se levant.

Il partit et Pansy eut un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle venait de gagner. Drago ne rentrerait pas chez lui mais irait chez Hermione. Il était juste trop fier pour avouer que les arguments de Pansy l'avaient convaincu.

* * *

 **Pour celles qui ont lu Bref et qui se souviennent de certaines réplique de Pansy, vous remarquerez peut-être que j'ai fais du recyclage XD "** si un jour on fait danser tous les idiots, laisse-moi te dire que toi, tu ne feras pas partie de l'orchestre !" **En même temps, sans m'envoyer des fleurs, elle est épique cette punchline (je crois bien qu'elle n'est pas de moi XD**

 **Donc, dans ce chapitre, on voit un Ron qui passe à l'action, un Drago jaloux et complétement dans le déni, une Pansy assez sympathique et des amitiés qui se tissent timidement.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous et à Samedi !**

* * *

 **Pour les pronostics, j'ai réunis ceux qui ont donnés leurs avis ! N'hésitez pas à le donner ceux qui ne l'ont pas déjà fait ;)**

 **Hermione : 1 - Drago : 5. Réponse au prochain chapitre !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponse à Kitten : Non, il n'est pas jaloux, il aime simplement que les choses soient claire ;) Je te le prête si tu veux, mais il s'appelle revient ;) Haha, j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour Pansy et que j'ai tendance à en faire un personnage assez amusant (lorsqu'elle n'est pas méchante XD) qui a des répliques pas mal. En fait, côté réplique, je dirais que c'est le côté sombre de moi XD Elle dit ce qui me passe par la tête mais que je n'ose pas dire à voix haute ;) Voilà, c'était le moment psychanalyse à deux noises ;) Merci encore et toujours !**

 **Réponse à Bérénice : On ne le verra pas, mais il est bien allé chez Hermione. Merci pour l'idée du gui, je t'avoue que j'étais assez fière de moi XD Merci beaucoup.**

 **Réponse à Lily : Que de compliment ! Quand j'ai lu "mon écrivain préféré" je te promet que j'ai eu les larmes... Bah tiens, je les ai rien que d'en parler XD Bon, je suis super émotive en ce moment aussi ! Merci encore *cœur* oui, je ne peux pas faire les cœurs comme sur Facebook alors j'improvise ;)**

 **Réponse à Rine : Je suis contente que les relations entre les personnages te plaisent et j'espère que ça continuera ! Merci ;)**

 **Réponse à Lia : Haha, je sais que c'est une torture d'attendre, je lis aussi sur ce site ;) Mais vous avez de la chance, en ce moment, je n'ai qu'à faire de mon mieux pour tenir les délais, ce que j'ai toujours fait d'ailleurs et que j'espère faire le temps que j'écrirais ;) Merci beaucoup. Pour ton pronostic, tu vas avoir la réponse aujourd'hui !**

 **Réponse à Minimissmalefoy x2 : Haha, j'espère que tu trouveras Drago un peu moins aveugle dans ce chapitre... enfin, c'est vite dit XD Haha, oui, Pansy sait comment influencer Drago dans le sens qu'elle veut ;)**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour ces reviews qui me motivent et qui me font plaisir ! Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez la réponse tant attendu. Je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet et je n'ai même pas encore d'idée précise mais je vous dire ce que je pense sur la fin de cette fic à ce jour. Pour l'instant, j'ai terminé l'écriture du chapitre 15 et il est à la correction chez ma super bêta Ewimonde93 *(cœur* pour elle). Je pensais me contenter de faire les deux années d'université restante pour Hermione et Drago et terminer sur un épilogue se passant quelques temps plus tard. Je pense toujours faire ça.**

 **Pour les pronostics, vous étiez 7 pour Drago contre 1 pour Hermione !**

 **Sinon, un petit mot concernant ma page Facebook Mery-Alice Gilbert. Je fais des montages avec des morceaux de chapitres, bon, je suis censé les poster avant les chapitres mais généralement, j'avoue les poster le jour même de la publication, juste quelques minutes avant. Mais je suis triste, il n'y a quasiment pas de réaction, du coup, j'envisage d'arrêter. Les montages, ça prends du temps quand même XD. Enfin, pour moi, ce qui compte surtout c'est de lire vos réactions ici et là, vous me comblez comme pas possible ! *cœur* pour vous !**

 **Sinon, pour ceux que ma vie intéresse (non, sérieux, je ne vous en veux pas si c'est pas le cas XD) J'attends un heureux événement pour mai, d'où l'hyperémotivité face aux reviews ;) Enfin, voilà, je voulais partager ça avec vous !**

 **Pour ce qui est de la fanfic suivante, je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la Dramione qui suivra celle-ci. J'ai toujours plus de piste puisqu'en ce moment mon imagination part dans tous les sens ;)**

 **Voilà, assez de blabla, je vous laisse me lire.**

 **Pour celle qui ont lu jusqu'ici, je vous aime, *cœur* sur vous. Les autres, je vous tire la langue mais vous le saurez pas haha !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Voilà que des mois étaient passés. La seconde année d'Hermione touchait à sa fin et elle avait réussi à concilier ses deux cursus ainsi que son emploi. Les élèves l'appréciaient beaucoup, ses cours étaient de qualités. Du côté de l'université, ses notes en droit étaient excellentes et ses notes en potion évoluaient constamment.

Hermione était en train de chercher une robe qui fassent assez habillé pour la soirée de commémoration de la fin de la seconde guerre. Celle-ci se tiendrait au Ministère le 2 mai, et évidemment, le trio y étaient attendu plus que quiconque.

Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'aller acheter une robe en sachant qu'elle ne la porterait qu'à une seule occasion. Voilà pourquoi elle vidait, étoffe après étoffe, son placard sur le lit. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle vit le déshabillé que Ginny lui avait acheté il y a des mois. Elle l'envoya rejoindre le reste de son placard sur le lit, en continuant de vider le meuble.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué le blond appuyé nonchalamment au montant de la porte qui la regardait avec amusement. D'ailleurs, à la vue du déshabillé, celui-ci s'était approché du lit et avait pris l'étoffe en main. Se demandant comment il allait pouvoir la convaincre de porter ça pour son plaisir personnel.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ou tu as décidé de faire du nettoyage par le vide ? s'amusa Drago.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour le trouver assis sur ses vêtements, le déshabillé dans les mains, ce qui la fit rougir.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut. Si tu comptes jeter tout ça, laisse-moi te dire que cette chose n'atterrira pas à la poubelle avant que je puisse te voir dedans, la taquina-t-il en montrant le déshabillé.

\- Je ne jette rien, je cherche juste une robe. Quand à ça, dit-elle en faisant référence à la pièce que tenait toujours Drago, je ne le jetterai pas car c'est un cadeau mais il est hors de question que je le porte !

\- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, murmura-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle la tête dans son placard.

\- Tu entends des voix maintenant, Granger ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle sortit la tête de son placard et poussa un soupir de dépit. D'un coup de baguette, tout le linge se replia et alla se ranger dans le placard, sauf le déshabillé que tenait toujours Drago. Hermione eut un sourire amusé avec une idée qu'elle jugea diabolique.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je porte ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Drago en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

\- D'accord, je le porte dès ce soir si tu veux, accepta-t-elle en prenant l'étoffe des mains du blond perplexe.

\- OK Grangie jolie, tu veux quoi en échange ? demanda-t-il mi amusé mi inquiet.

\- Tu sais, il y a cette soirée au Ministère et j'aimerais vraiment ne pas y aller seule. Ronald me l'a proposé mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller avec lui, expliqua-t-elle avec un air qui aurait fait fondre de la glace.

\- Granger, que je veuille ou non te faire plaisir, là tu m'en demande trop. Je n'ai pas ma place aux soirées de commémoration. Je dois te rappeler ce que j'étais à cette époque-là ?

\- Tu n'étais qu'un ado perdu, répondit-elle en perdant son air joueur pour prendre un air sérieux.

\- Je reste persuadé que ma présence serait déplacée.

\- Ecoute, je n'insiste pas et je ne t'en veux pas, mais je tiens quand même à te rappeler que tu es Drago Malefoy. Depuis quand t'empêche-tu de faire des choses à cause de ce que les gens peuvent penser ?

Drago ne dit rien et Hermione préféra changer de sujet, cependant, c'est lui qui y revint juste quand ils passèrent à table.

\- Tu comptes y aller avec qui du coup ?

\- Probablement avec Ron, comme il me l'a proposé, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pourrais aussi demander à Blaise de t'accompagner, il t'aime bien apparemment, proposa Drago qui voulait à tout prix éloigner Ron sans passer pour le petit ami jaloux qu'il se refusait d'être.

\- Non, ça ira, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé. Puis Ron est mon ami… enfin, si on veut.

\- Ton « ami » te court après depuis plusieurs mois, lui fit remarquer Drago.

\- Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Drago avec un air neutre.

\- Tout est parfait dans ce cas.

Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui faire le plaisir de l'avouer. Sauf qu'il était coincé. Soit il acceptait d'y aller, soit elle y allait avec Weasmoche. Il se rassurait en se disant que même si elle s'y rendait avec le rouquin, c'était d'abord à lui qu'elle avait pensé. Weasley n'était rien d'autre qu'une roue de secours et cette pensée fit sourire Drago.

Cependant, songer au fait qu'elle allait s'y rendre au bras de Weasley, puis songer à cette foutue guerre et à tous ces mauvais choix l'abattait. Hermione s'en rendit compte et se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir lancé le sujet de la commémoration. Elle aurait dû savoir que lui ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Mais pour sa défense, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne voyait plus Drago pour ce qu'il avait été mais seulement pour ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Décidant de lui rendre son sourire qui était tellement plus beau à voir que son air morne, Hermione s'excusa afin de prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle se posta devant Drago qui remonta doucement les yeux sur elle tout en se raclant la gorge. Elle avait changé d'avis à propos du déshabillé. Après tout, elle s'était toujours sentie belle et désirable lorsque Drago posait les yeux sur elle. Pourquoi donc refuser de porter un vêtement qui lui plairait ?

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoie sur lui. Il remonta ses mains sur les reins de la jeune femme, dans son dos, dans sa nuque jusqu'à finalement la serrer contre lui. Sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, près de son cœur.

Il n'avait pas réellement perdu le jeu stupide qu'il avait lui-même lancé. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais dit « Je t'aime » mais au fond, il savait bien qu'il avait perdu depuis un moment déjà. Où était la différence entre dire « je t'aime » et le penser tellement fort que ne pas le lui dire devenait une torture ?

Mais il était terrifié. S'il lui disait, elle les considérerait comme un couple. Qui dit couple dit fidélité, certes, il n'avait plus toucher une autre sorcière depuis Hermione mais si demain l'envie revenait, il n'aurait pas à s'en vouloir. Puis elle voudrait qu'il emménage. Certes, il passait déjà la plupart de ses nuits chez elle, mais si le lendemain il n'en avait pas envie, il était inutile de passer par de longues explications. Puis elle voudrait parler fiançailles, mariage et enfants bien trop tôt à son goût.

Oui, il l'aimait mais il n'était pas prêt pour tout ce que cela risquait d'impliquer à court terme et encore moins sur le long terme. Pourtant, malgré les trois mots qu'il se refusait à lui dire, il ne cachait plus ses regards tendres, ses paroles qu'il n'avait jamais dit que pour elle.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, trop tendrement.

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Si elle disait ce qu'elle avait envie de dire, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elle gâche tout. Alors elle lui fit un grand sourire et ravala ce qu'elle comptait lui dire à l'origine.

\- Fais-moi voir les étoiles, dit-elle à la place.

\- Comme si je pouvais échouer à cette demande, répondit-il avec toute l'arrogance dont il savait faire preuve.

\- Tu es tellement prétentieux, dit-elle en secouant doucement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Réaliste, ma belle, réaliste, corrigea-t-il.

\- Allez, fais de ton mieux Malefoy, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il lui offrit ce sourire en coin qui la faisait toujours fondre, et elle l'embrassa en accrochant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds tellement doux. Il se leva en passant une de ses mains sous les fesses de la sorcière pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et la conduisit jusqu'au lit. Il la déposa doucement tout en se mettant sur elle.

Il embrassa ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine, puis l'attira à lui en position assise afin de dégrafer ce déshabillé fort séduisant mais qui devenait superflu. Une fois la sorcière nue, il l'allongea et ôta son propre tee-shirt pour pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il l'embrassa et caressa sa langue à l'aide de la sienne, pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait sa poitrine.

Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche et une de mains de Drago sur ses seins. Elle gémit un peu plus lorsqu'elle sentit les baisers descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à son intimité. Hermione sourit en se disant que son amant avait l'intention de lui faire voir les étoiles plus d'une fois ce soir. Elle se promit de le provoquer plus souvent.

En effet, Drago ne mit pas longtemps avant de voir les mains de la sorcière se crisper sur le drap et à sentir son corps se tendre avant qu'un cri magnifique lui échappe. Il remonta alors rapidement sur elle en se délestant de son boxer et l'embrassa tout en la pénétrant. Ses va-et-vient étaient doux, et tendres. Cela était rare, mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin de douceur.

\- Drago…, dit-elle haletante.

Il la regarda elle n'était jamais aussi magnifique que lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il perdu dans ses yeux noisette.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle émue avant de l'embrasser.

Il partit en elle au moment où elle atteignit les étoiles, et se laissa aller à ses côtés, essouflé. Cependant, le moment d'oubli précédant le sexe avec Hermione ne dura pas aussi longtemps que d'habitude. Il l'avait dit. Il lui avait dit « je t'aime ». Il se foutait d'avoir perdu, ce jeu n'en était pas vraiment un, mais ce qu'il venait de dire allait changer les choses et il aimait sa relation avec la sorcière telle qu'elle était.

Lorsqu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'il était tendu, et elle savait bien à quoi cela était dû.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, tu sais que ça ne change rien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tourna son regard vers elle et tenta un sourire serein.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je sais, répondit-il.

\- Dans ce cas tout est parfait, dit la sorcière avant de poser sa tête contre le torse de son homme.

Il caressa distraitement son dos et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, malgré l'inquiétude qui l'habitait.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, la majorité l'a emportée et je vous promets que le chapitre était écrit avant le lancement des pronostics, donc, je n'ai pas été influencé ;)**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que voyez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **J'espère vous annoncer prochainement qu'elle Dramione suivra celle-là !**

 **Bisous et bonne semaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Réponse à DramioneLove : J'espère que la suite et la future Dramione te plairont ! Pour l'instant, j'ai trop de projet pour déterminer celle que je choisirais XD Merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à Lia : Héhé, on verra bien XD pour l'instant ça roule ;) Merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à Bérénice : Merci beaucoup, oui, en effet on est très contents XD. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci !**

 **Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Si celle-ci touche à sa fin, il y en aura toujours une autre XD**

 **Réponse à Kitten : Héhé, oui, vous aviez visé juste dans la majorité ;) Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à te tirer la langue, je trouve ça mal poli XD Hihi, oui, tu as le droit à Drago mais j'en garde la propriété (quoi, je sais que c'est un humain mais c'est mon humain XD). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à Minimissmalefoy : Oui, ils ont ouverts les yeux, enfin, depuis un moment mais ils ne voulaient pas le dire XD. En fait, ils sont tellement discrets que tout le monde le sait déjà, Ron espère seulement évincer Drago (pauvre fou !). Je te remercie ;)**

 **Réponse à Rine : Haha, on va voir si tu va avoir besoin de lui botter les fesses XD Merci !**

* * *

 **Encore et toujours, merci à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Hermione avait emprunté, ou plutôt, avait été forcée d'emprunter une robe à Ginny pour la commémoration. Sa meilleure amie avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne cette robe la malgré les protestations d'Hermione. La robe d'un rouge carmin était longue et fendue sur toute la cuisse. Ce qui ne correspondait pas du tout à sa personnalité mais le regard que Drago lui lança lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain en valait la peine.

Malgré son regard explicite, il ne fit aucun commentaire, et après l'avoir embrassée, il partit. Voilà deux semaines qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Voilà deux semaines qu'il se faisait de plus en plus distant. Et Hermione tâchait de prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui faire de reproches.

Des coups frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de ses pensées et elle alla ouvrir pour découvrir Ron, qui serait son cavalier.

Au cours de l'année écoulée leur relation s'était apaisée. Elle avait compris que si elle avait enfin réussi à dépasser la fin de son histoire avec Ron et à le considérer de nouveau comme son ami, c'était seulement parce que elle était passée à autre chose. Pour elle, son histoire sentimentale avec Ron était bel et bien terminée et elle ne souhaitait plus revenir en arrière, parce que ce que lui offrait le présent était plus satisfaisant.

Ils se rendirent ensemble au Ministère et prirent la pose pour les photos, avant de pouvoir entrer dans la salle où se tenait la commémoration. Ils accompagnèrent le Ministre sur l'estrade avec Harry, où ils écoutèrent Kingsley faire son discours. Harry en fit de même, puis ils redescendirent après avoir posé pour quelques photos supplémentaires.

Hermione mit sa main dans celle de Ron et posa son autre main sur son épaule tandis que lui la posait sur la taille de la sorcière. Ils commencèrent à danser, Hermione veillant bien à garder des distances qu'elle jugeait acceptables.

\- La fouine a refusé de t'accompagner ? lui demanda Ron après quelques valses.

\- Drago ne se sent pas à sa place dans les commémorations, expliqua Hermione en insistant sur le prénom de son blond avant de poursuivre. Je peux le comprendre, il ne faisait pas partie des héros, il faisait partie de ceux qui n'avait pas le choix. Il est jugé, montré du doigt, pour des choix qui ne lui appartenaient même pas. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il n'est pas celui que tu penses

\- Vous êtes ensemble. A sa place, j'aurais fait un effort pour toi, répondit calmement Ron.

\- Notre relation est compliquée, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, Ron. Il n'est pas mauvais.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier des années d'insultes. Contre ma famille, la tienne, ton sang, Harry…il n'a épargné personne, et c'était son choix. Son père n'était pas là pour le forcer à s'en prendre à nous.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? lui répondit Hermione, dont la lassitude perçait dans sa voix. Son père l'a forcé à penser comme ça. Il voulait faire ce que son père lui disait pour gagner son approbation. On parle d'un gamin de onze ans qui a été élevé pour nous détester. Il a clairement des torts mais je ne lui en veux pas, car je le comprends. Puis, il a changé…

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Hermione regarda Ron dans les yeux. On pouvait y lire de la souffrance, mais mentir à cette question n'était pas lui rendre service. Depuis quelques mois, il tentait d'être à nouveau proche d'Hermione, il lui avait fait comprendre plusieurs fois qu'il voulait reconstruire leur couple. Il avait compris qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas.

\- Oui, je l'aime.

\- Mais lui, est-ce qu'il t'aime ? Après tout, il n'a même pas fait l'effort de venir…

Ron sentit une main tapoter son épaule et lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Drago. Un Drago sublime dans un costume moldu.

\- Je crois que je vais récupérer ma copine, dit-il avec un visage fermé.

Ron n'osa rien dire, le sourire d'Hermione s'étant illuminé à la vue de Drago. Il la laissa donc dans les bras du blond, avant de prendre la direction du bar sans pouvoir les lâcher du regard.

\- Tu es venu, dit-elle avec un sourire immense.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. Tu as raison, je suis Drago Malefoy, le regard des autres ne compte pas pour moi.

Ils commencèrent à danser sans tenir compte de certains regards surpris. A l'université, plus personne ne s'étonnait de les voir ensemble. Aussi, plus grand monde n'y faisait attention. Au Ministère, ce n'était pas pareil. Les sorciers présents avaient du mal à comprendre ce que faisait l'héroïne de guerre, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, au bras du fils de Lucius Malefoy, que tout le monde connaissait comme ayant été un Mangemort.

Hermione se sentait bien dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois qu'elle y était d'ailleurs. C'était en se sentant apaisée et comblée par la simple présence de Drago qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions sur l'étendue de ses sentiments pour lui. Mais elle se posait encore plus de questions sur les sentiments que lui avait pour elle. Surtout depuis le fameux « je t'aime » et son comportement distant. Elle pensait le perdre petit à petit, puis il lui faisait la surprise de venir. Il avait le don de souffler le chaud et le froid.

\- Drago, que fait-on toi et moi ? demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- On danse, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça.

\- Oui, je le sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, lui répondit-il en redevenant sérieux.

\- Sois juste honnête sur ce que tu ressens. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si distant depuis que tu m'as dit… ? Enfin, tu sais…

Drago plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Elle semblait agitée et il se doutait que le comportement qu'il avait eu envers elle ces dernières semaines avait dû la tracasser. Il s'en voulait mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il ressentait le besoin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ou qu'il ressentait l'envie de faire des choses qui montreraient à quel point il était accroc à elle, il fuyait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne fuirait pas.

\- Je tiens à toi, mais te dire ces simples mots me terrifient, lui expliqua-t-il, parvenant difficilement à la regarder dans les yeux. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens parfaitement bien, à ma place, et je sais que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, mais ça me fait peur. J'ai peur qu'un jour je ne ressente plus ça, j'ai peur de te faire du mal et j'ai encore plus peur que toi, tu m'en fasses. Je ne suis pas un romantique, je n'ai jamais voulu ressentir tout ça et je ne m'y attendais pas. Ça me dépasse et je ne contrôle rien. J'ai aussi peur de ce que tu attends de moi.

Il se sentit un peu plus anxieux en attendant sa réaction mais d'un autre côté, tellement plus léger de lui avoir dit tout ça. Voilà quelques semaines que tout tournait dans sa tête et l'exprimer avait été une bonne idée. Au moins, maintenant, elle savait.

\- Viens, rentrons, dit-elle.

Ils transplanèrent puis marchèrent le long du chemin de Traverse jusqu'à atteindre l'appartement de la sorcière. Une fois entré, elle s'installa sur le canapé et l'invita à en faire de même. Elle lui prit la main et lui offrit un sourire avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je n'attends rien de plus venant de toi, commença Hermione. Tu m'as déjà donné plus que ce que j'espérais. Savoir que ce que tu ressens pour moi est aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour toi me suffit. Un jour, plus tard, peut-être que je voudrais plus, mais on en discutera ensemble si ça arrive. Arrête de tout vouloir contrôler, laisse-toi aller, dit-elle alors en s'asseyant sur lui à califourchon avant de l'embrasser.

\- C'est Hermione Granger, celle qui veut toujours tout savoir qui me dit de lâcher prise, s'amusa-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Oui, parce que j'ai eu les mêmes peurs que toi et que j'ai simplement décidé de lâcher prise depuis, ça va bien mieux.

\- Je vais essayer.

Le reste de la soirée les laissa bien loin des inquiétudes qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Le lendemain, aucun des deux ne fut surpris de découvrir qu'ils faisaient la une de la Gazette. Il y avait une photo d'eux et un gros titre se demandant si Hermione Granger avait une histoire avec Drago Malefoy. L'article racontait comment Drago était arrivé au cours de la cérémonie de commémoration et comment ils étaient repartis ensemble.

Ils parlaient aussi du fait qu'Hermione était arrivée aux bras de son ex. Ils se demandaient donc s'ils s'étaient remis ensemble et, si c'était le cas, comment vivait-il le fait de voir sa compagne aux bras de Drago.

\- Je ne veux plus me cacher, dit-il en reposant le journal.

\- Pardon ?

Hermione, qui était en train de servir le petit déjeuner, n'était pas du tout connectée avec la réalité.

\- Je n'ai plus envie qu'on se cache, répéta-t-il.

\- On ne se cache pas. Enfin, moi je ne te cache pas, rectifia-t-elle.

Après tout, ils s'étaient vus à plusieurs fêtes et repartaient toujours ensemble. Certes, ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés en public, mais leurs comportements ne laissaient guère de place au doute.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'un journal puisse se demander si tu sors avec moi ou avec Weasmoche, précisa-t-il.

\- Hum ! Donc, ce qui est plus fort que tes doutes et que tes peurs, c'est ta jalousie. C'est bon à savoir, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Un Malefoy n'est pas jaloux, il aime simplement que les choses soient claires, répondit-il, de mauvaise foi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? Me faire l'amour en plein milieu du hall du Ministère ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur lui.

Quand elle parlait comme ça, il avait toujours tendance à afficher une mine heurtée et elle aimait penser qu'elle arrivait à choquer l'imperturbable Drago Malefoy.

\- Granger, j'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu deviens de plus en plus vulgaire.

Elle pencha la tête à son oreille, qu'elle mordilla, lui arrachant des frissons et un gémissement.

\- Quel est ton plan alors ? chuchota-t-elle avant de passer sa langue sur le lobe qu'elle venait de mordiller.

\- On verra bien quand je t'aurais fait payer ce que tu viens de faire, répondit-il avant de la ramener dans la chambre.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, ils ont un peu parler (oui, il faut bien !)**

 **Que pensez-vous de l'un ou de l'autre ?**

 **Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous et à samedi prochain !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 14, sachez que niveau écriture j'en suis seulement au 16 mais j'ai la suite en tête donc tout va bien !**

 **Comme je l'ai déjà annoncé, on se rapproche de la fin. Bah oui, la fanfic s'appelle : Le premier qui dit "Je t'aime" a perdu, donc techniquement, Drago l'a dit, game over, try again et tout ça mais bon, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là-dessus quand même ;)**

 **Pour la prochaine Dramione, sachez que ce n'est vraiment pas facile, car ce n'est pas une mais deux nouvelles idées que j'ai commencé à écrire, rien que cette semaine... Dès fois, je me déteste... Enfin, je pense que ce sera l'une de ces deux-là que vous aurez juste après. Sachez aussi que j'ai pas mal de début de fic concernant Dramione, donc vous entendrez parler de moi certainement pendant un moment encore.**

 **Voilà, voilà, bizzz et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Kitten : Salut, je suis vraiment contente et je te remercie ;)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Dans bref, dès qu'Hermione écrivait en majuscule, Drago lui disait s'arrêter de crier en MAJUSCULE, bah toi tu m'aimes en MAJUSCULE, c'est trop mignon ;) Merci encore ;)**

 **Réponse à Berenice : On est d'accord, non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait Ronnie ! De toute façon, quel que soit le type de pairing que je fasse, s'il y a Hermione, Ron ne pourra jamais gagner XD, le pauvre ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Rine : Contente que tu aies aimé, en espérant qu'il en soit de même pour la suite ! Merci !**

 **Minimissmalefoy : Hello ! Oui, effectivement, Hermione se lâche XD. Oui, un peu extrémiste puis ça ferait tâche dans leur dossier de ce faire emprisonner pour ça XD Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Hermione arriva devant la gargouille menant au bureau directorial, accompagnée de Minerva. Alors qu'elles allaient monter, Pomona Chourave interpella la directrice. Un incident venait de se produire, et celui-ci nécessait sa présence.

\- Pardonnez-moi Miss Granger, montez et attendez-moi dans mon bureau, je fais au plus vite, dit la directrice avant de partir avec la professeure de botanique.

Hermione acquiesça, puis s'installa dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle fit un signe de la main à Albus Dumbledore et à Severus Rogue. Alors que son ancien professeur de potion se contenta d'un signe de la tête, l'autre engagea la conversation.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger. Alors, votre première année s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, à merveille, répondit-t-elle en souriant.

\- Il paraît que vous n'avez même pas eu à distribuer d'heures de colle, s'amusa le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Comment peut-on se faire respecter sans heures de colle ! s'exclama Rogue en secouant la tête.

\- Je me suis inspirée de vous pour impressionner mes élèves. Enfin, je travaille encore le mouvement de cape, je ne suis pas encore au point. Vous aviez une façon de le faire tout à fait fascinante, répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Dumbledore pouffa tandis que Severus se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, mais elle aurait juré voir l'ombre d'un sourire avant ça.

\- C'est toute une technique ma chère, Severus a dû s'entraîner de longues heures pour y parvenir, j'en suis certain, intervint Dumbledore.

\- Ma technique est unique et inimitable, dit Severus d'un ton sec.

Elle retint son rire pour ne pas vexer son ancien professeur.

\- Voyons Severus, cette jeune fille qui a été votre élève risque bientôt de faire un peu partie de votre famille ! Vous pourriez lui donner quelques astuces, s'exclama Dumbledore.

\- Comment ?! s'étonna Rogue.

\- Enfin, elle est la petite-amie de votre filleul ! Un filleul est presque aussi important qu'un fils, rappela Dumbledore.

\- Vous êtes le parrain de Drago ? questionna Hermione.

\- Content de voir que vous sachiez de qui on parle en disant « petit-ami », railla Rogue.

La jeune femme se dandina un peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh voyons, Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas à être mal à l'aise ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour, s'enthousiasma Dumbledore.

Hermione rougit et trouva soudain ses mains très intéressantes.

\- De plus, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'un certain courant passait entre vous et Monsieur Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais su l'expliquer, mais je le sentais, insista Dumbledore.

\- Oui, cela devait venir de la façon dont mon filleul la traitait de sang-de-bourbe à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il avait une façon de le dire tout à fait romantique, se moqua Rogue à l'intention du portrait voisin.

\- Ah Severus, je vous reconnais bien là ! Incapable de voir l'amour quand il crève pourtant les yeux ! déplora Dumbledore.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : être obligé de vous écouter à longueur de journée, ou entendre les chants écossais que Minerva aime écouter.

Ils commencèrent alors à débattre, tandis qu'Hermione tentait de se faire toute petite pour ne plus attirer l'attention des deux portraits. Enfin, Minerva revint et les portraits s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence.

\- Désolé Miss Granger, j'espère que ces deux-là ne vous ont pas trop ennuyé ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur son fauteuil.

\- Non, répondit gentiment Hermione.

\- Bien ! Je voulais vous voir pour vous féliciter pour cette année. Vos cours étaient très bien menés et ils respectaient le programme imposé tout en étant personnalisé et intéressant pour les élèves.

\- Je suis contente que mon travail vous convienne.

\- C'est le cas. Le Doyen Foster m'a également fait parvenir vos notes en potion et elles sont excellentes, pas autant que ce à quoi vous nous avez habitué à Poudlard, mais elles sont impressionnantes compte tenu de l'accumulation de responsabilités que vous avez eu à gérer tout au long de l'année.

Hermione acquiesça pour remercier la directrice.

\- Je voulais également vous annoncer que le Professeur Slughorn a accepté de reprendre les cours de potions à temps plein pour l'année prochaine. Cela vous permettra de vous concentrer pleinement sur vos cours et les examens que vous aurez en fin d'année prochaine.

\- Oh ! Mais j'aime beaucoup enseigner et je suis certaine que j'aurais pu m'organiser…

\- Je n'en doute pas Miss Granger. A chaque fois que je pense que vous ne pouvez pas plus m'impressionner, vous me prouvez le contraire. Mais je tiens à ce que vous soyez concentrée uniquement sur vos études pour l'année prochaine. Ce n'est pas une punition, je vous le promets.

\- Oui, je l'ai bien compris. Même si enseigner va me manquer, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Je vous remercie.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir accepté ma proposition. J'attends votre retour avec grande impatience.

Hermione sourit puis rentra chez elle où elle se mit à songer à ce qui avait changé durant l'année écoulée.

Voilà, la fin de la deuxième année était arrivée et elle allait pouvoir profiter de deux mois de vacances avec Drago. Pas mal de choses avaient changé dans sa relation avec le blond. Ils s'affichaient ensemble, souvent.

Leur couple ne faisait plus aucun doute pour le monde magique, et cela déchainait les passions. La plupart des titres de journaux étaient tous similaires : « L'héroïne de guerre et le Mangemort repenti ». Bien que ça ne plaise ni à Hermione, ni à Drago, ils savaient que ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Hermione regarda l'heure et commença à préparer le repas. Drago passait toutes ses soirées chez elle et elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En effet, ses doutes se confirmèrent quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. Drago ne la lui avait jamais rendu après qu'elle la lui ait confié le matin de leur première fois ensemble.

\- Salut, dit Hermione, concentrée sur la préparation de son plat.

\- Salut, répondit-il d'une voix un peu contrariée.

\- Hum, toi tu es passé chez tes parents et tu as croisé ton père, devina Hermione.

\- C'est ça. Mais j'ai trouvé la solution pour ne plus avoir à y passer tous les jours, dit-il en s'installant à la table de la cuisine.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, je vais me prendre un appartement.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Hermione.

Visiblement, la réponse d'Hermione ne satisfaisait pas Drago au regard de la grimace qu'il fit.

\- On pourrait prendre cet appartement ensemble, continua-t-il.

\- J'ai déjà un appartement, tu n'as qu'à ramener tes affaires, contra-t-elle.

\- Ramener mes affaires… mais il n'y a même pas assez de place pour mes habits d'été, s'amusa le blond.

\- Si je résume, tu es en train de me demander d'emménager avec toi ?

\- Oui, histoire de diviser le loyer, on économiserait tous les deux, répondit-il feignant l'indifférence.

\- Malefoy, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu es riche, tu te fous pas mal du prix du loyer. Dis simplement que tu es fou de moi et et que tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi, s'amusa-t-elle en s'approchant sensuellement du blond.

\- Ne rêve pas. Les déclarations mièvres, très peu pour moi !

\- Dis juste que tu m'aimes alors et j'accepterais peut-être la possibilité d'envisager de supporter au quotidien, insista-t-elle.

\- Tu le sais très bien, je te l'ai déjà dit, s'entêta-t-il.

\- Une seule fois, j'ai besoin de l'entendre encore, dit-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur le sorcier et en mordillant son cou.

\- Granger, tu n'as pas besoin de me l'entendre dire, je pense que je te l'ai pas mal prouvé depuis ces dernières semaines, répondit-il avec dépit.

\- Moi je t'aime Drago Malefoy. Toi, ta peur irraisonnée pour les sentiments, et ton sale caractère, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il frissonna, tant en raison des mots prononcés par la sorcière que de son souffle contre son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi Grangie jolie. Toi, ton besoin irraisonné d'entendre dire des évidences et ton sale caractère, répondit-il de la même façon avant de s'emparer des lèvres de la brune.

\- Hum, c'est la plus jolie déclaration mièvre que je n'ai jamais entendue, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Moi aussi. Mais vois le bon côté des choses : grâce à ta mièvrerie, j'accepte d'emménager avec toi.

\- Dis-moi la vérité : tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de refuser, pas vrai ?

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant que ses mains ne se fassent plus entreprenantes.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Nos tourtereaux nagent dans le bonheur !**

 **Alors, qu'avez vous à me dire pour le chapitre mais aussi pour ce que je vous ai dis juste avant ?**

 **Bizzz et à la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai eu un 24 chargé. Heureusement que je me suis réveillé en avance sans attendre le réveil, sinon, vous auriez dû attendre comme prévu XD**

 **Je suis plutôt fière de moi car cette semaine, j'ai pas mal avancé vers la fin de cette fic mais aussi sur celle qui sera probablement la suivante ;)**

 **De joyeuses fêtes à tous.**

 **P.S. : J'ai eu mon écharpe Serdaigle *cœur***

* * *

 **Réponse à Cecile : Je suis vraiment ravi qu'elle te plaise à ce point :) Oui, Ron est obtus XD C'est l'image que j'ai de lui XD J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Réponse à Rine : Merci beaucoup :)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, vive l'amour en majuscules XD**

 **Réponse à Yue : Je ne sais pas si tu es arrivé jusqu'à ce chapitre mais je te remercie. Le prof de potion à divers formes et non une forme complète, donc il ne communique pas ;)**

 **Réponse à Lovidramione : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente ! A bientôt et bizzz.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Hermione claqua rageusement la porte de son appartement au nez de Drago. Si ce geste énerva le blond, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer à l'aide de la clef qu'il possédait. Il claqua violement la porte à son tour, et suivit la sorcière dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai failli me prendre la porte en pleine figure. Ça te prend souvent ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que ce soit la porte plutôt que ma main ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je suis terrifié Granger, vraiment, persifla-t-il avec un rictus.

\- Tu devrais. Souviens-toi en troisième année, tu as fui comme Ombrage devant un centaure !

\- J'ai fui simplement parce que je ne frappe jamais sur une fille, même pour rendre les coups et même s'il s'agit d'une sorcière particulièrement agaçante comme toi.

Hermione se contenta de s'emparer de légumes qu'elle commença à couper avec hargne. Drago la regarda faire un moment, se demandant ce qui pouvait avoir mis la sorcière dans cet état. La journée avait bien commencé, ils ne s'étaient pas dit un mot plus haut que l'autre, ils avaient visité des appartements qui ne lui avaient pas plu. Rien d'inhabituel en somme.

Dans un premier temps, il décida de laisser Hermione dans son état sans lui demander ce qu'elle avait, mais lorsqu'il l'entendit renifler, il céda.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Parce que je coupe des oignons, répondit-elle en dégageant les mains du blond sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ? questionna-t-il en se rasseyant d'une voix lasse.

\- Tu me poses la question ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Apparemment. Alors réponds, parce que tu sais que ma patience a des limites vraiment restreintes, insista-t-il pour qu'elle réponde.

\- Ça fait plus d'un mois et on a visité vingt-trois appartements, dont certains étaient très biens et à des prix très raisonnables. Pourtant, tu trouves toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas…

\- Parce qu'il y toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas, contra le blond.

\- J'en viens à me demander si en fait, tu n'as pas changé d'avis sans oser me le dire…, continua-t-elle sans faire attention à l'intervention du blond.

\- C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Si c'est le cas, dis-le simplement au lieu de trouver des choses aussi ridicules que l'étroitesse des marches d'escalier ! termina-t-elle.

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et la força à s'asseoir face à lui. Elle avait eu l'intention de résister mais le regard déterminé de Drago la fit céder.

\- Pour commencer, sache que le problème ne vient pas du fait que j'ai changé d'avis. Si c'était le cas, je serais déjà retourné chez mes parents. J'ai toujours envie d'emménager avec toi, assura-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça et l'encouragea à continuer. Elle était soulagée que le problème ne vienne pas de là, mais il venait de quelque part, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

\- J'ai grandi dans un manoir, entouré de luxe. S'il y a bien des choses que je n'aime pas dans la façon dont j'ai grandi, le luxe n'en fait pas partie. Comprends donc quand j'ai du mal à nous imaginer dans des appartements si petits, sans terrain ou avec une mauvaise exposition. J'ai du mal à me projeter dans de tels endroits…

\- Drago, tu vis ici et ce n'est pas grands, fit gentiment remarquer Hermione.

\- Je vis chez toi, pas chez nous, nuança-t-il.

\- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de louer un manoir et que même si c'était le cas, je trouverais ça ridicule. Nous ne sommes que deux.

\- Oui, je sais bien, mais entre un manoir et ce qu'on a visité, il y a beaucoup de différences, fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

Hermione s'en voulait un peu à présent de s'être emportée ainsi. Elle se leva et s'installa sur Drago en entourant son cou de ses bras et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu as raison, je veillerais à me montrer un peu plus exigeante en sélectionnant les annonces. Ça nous évitera quelques déplacements inutiles, dit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur la joue du blond.

Drago acquiesça puis après qu'Hermione se soit relevée, il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche. Il savait qu'il était trop exigeant et que le mieux serait de trouver un logement avant la rentrée. Après, Hermione reprendrait ses deux cursus, il y aurait les examens en fin d'année… Le fait que les choses trainent devait la stresser, il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait réagi de cette façon.

Drago regarda son reflet dans le miroir et il se rendit compte qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Oh, bien sûr, il était toujours physiquement parfait, ça, c'était incontestable. Non, c'était quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui avait changé, qui changeait encore jour après jour.

Moins d'un an auparavant, il s'était lancé dans une relation sans avenir, comme il le faisait toujours. Prévoir quelque chose sur le long terme lui était impossible depuis la guerre. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues, certaines qu'il avait commises, tout cela avait cassé quelque chose en lui. Ajoutées au fait que même avant sa sixième année, il aimait déjà les histoires sans prise de tête, le sexe pour le sexe, son comportement n'avait été qu'une réaction logique.

En somme, il s'était lancé dans une histoire quelconque. Oui, seulement voilà, il s'était lancé dans une histoire quelconque, mais avec une sorcière qui était loin d'être quelconque. Hermione Granger n'avait rien demandé, elle n'avait rien exigé et pourtant, il n'avait eu de cesse de toujours lui donner plus.

Il ne pouvait même pas parler de manipulation de la part de la sorcière, non, elle était bien trop honnête pour ça. Il avait cédé de lui-même et ce n'était même pas pour elle, ça avait toujours été pour lui. Il n'avait pas donné, il avait pris, bien sûr, cela revenait au même, mais pourtant, ça changeait tout. Il n'avait pas peur de s'engager plus avec elle, car c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Là où toutes les sorcières avaient tenté de s'imposer, Hermione l'avait attendu, patiemment, sans jamais montrer aucune hâte. Elle l'avait mis en confiance, elle lui avait montré que la vie à deux n'était pas que de la prise de tête, et qu'au contraire, cela pouvait être une source de joie et de complicité qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

Oui, lorsque cela avait commencé, il n'avait rien voulu de plus et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne changerait rien à ce qu'il vivait avec elle. Peut-être que tout semblait si naturel simplement parce qu'il était là où il devait être, avec celle qu'il fallait.

\- Drago ? entendit-il à travers la porte.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Ton père est là, répondit Hermione avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la gêne dans la voix.

\- Là où ?! s'exclama Drago complétement abasourdi.

\- Devant la porte de la salle de bain, l'informa la voix de son père.

\- J'arrive, grimaça Drago en se séchant plus rapidement encore.

\- Prends tout ton temps, railla Lucius Malefoy.

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner.

\- Pitié Drago, fais vite, supplia Hermione avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Malgré la surprise et, il devait l'avouer, le mécontentement dû à la visite de son père, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'angoisse de la sorcière. Enfin, il est vrai que son père avait tout de même essayer de la tuer au ministère avec d'autres mangemorts, puis qu'il était présent lorsque sa tante l'avait torturé… Oui, tout compte fait, son angoisse n'avait rien d'amusant et à quoi avait bien pu réfléchir son père avant de se pointer ici comme une fleur.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain sans avoir pris le temps de se coiffer ou de se raser. Bien sûr, il s'était rasé il y a deux jours, mais son père ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il se négligeait.

\- Hum ! Je vois que vivre loin du manoir t'as fait oublier le peu de convenance que nous avions réussi à t'inculquer ta mère et moi, railla la voix froide de son père bien aimé.

\- Bonjour père. Pour moi aussi c'est une joie de te voir, lui répondit Drago avec ironie.

Il regarda Hermione ramener un plateau avec deux tasses et du thé. Elle le posa puis s'empara de sa veste.

\- Je vais à la librairie prendre ce livre qu'il me fallait à tout prix, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Drago résista à l'envie de la traiter de menteuse et se contenta d'acquiescer. Après tout, elle avait de nombreuses raisons de fuir son père. Mais tout de même, les Gryffondor n'étaient-ils pas réputés pour leur courage ?

\- Miss Granger, si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'était pour vous voir tous les deux, intervint Lucius.

\- Ah… euh…

Hermione supplia Drago du regard pour qu'il lui offre une porte de sortie, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire tellement il était surpris de la visite de son père, et particulièrement de son besoin qu'Hermione soit présente. A contrecœur, la sorcière s'installa avec eux dans le salon.

\- Bien, se contenta de dire Lucius.

Pour s'occuper, Hermione servit les deux tasses de thé avant d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau et de se rasseoir en regardant la pièce comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Lucius parut amusé par la gêne que sa présence déclenchait chez la sorcière, mais sous le regard impatient de Drago, il consentit à donner le motif de sa visite.

\- J'ai appris par une connaissance que vous recherchiez activement un logement. Plus d'une vingtaine de visites en un mois, cela fait beaucoup, dit Lucius.

\- Oui, en effet, nous avons un peu de mal à trouver ce que l'on cherche, répondit Drago ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui avait conduit son père jusqu'ici.

\- On ?! railla Hermione oubliant quelques secondes son inconfort quant à la présence de Lucius pour reprendre Drago.

\- Oui, enfin, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver quelque chose qui me convienne, se reprit le jeune blond.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu perds du temps à visiter des appartements qui ne te conviendront jamais, alors que nous avons plusieurs propriétés qui seront à la hauteur de tes attentes. Un Malefoy ne peut pas vivre dans un deux pièces, persiffla Lucius en regardant autour de lui.

\- Et bien, moi je ne suis pas une Malefoy, je fais partie du commun des mortels et mon deux pièces me convient parfaitement, répondit Hermione contrariée par le regard critique de Lucius sur son appartement.

\- Les temps changent, pas forcément en bien, mais ils changent. Aussi, j'ai dû revoir à la baisse certains de mes plans concernant l'avenir de mon fils. J'accepte qu'il lie sa vie à une sorcière de naissance différente de la sienne. Si j'ai su renoncé à la pureté de sang, il est hors de question que je renonce au prestige et à la classe que le nom de Malefoy impose encore aujourd'hui, Miss Granger.

Drago allait intervenir afin de remettre son père en place, lui signifier qu'il sortait avec Hermione parce qu'il en avait envie et non parce qu'il en avait le droit, cependant la sorcière prit la parole avant lui.

\- Eh bien, le plan à la baisse que je suis se doit de vous signifier que je ferai ce que bon me semblera et que ce sera à votre fils et à moi de décider du lieu où nous voulons vivre, et de la façon dont nous voulons vivre, Monsieur Malefoy.

Lucius se contenta d'un rictus à l'adresse de la jeune femme tandis qu'il se levait, signifiant ainsi son départ imminent.

\- Ma proposition est là, si tu le souhaites, je mettrais une de nos propriétés à votre disposition. Tu sais où me trouver, dit Lucius à son fils avant de quitter les lieux.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Puis la sorcière se décida à s'occuper pour oublier cette entrevue quelque peu perturbante.

* * *

 **Alors, alors ! Lucius is back ! Vous l'avez apprécié ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Plein de bisous et encore de bonnes fêtes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponse aux review anonymes :**

 **Kitten : Oh, une Serdaigle *cœur* ! Haha, je la voulais depuis un moment cette écharpe ;) Mais oui, des escaliers étroits, c'est trop le drame ! Haha, c'est difficile de prévoir en plus, il y a tellement de possibilités ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'adore tes longues review XD Oui, Lucius fait une belle entrée je trouve ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Berenice : Haha, tu vas vite avoir la réponse ;) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ;) Merci.**

 **Rine : Haha, oui, il arrive assez confiant, comme un Malefoy quoi ! Merci beaucoup et oui, je sais que mes chapitres sont longs, mais je préfère ça à des chapitres interminables ;)**

 **Lily : Haha, pile-poil pendant que je suis en train de répondre aux reviews anonymes XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Hermione rentrait d'une journée avec Harry qui avait été excellente. Ils avaient déjeuné chez lui, puis étaient passés voir George à sa boutique avant d'aller prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Elle rentra ensuite à son appartement où Drago semblait l'attendre.

\- Salut, bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle gaiement avant de l'embrasser.

\- Ça peut aller.

Hermione déposa ses affaires puis observa plus attentivement Drago. Il semblait content mais préoccupé. Elle se demanda si ça avait un rapport avec les recherches d'appartements. Elle avait délégué ça à Drago, jugeant que si un appartement lui plaisait, il n'aurait qu'à lui en faire part. Vu qu'il était le plus difficile, autant qu'il élimine lui-même ceux qui ne lui convenaient pas.

Pour la proposition de Lucius, Hermione et Drago étaient tombés d'accord pour refuser. Hermione n'avait pas apprécié les propos de Lucius, et Drago ne voulait rien devoir à son père.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant près de lui.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Je préfère te montrer, dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Hermione prit la main de Drago, pleine de curiosité, et se laissa emmener en transplanage d'escorte. Elle se retrouva sur un terrain vague d'où la vue était magnifique. Le terrain surplombait Pré-au-Lard : elle pouvait voir la cabane hurlante, certains endroits du village et au loin, Poudlard.

Malgré la beauté de l'endroit, Hermione n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la vue, et elle imaginait mal Drago organiser un pique-nique. Il avait changé, certes, mais pas à ce point.

\- Drago, la vue est magnifique, mais pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

\- Ce terrain est à nous, annonça-t-il un peu anxieux concernant la réaction d'Hermione.

\- A nous ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Oui, je l'ai repéré il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et j'ai signé le contrat de vente aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir acheté un terrain ? insista-t-elle.

\- Pour que nous fassions construire notre propre maison. Toi et moi, sans mon père pour nous aider, et sans concession sur mes attentes, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais Drago, je n'ai absolument pas les moyens d'acheter un terrain ou de faire construire une maison ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Moi je les ai. Mon père m'aura au moins appris à faire de bon placement, répliqua Drago.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera chez toi, pas chez nous, nuança Hermione.

\- Pour moi, ça ne fait aucune différence, se borna Drago.

\- Nous ne sommes pas mariés, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Un jour, nous le serons, assura-t-il avec certitude.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, stupéfaite par la certitude qui émanait du blond. Depuis quand pouvait-il envisager un mariage ? Lui qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, avait du mal à admettre qu'ils formaient un couple. Drago sembla comprendre ce à quoi songeait Hermione.

\- J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tout était différent avec toi. J'ai toujours eu la phobie de l'engagement simplement parce que les sorcières avec qui je sortais n'étaient pas faites pour moi. Avec toi, tout est différent, justement parce que c'est toi, expliqua-t-il.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait fort, mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec de la joie, : elle avait peur.

\- Je ne dis pas que ça arrivera demain, nous sommes jeunes, mais je sais que tu es celle qu'il me faut. Je sais que nous fonderons une famille, et que nous vieillirons ensemble. Je suis certain d'être aussi parfait pour toi que tu l'es pour moi, ajouta-t-il.

Il lui offrit le sourire le plus époustouflant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais, vu et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Hermione ne put contrôler le mouvement de recul qu'elle eût, et qui transforma le visage heureux de Drago en expression perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Tu vas trop vite, ça va trop vite, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va trop vite ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Tu te projettes trop… Tu parles déjà mariage…

\- Je ne parle pas mariage, je dis simplement que ça arrivera un jour, nuança-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, se lamenta-t-elle.

Drago ne savait pas ce qui avait dérapé, il avait juste parlé d'un futur éloigné. Il voulait simplement qu'elle comprenne que maintenant il savait, que c'était elle. Il pensait l'émouvoir, pas lui provoquer une crise d'angoisse. Mais au-delà de son inquiétude pour elle, c'était sa fierté qui était touchée.

Il n'avait jamais dit ce genre de choses à quiconque. Il s'était mis en position de faiblesse face à elle, persuadé qu'il ne le regretterait pas, comme chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait. Il s'était dévoilé, il avait été mièvre, il en avait conscience. Maintenant, il se sentait comme toutes ces filles qui étaient tombées amoureuses de lui sans que lui n'ait le moindre égard pour elles.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il réalisait qu'il avait dû faire beaucoup de mal à certaines de ces femmes et toutes ne le méritaient pas. Mais surtout, il se sentait blessé et un Malefoy blessé n'était jamais pleurnichard.

\- Tu n'avais pas peur lorsqu'il s'agissait de Weasley, devina-t-il amer.

\- Je… Ron n'a rien à voir là-dedans, balbutia Hermione.

\- Oh ! Mais si. Avec lui tu voyais un avenir, avec moi tu en as peur !

\- Drago, ce n'est pas ce que tu sembles penser…

\- De toute façon, rassure-toi, tu n'as plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je me suis simplement trompé, dit-il avant de transplaner.

Hermione resta là quelques secondes, sans bouger, sans vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Les vannes cédèrent et elle pleura. Il avait été odieux en réaction à sa peur, mais elle avait vu à quel point elle l'avait blessé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si fier ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il en conclue qu'elle avait peur parce qu'il s'agissait de lui ?

A vrai dire, elle n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état. Enfin si, c'était la déclaration de Drago, mais pourquoi cela l'avait apeurée à ce point ? Elle ne se comprenait pas. Elle aimait le blond, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, donc si elle avait su se projeter dans sa relation avec Ron, elle devrait être en mesure de le faire avec Drago.

Hermione transplana chez Harry et il s'affola de voir la cascade de larmes qui s'échappait et roulait sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Il la fit entrer et lui servit un verre d'eau tout en lui caressant le dos doucement. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se calmer, elle commença à parler.

\- Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu es toujours la bienvenue, surtout lorsque tu es dans un tel état !

\- Mais tu avais l'air sur le point de partir.

\- Oui, je devais diner chez les Weasley avec Ginny. Elle y est déjà, mais je vais envoyer un hibou pour m'excuser.

\- Non, je ne veux pas casser tes projets ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant.

\- Ne dis pas d'idioties et reste assise, je n'en ai que pour une minute, ordonna Harry.

En effet, il revint rapidement et s'installa à côté d'Hermione.

\- Alors, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

\- Je crois que j'ai tout fait foirer, se lamenta-t-elle.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Malefoy et moi.

Harry attendit pour qu'elle poursuive, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

\- Ça fait deux mois que nous sommes à la recherche d'un appartement et aujourd'hui, il m'a emmenée sur un terrain nu en me disant qu'il voulait faire construire une maison pour nous…

\- Mais c'est génial ! Ça veut dire qu'il se projette avec toi, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Oui, sauf que ça m'a terrorisé, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Terrorisé ?!

\- Oui, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Enfin, lui en a conclu que ça avait un rapport avec Ron, et il s'est senti blessé. Il m'a plantée là, et je suis sûre que quand je rentrerai ce soir, il ne sera pas à l'appartement.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Malefoy n'est pas le genre de personne à dire ce genre de chose à la légère et honnêtement, je peux comprendre qu'il se soit senti blessé. Après, c'est à toi de réfléchir à ce qui t'a fait réagir ainsi, et s'il met sa fierté de côté, il saura t'écouter.

\- Je ne sais pas… Drago peut être tellement borné dans ces cas-là !

Harry se doutait qu'Hermione disait vrai, mais il espérait qu'elle puisse arranger la situation. Il ne l'avait jamais sentie aussi épanouie que depuis sa relation avec le blond.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, personne ne l'avait vu venir celle-là, donc je suis contente XD**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Bizzz et à samedi !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous et bonne année !**

 **Pour commencer veuillez m'excuser pour ce petit contretemps mais je suis pas mal occupé ces temps-ci et ça ne va pas s'arranger.**

 **Je suis quasiment sûr de ne pas pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine car j'ai la chance d'assister à la convention HP sur Paris, je ne serais donc pas chez moi pendant quelques jours. J'essaierais de rattraper ça le lundi ou le mardi mais je ne promets rien.**

 **De plus, comme certains les savent, j'attends un bébé pour mai et donc, je déménage très prochainement. Je risque de ne pas avoir d'internet le temps du transfert... voilà, voilà... ça bloquera peut-être niveau publie mais je pourrais avancer niveau écriture, donc je rattraperais le retard si j'en ai la possibilité.**

 **Voilà, je vous embrasse et vous demande encore pardon pour le petit retard et pour les retards probablement plus important qui s'annoncent, même si je ferais mon possible pour respecter les délais, je ne promets rien et préfère prévenir.**

* * *

 **Réponse à Lily : Haha voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup.**

 **Réponse à Kitten : Haha, on prie toutes pour la même chose je crois XD Bonne année à toi également et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci !**

 **Réponse à Aventure : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente.**

 **Réponse à Rine : Haha, je commence à maîtriser les fin rageante je crois ;) Merci beaucoup, bonne année à toi aussi !**

 **Réponse à Cecile : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite avec du retard XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Hermione ne s'était pas trompée, à son retour dans l'appartement, elle n'y trouva pas Drago. Malgré son envie d'aller le retrouver pour le convaincre de revenir, elle décida de prendre du temps pour elle.

Elle devait des explications à Drago, et pour cela elle devait trouver ce qui lui avait tant fait peur. Elle était persuadée de son amour pour le blond, la preuve était que son absence actuelle lui était intolérable. Pourtant, il y avait bien un problème.

Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec des sentiments qu'elle pourrait encore avoir pour Ron, ça, elle en était sûre.

Pour éviter à son esprit de s'éparpiller, elle décida de se mettre à la préparation d'une potion, cela la canaliserait, et lui permettrait de garder son calme. Puis elle devait songer à son futur emploi, seul l'entrainement lui permettrait de se surpasser. Sans ouvrir un seul manuel, elle se mit à la préparation de l'Amortentia, elle ne s'y était jamais attelée depuis sa sixième année.

Elle devait avouer que grâce à l'exigence de Drago en la matière, elle avait atteint un certain niveau qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Déjà, le fait de préparer une potion sans manuel, elle avait vraiment eu du mal avec ça, mais il n'avait pas démordu et aujourd'hui, elle y parvenait très bien. Elle faisait aussi preuve d'instinct en ajoutant ou en modifiant certaines phases de préparation. Elle eut un sourire en se souvenant de toutes ces fois où Drago et elle avaient passé du temps autour de ce chaudron.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant l'odeur de parchemin et d'herbe qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà terminé. Elle huma et se rendit compte que la troisième senteur qu'elle n'avait pas su identifier en sixième année et dont elle n'avait pas parlé lui était parfaitement reconnaissable à présent. Bien sûr, elle se tenait le plus loin possible de cette personne à l'époque de Poudlard, comment aurait-elle pu reconnaître l'odeur de Drago Malefoy ?

Elle eut un sourire, voilà une preuve de plus qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait eu une bonne idée en concoctant cette potion, car à présent, l'odeur se faisait sentir partout dans l'appartement et elle se sentit apaisée. C'est de cette manière qu'elle s'endormit sur le divan.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni Drago arriver dans le salon. Il sentait la délicieuse odeur de pomme acidulée que dégageait Hermione, couplée à une odeur de pomme simple, et l'odeur de la nature qu'il sentait de bon matin au manoir où il avait grandi.

Il s'approcha du chaudron et identifia la potion sans aucun problème. La couleur nacrée et la fumée qui s'élevait en spirale étaient caractéristiques de l'Amortentia. Ceci expliquait l'odeur parfaite qu'il sentait. Cela expliquait aussi cette sensation qu'il avait eu depuis avoir senti le parfum de Granger. Il l'avait déjà humé lors de sa sixième année.

\- Parfait, en plus de m'être ridiculisé, il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait le parfum de mon obsession, bougonna-t-il.

Il regarda la jeune femme profondément endormie sur le divan, et résista à l'envie de la porter à son lit pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il récupéra les quelques affaires pour lesquelles il était venu avant de repartir.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle ne devina pas la visite de Drago. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à son lit, puis se rendormit presque instantanément. A son réveil cependant, elle vit rapidement qu'il manquait des affaires appartenant au blond, qui était présentes avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle se maudit de s'être endormie si tôt la veille. Peut-être aurait-elle pu discuter avec lui et tenter d'arranger les choses.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle décida de descendre sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter des ingrédients de potions. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et en payant, elle passa commande de quelques ingrédients rares. Elle sortit enfin de chez l'apothicaire et croisa Pansy, elle s'approcha et salua l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Pansy.

\- Oui et toi ? demanda Hermione en retour.

\- Ça va, les affaires commencent à bien tourner. La nouvelle que j'organise le mariage du Survivant c'est répandu, répondit Pansy.

\- Je suis contente pour toi.

\- Merci. Mais tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme.

\- Quelques petits problèmes, répondit évasivement Hermione.

\- Drago ?

Hermione eut un sourire de dépit.

\- Pourquoi pars-tu du principe que si nous avons des problèmes, cela viendrait forcément de lui ?

\- L'habitude, Drago n'est pas facile et peut paraître froid. Enfin, j'avais plutôt l'impression que vous aviez pu dépasser ça, finit par dire Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi, avoua Hermione.

\- Bon, tu sais ce que je te propose ? Tu m'accompagnes chez Madame Guipure pour que je passe commande de quelques étoffes, et ensuite on va manger un truc chez Fortarôme.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire et acquiesça. C'était étrange, Pansy n'était pas vraiment une amie mais elle n'était plus une ennemie. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider plus efficacement que Ginny puisqu'elle connaissait bien Malefoy.

Une fois installée, Hermione réalisa alors que les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Se confier à Pansy était moins évident qu'elle ne le pensait. L'ancienne Serpentard sembla le réaliser puisqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ce n'est pas grave, on mange, on passe un moment, ça aura au moins le mérite de te changer les idées, s'amusa Pansy.

\- Non, non, c'est juste étrange d'être là, avec toi.

\- Je sais, qui aurait pu deviner ça à l'époque de Poudlard !

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais tu sais, on a tous évolué depuis, et même si on ne s'est pas beaucoup côtoyées depuis, j'apprécie ce que tu es devenue. En réalité, tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'appréciable, mais je ne pouvais pas le réaliser avant. Maintenant je t'apprécie parce que grâce à toi, mon meilleur ami se réconcilie avec lui-même. Il souhaite être heureux, alors qu'avant… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça. Il n'a jamais montré qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais il était froid, indifférent à tout ou presque.

\- Si tu m'apprécie seulement parce que je rends Drago heureux, tu risques de ne plus m'apprécier longtemps, dit Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais avec une tristesse mal dissimulée.

\- Laisse-moi en juger, répondit simplement Pansy.

Hermione prit une inspiration, avant de se lancer.

\- Tout allait bien, à la perfection jusqu'à hier. Il m'a emmenée sur un terrain qu'il a acheté dans l'optique d'y faire construire une maison pour nous deux…

\- Ah oui ! En effet, il a vraiment dépassé ses problèmes d'engagements ! s'exclama Pansy, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Enfin, il m'a parlé de son projet, et je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas les moyens, mais il m'a dit que lui si et qu'un jour nous serions mariés, donc que ça revenait au même, continua Hermione.

\- Il a vraiment parlé mariage ?!

\- Oui, et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi, mais j'ai pris peur et ça l'a vraiment blessé…

\- Il en a sûrement tiré des conclusions excessives et t'a planté sur place, devina Pansy.

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est tout Drago ! Au lieu de rationnaliser et de chercher calmement à te comprendre… Ne le prends pour toi, il a toujours agi ainsi. Il attaque lorsqu'il se sent vulnérable. Un vrai serpent !

\- Oui, je l'avais deviné, mais j'ai peur d'avoir tout gâché. Surtout que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai eu une telle réaction !

\- Déjà, est-ce que tu as déjà été intéressée par le mariage ? As-tu déjà songé à fonder une famille ? demanda Pansy.

\- Oui, je dois avouer qu'à l'époque où j'étais avec Ron, j'y avais sérieusement songé. Pour moi, c'était la suite logique.

\- Et ?

\- Et il m'a quittée pour courir les filles, alors j'ai mis tout ça de côté.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait venir de là ?

\- Non, je ne ressens vraiment plus rien pour Ron. J'aime sincèrement Drago…

\- Non, je veux dire que tu étais avec Ron, tu l'as aimé, tu as pensé à un avenir avec lui, puis il t'a déçue. Peut-être que quand Drago t'a parlé d'avenir, ça t'a rappelé cette période, et tu aurais eu peur que ça se finisse de la même manière, expliqua l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Ma réaction n'aurait aucun rapport avec Ron ou même avec Drago, mais juste une peur de me projeter et d'être déçue une fois de plus ?

\- C'est une possibilité, approuva Pansy en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, je crois que tu as raison. Après Ron, je n'ai eu aucune histoire jusqu'à Drago, et son problème d'engagement m'empêchait de penser à l'avenir. Je dois avouer que ça m'arrangeait bien, mais ce n'est que maintenant que tu as mis le doigt dessus que je m'en rends compte.

\- Entre femmes, on se comprend, répondit Pansy.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Ce fut un plaisir. Je peux te donner un conseil ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Même s'il te repousse, persévère. Il est du genre borné, mais il t'aime, il t'écoutera lorsqu'il se sentira prêt.

\- Oui, je serai patiente.

\- Puis, si vraiment tu veux qu'il accepte de t'écouter plus rapidement, mets-lui-en plein la vue, ajouta Pansy.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Surprends-le, je ne saurais pas t'en dire plus.

Hermione acquiesça, et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de lui en mettre plein la vue. Elle devina qu'il faudrait plus qu'un déshabillé coquin pour parvenir à le convaincre.

Elle se promit de réfléchir à la question plus tard et décida de changer de sujet.

\- Et toi, comment ça va ? demanda Hermione.

\- Harry et Ginny se sont décidés pour le 27 juillet du coup il me reste onze mois pour tout préparer mais tout va bien, j'ai un planning du tonnerre, répondit Pansy.

Elles continuèrent à boire et à discuter un moment avant de se séparer pour rentrer chacune chez elle.

* * *

 **Alors, votre avis ?**

 **J'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage avec une Pansy de très bon conseils et plutôt clairvoyante ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou les Licornes du pays magique ! Vous allez bien ? Moi je suis trop contente en ce moment !**

 ** _** Attention, je passe en mode racontage de vie, vous êtes prévenus !**_**

 **1 - J'ai rendez-vous cette après-midi pour l'écho du deuxième trimestre, donc je saurais peut-être si c'est une fille ou un garçon !**

 **2 - La convention c'était trop bien ! Bon, mon compte est dans le rouge alors que je m'en sortais bien depuis un moment mais je me suis régalé. J'y ai rencontré Mark/Arthur Weasley, Sean/Olivier Dubois, Josh/Goyle, Evanna/Luna, Devon/Seamus, Alfie/Dean. Ils étaient tous adorable et Alfie et Mark parle bien le français et le comprennent aussi assez bien. Mark a carrément répondu à nos questions en français alors qu'Alfie n'osait pas trop de peur d'écorcher la langue. Enfin bref, j'attends les photos version numérique et je ferais un compte rendu plus détaillé sur ma page auteur et sur ma page HP lorsque je les recevrais.**

 **3 - Je déménage demain, j'ai hâte que tout soit passé et surtout d'avoir internet. Sur ce point, je ne peux même pas vous donner de date. Donc si à partir de demain vous n'avez plus trop de mes nouvelles, c'est normal !**

 _ **** Fin du mode racontage de vie****_

 **Ce chapitre était prévu comme étant le dernier avant l'épilogue puis alors que j'étais en train d'écrire ma prochaine Dramione, j'ai trouvé que les deux pouvaient bien s'accorder et donc, au bout du compte, ma prochaine Dramione sera la suite de celle-ci !**

 **Ce n'était pas du tout prévu et j'en suis la première surprise ! Du coup, vous avez droit à des chapitres supplémentaires sur cette histoire et ça amorcera la suite ;)**

 **Voilà, voilà !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Lily : Merci bonne année à toi aussi ;)**

 **Réponse à Kitten : Oui, Pansy est attachante je trouve. J'ai un petit faible pour elle en ce moment ;) Haha, réponse un peu plus bas ;) Merci beaucoup, il ou elle est prévu pour mai, j'ai hâte, je dois l'avouer ! Merci beaucoup et à très vite !**

 **Réponse à Cecile : Héhé, oui, le courage n'est pas vraiment son truc XD Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ! Dommage que les conventions soient si cher car vraiment, c'est trop bien ! Sur Facebook, j'ai ma page auteur : Mery-Alice Gilbert, une page HP en général : Harry Potter, plus qu'une fiction, notre monde et une pas Dramione/Drarry : Dramione, Drarry, tout un univers. A bientôt ;)**

 **Réponse à Luciole : Hello, enchanté de te voir sur une de mes histoires ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Haha, rassure-toi, la plupart d'entre nous deviennent perverses quand il s'agit de Drago Malefoy grrrr. Haha, je ne le vois pas vraiment comme un gros jaloux mais pas pacifiste non plus ;) Oui, c'est bien une bêta-lectrice ou plutôt bêta-correctrice, mais les deux se disent ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Réponse à Rine : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira.**

 **Réponse à Minimissmalefoy : Salut ! Haha, pas de soucis, je sais que parfois, on y pense pas vraiment ;) Merci, je suis contente aussi XD Pour le sexe, je saurais peut-être cette aprèm et je vous le dirais donc dès que je publierais la suite ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;) Bizzz à toi et bonne année également. Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Drago était allongé dans son lit, chez ses parents. Il venait de jeter une énième lettre d'Hermione sans même prendre la peine de la lire. Elle était aussi venue une fois taper à sa porte, cependant, au lieu de l'affronter, il avait ordonné à son elfe de lui mentir en disant quoi qu'il était absent.

En réalité, il avait envie de l'écouter, il espérait qu'elle puisse mettre un terme à la douleur qui l'habitait depuis ce jour-là, seulement sa fierté voulait faire du mal à Hermione autant qu'elle lui en avait fait. C'était puéril et ridicule, une vraie perte de temps, mais il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler.

C'est une semaine après tout ça qu'il se fit piéger. Il reçut un hibou de l'agent immobilier avec qui il avait conclu la vente, lui demandant de le rejoindre que le terrain. Se demandant pourquoi il voulait le voir là-bas, surtout à dix-heures passées, il s'y rendit, en se disant que ce serait l'occasion pour lui de renoncer à cette acquisition.

Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il tenta de transplaner pour repartir, mais n'y parvint pas.

\- J'ai lancé un sortilège anti-transplanage, expliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Sans dire un mot, Drago s'éloigna à la marche, mais il arrêta en sentant la main d'Hermione prendre la sienne. Comment un simple touché pouvait lui manquer à ce point ? Il se maudit d'être aussi faible.

\- Drago, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi, et si après, tu as toujours envie de me fuir, je ne te harcèlerais plus, promit-elle.

\- Bien, je suis tout ouï !

\- Ma réaction n'avait rien à voir avec mes sentiments pour toi. Je peux aussi t'assurer que je ne ressens plus rien pour Ron depuis… depuis toi en fait.

Drago acquiesça, attendant la suite.

\- C'est juste que la seule fois où je me suis projetée, j'ai été déçue. Je suis tombée de haut et après, tu es arrivé. Je me suis récemment rendu compte que ton blocage m'avait bien rendu service, grâce à ça, j'évitais de penser au futur. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais un problème à ce niveau-là jusqu'à ce que tu parles d'avenir. Lorsque tu l'as fait, j'ai simplement eu peur de me projeter et de te perdre.

Il ne comptait certainement pas l'avouer, mais il était rassuré. Penser qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une infime quantité d'amour, autre que de l'amitié pour Weasley, l'avait rendu fou de rage et de jalousie. Cependant un problème demeurait.

\- Le fait est que penser à un avenir te fait toujours peur, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Certains problèmes n'en sont que si on les ignore. Je n'ignore plus le mien et maintenant que j'en ai pris conscience, j'ai réalisé que c'était complétement ridicule. Je n'ai plus peur, lui assura-t-elle.

\- Prouve-le moi, la défia-t-il.

Avec un sourire, elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit après une seconde d'hésitation. Elle le conduisit un peu plus loin sur le terrain, près de l'endroit d'où la vue était la plus impressionnante. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit un grand geste avec.

Drago vit alors un nombre incalculable de bougies au sol s'allumer, et il se rendit compte après un temps d'observation que cela ressemblait à un plan de maison, grandeur nature.

\- Ici, c'est l'entrée, expliqua Hermione en se plaçant dans l'une des pièces imaginaires.

Drago acquiesça et la suivit, complétement ébahi.

\- Là-bas, c'est le salon, adjoint à une cuisine à l'américaine. J'aime préparer le repas lorsque tu es dans le salon à faire semblant de ne pas me regarder, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, les mots lui manquaient.

\- Au fond, il y aura une porte qui donnera sur une terrasse. Ne pas profiter d'une telle vue serait un crime, continua-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça étant toujours sans voix

\- De ce côté, il y aura la salle de jeu pour nos enfants et juste à côté, une bibliothèque, dit-elle en montrant deux autres pièces.

Drago, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à dire quoi que ce soit, se contenta de s'approcher d'Hermione et de l'embrasser tendrement, sincèrement touché par l'effort de sa belle. Elle se laissa faire, mais s'écarta au bout d'un moment afin de parler.

\- Voilà, tu t'es senti blessé parce que tu t'étais dévoilé. Là, je fais pareil, et je sais à quel point tout ça est d'une mièvrerie sans nom, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que malgré ma réaction de l'autre jour, je t'aime sincèrement Drago. Alors oui, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est moi qui ai perdu. Car si le premier je t'aime t'a échappé, je le pensais déjà bien avant…

Le blond parvint à retrouver l'usage des mots qui lui avaient fait défaut jusque-là.

\- Tout comme moi, avoua-t-il.

Drago posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione, et après un baiser, il reprit la parole.

\- Il n'y a aucun perdant, en réalité, on a gagné tous les deux. J'étais juste trop ignorant pour voir les choses autrement, ajouta Drago.

\- On devient affreusement mielleux tous les deux, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Parle pour toi, je ne suis pas mielleux, nia Drago.

\- Bien sûr ! railla Hermione.

\- Non… Bon, peut-être bien en fait, mais c'est de ta faute, avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ma faute ?!

\- Oui, c'est quelque chose en toi qui fait ressortir une part de moi que je ne connaissais même pas.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire aussi est affreusement romantique, s'amusa-t-elle. Affreusement beau aussi, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

\- De toute façon, tu peux te moquer de moi tant que tu veux, Grangie jolie. Tu as créé une maison faite de bougies en parlant de nos futurs enfants. Tu détiens la médaille d'or de la mièvrerie dans notre couple, alors ça me va, railla-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne le contredit pas, car elle savait qu'il avait raison.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

\- Et bien, je vais engager la main d'œuvre pour construire cette maison et pour le reste, on se laisse porter. On verra bien, répondit-il.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire en acquiesçant.

\- Par contre, tu n'as pas dit où se trouvait notre chambre, s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire tout-à-fait explicite sur ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- A l'étage, pas très pratique donc !

\- C'est certain.

\- Mais tu sais à quel point j'aime faire l'amour dans des bibliothèques, répondit-elle avec le même sourire qu'il arborait.

Elle le tira au milieu des bougies délimitant la bibliothèque. D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit apparaître un matelas et une épaisse couverture. Mois d'août ou non, ils étaient en Ecosse et la température restait très fraîche la nuit. Hermione ajouta un sort de réchauffement pour eux deux en plus du sort de protection qu'elle utilisait à chaque fois sur elle-même.

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle déshabilla Drago d'un coup de baguette, et posa ses mains sur son torse. Après un baiser, elle le poussa et il tomba sur le matelas. Il comprit tout de suite au regard d'Hermione que celle-ci avait envie de mener la danse.

\- Je sens que ça va me plaire, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en commençant à se déshabiller lentement, au pied du matelas. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever pour l'aider, mais surtout pour accélérer le processus, elle lui demanda, ou plutôt lui ordonna, de rester allongé. Finalement, il en vint à se demander si elle ne comptait pas simplement se venger du fait qu'il avait dit qu'elle était la plus mièvre des deux.

Elle vint le rejoindre, doucement, avant de se positionner sur lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis descendit en une cascade de baisers jusqu'à son cou, une de ses oreilles. Drago laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit ses dents mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

\- Granger, tu vas vraiment prendre ton temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Trelawney faire de prédictions aussi claires, s'amusa-t-elle en descendant jusqu'à son torse.

\- Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas faire éternellement ?

\- Je sais, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter un maximum, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle repartit donc à sa torture en le couvrant de baisers, de caresses, toujours lentement. Elle arriva à son bas ventre, mais contourna délibérément le membre du jeune homme en descendant le long de ses jambes.

\- Granger ! gémit-il perdu entre plaisir et frustration.

\- Hum ?

Mais elle vint enfin, remontant sa langue sur toute sa longueur, avant de le prendre en bouche. Il ne chercha même pas à retenir les gémissements de plaisir que suscitait en lui la fellation qu'était en train de lui faire Hermione.

Lorsqu'il se sentit proche de l'éjaculation, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre les choses en main. Il fit remonter Hermione à sa hauteur, puis la fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus.

Il l'embrassa et descendit sa bouche sur la poitrine de la sorcière. Il la sentit se cambrer sous lui alors qu'il taquinait un de seins de la jeune femme avec sa bouche et l'autre de sa main. De sa main libre, il alla frôler l'intimité d'Hermione avant de caresser sa jambe. Il accueillit avec un plaisir certain le gémissement de frustration qu'elle laissa échapper.

\- Drago…

\- Quoi ma petite lionne ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je veux… je veux…

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, gémit-elle.

\- Et toi tu sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas jouer avec un serpent, railla-t-il.

\- Drago…, se plaignit-elle.

Avec un sourire, il caressa du pouce le clitoris de sa lionne tout en insérant un autre doigt en elle. Il descendit alors sa bouche en couvrant de baisers son ventre, avant de remplacer son pouce par sa langue. Les cris que laissait échapper Hermione étaient de plus en plus sonores. Lorsqu'il inséra un second doigt en elle, il sentit ses parois se resserrer et le corps de la jeune femme se cambrer avant de retomber, tremblant.

\- Drago… maintenant… viens, gémit-elle, essoufflée.

Il remonta à son niveau, mais au lieu de la pénétrer dans cette position, il la fit basculer pour qu'elle soit à nouveau au-dessus de lui. Elle mit quelques secondes à se reprendre, et avec un sourire, elle plongea sur la bouche de son amant tout en faisant glisser la virilité de son homme en elle. Ses va et viens furent d'abord lents, mais le désir l'emportant peu à peu, cela devint rapidement plus sauvage. L'un comme l'autre n'était plus que gémissements. Lorsqu'il éjacula en elle, elle se laissa retomber sur le jeune homme, épuisée, tremblante et comblée.

\- Je pourrais rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, dit-elle haletante.

\- Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire, répondit-il de la même manière.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis doucement, il la fit basculer à ses côtés et déposa la couverture sur leurs corps enlacés. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent sans se poser de questions sur le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dehors.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, des retrouvailles plutôt... chaude, non ? Ce lemon a été plus difficile à écrire pour moi étant donné qu'Hermione se montre plus entreprenante, alors que j'ai l'habitude de l'inverse... Enfin bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Bizzz et bientôt.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aujourd'hui place à un chapitre un peu spécial, puisque une partie se concentre sur d'autres personnages, bien que tout soit lié à notre couple favori au final. Puis le chapitre est aussi plus long que d'habitude, ma gentillesse n'a aucune limite ! (quoi, vous trouvez que j'en fais trop pour quelques lignes en plus ? Oui, c'est peut-être vrai !)**

 **Pour ce qui est de bébé, c'est un garçon et il se porte bien, il paraît que c'est un gros bébé (bon, elle a dit "beau" mais on sait ce que ça veut dire XD) ... en même temps il a mes gênes, c'est normal qu'il soit bien portant !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Kitten : Je suis contente que le chapitre et la réconciliation t'aient plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;) Oui, je sais que je suis chanceuse d'avoir pu assister à la convention mais si tu me suis sur une de mes pages Facebook, tu auras droit au compte rendu, j'attends simplement les photos en version numérique ;)**

 **Réponse à Luciole : Merci beaucoup et je comprends, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à sauter les intros ;) Vous prenez du temps à me donner vos impressions, je trouve normal d'en prendre pour vous répondre ;) Je te remercie et je suis contente que ça te plaise ;)**

 **Réponse à Berenice : Merci pour bébé et merci pour le chapitre ;)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Oui, bientôt la fin... de la première partie ;)**

 **Réponse à Cecile : Contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui, une suite qui sera assez différente de cette fanfiction tout de même ;) Du coup, pour le bébé, c'est un garçon, au cas où tu ne lises pas les intros ;) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

 **27 juillet 2002**

En cet heureux jour, le soleil était présent et pas mal de personnes avaient fait leur possible pour l'être également. Les journalistes étaient là aussi, heureux que les cérémonies ne soient pas privées.

Une journaliste en particulier se tenait au fin fond de la salle, peu envieuse de se faire remarquer par celle qui avait été annoncée, sans surprise, témoin du marié. En effet, les cérémonies sorcières étaient publiques, mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'Hermione Granger lui fasse un esclandre au mariage du Survivant. Rita Skeeter faisait donc profil bas, sans pour autant se mettre en retrait. Elle comptait sur l'émotion de Granger en voyant son meilleur ami se marier pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive même pas de sa présence.

Les invités officiels étaient tous installés aux places assises, et les personnes venant juste assister à la cérémonie étaient dispersées tout autour de la salle. Rita trouva étrange la disposition des invités, ainsi que le fait de voir les parents de la mariée installés au second rang mais ne releva pas. Elle était impatiente de voir enfin les mariés arriver.

Dans la tradition, les témoins arrivaient ensemble, suivis du marié et de la mariée. Elle fut surprise de voir, une fois la musique lancée, le marié arriver directement au bras de la mariée, puis Pansy Parkinson suivre, au bras de Blaise Zabini. Bien sûr, elle savait que les Serpentards étaient devenus amis avec les anciens Gryffondor, mais pourquoi cette arrivée plus qu'étrange ? En plus, Ginny Weasley portait une robe à l'identique de celle de Pansy Parkinson. Oui, définitivement, quelque chose échappait à Rita Skeeter et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser surprendre.

La compréhension se fit lorsqu'elle vit arriver Drago Malefoy au bras de sa mère. Elle n'était pas au mariage d'Harry Potter et de Ginevra Weasley, mais à celui de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger. Mais comment une telle information avait pu lui échapper ?

* * *

 **12 juillet 2002**

L'année écoulée avait été épuisante pour Ginny Weasley, partagée entre l'organisation de son mariage et son nouveau poste de poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead. Heureusement que Pansy se chargeait du plus gros de l'organisation parce que sinon, cela aurait été ingérable.

Mais cette année avait aussi apporté son lot d'interrogations. Ginny avait été une petite fille amoureuse d'un garçon pour son nom, puis elle avait grandi en le côtoyant beaucoup et en l'appréciant pour ce qu'il était, mais son admiration ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée. Il avait été son obsession et un jour, il s'était enfin intéressé à elle.

Lors de l'année écoulée, elle avait regardé sa relation amoureuse d'une autre manière. Non plus comme la fillette en admiration, mais comme une femme. Et le constat avait été tout autre. Elle avait un respect et une tendresse profonde pour Harry. Elle l'aimait, seulement pas comme une femme aime son homme, pas comme elle aurait dû l'aimer. Seule son admiration de petite fille lui avait fait croire cela, cependant elle avait enfin grandi et affronté la réalité de ses sentiments.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait réellement aimé, tout ne se résumait pas à l'admiration. Harry serait toujours son premier amour, et un amour sincère et beau, mais elle avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas l'amour de sa vie, que se marier avec lui ne serait qu'une erreur.

Mais comment annoncer ça alors que le mariage était si proche ? Si seulement elle avait réalisé cela plus tôt, ça aurait été plus facile. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle lui en parle. Elle avait toujours été honnête avec lui et elle n'avait pas l'intention de commencer à mentir, surtout sur ce point.

C'est donc décidée à avoir une discussion avec Harry qu'elle attendit son retour. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui et qu'elle le vit apparaître dans le salon, la nervosité la gagna. Il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il se montre compréhensif, malgré la sagesse et le tempérament réfléchi qu'avait Harry depuis la guerre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer.

\- Harry, il faut que je te parle, annonça-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Elle connaissait ce geste chez le jeune homme, il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il était nerveux. Curieuse, elle décida de le laisser commencer.

\- Ecoute, je ne vois pas de manière douce pour aborder ce sujet, alors pardonne-moi si je suis un peu… brutal…, commença maladroitement le Survivant.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea Ginny, de plus en plus intriguée.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir ces temps-ci. A croire que l'approche du mariage a éclairé pas mal de chose sur toi et moi, et… Ginny, je t'aime, sincèrement, je te le jure, mais pas assez pour ça. Je ne sais pas quand les choses ont changé mais le résultat est là. Je pense que notre couple n'est pas fait pour durer. On se ressemble, peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Tu es importante pour moi, mais je ne me vois pas passer ma vie avec toi. Pas en tant que mari et femme.

Ginny le regarda quelques secondes avec de grands yeux avant de prendre toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'il partage ses sentiments et qu'il réalise cela en même temps qu'elle ? Très peu et pourtant, c'était le cas. Une fois de plus, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Comme bien souvent d'ailleurs.

\- Je ressens la même chose que toi Harry, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, avoua-t-elle.

\- Oh ! fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Il se sentait tellement soulagé, bien qu'un peu surpris que tout se passe aussi facilement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- On annule ? proposa-t-elle timidement.

\- Oui, on annule, approuva-t-il.

\- Bien, il va falloir en parler à Pansy…

Comment avait-il pu penser que cela se passerait facilement. Si tout allait bien pour le moment, dès le lendemain, ils allaient affronter le pire.

* * *

 **13 juillet 2002**

\- Pardon ! C'est une blague ?! Oui, c'est forcément ça, une très mauvaise blague. L'humour stupide de Gryffondor stupide. Non, non, il n'est pas question d'annulation ! La seule raison pour laquelle j'accepterai une annulation à deux semaines de l'événement qui bouffe mon temps depuis plus d'un an serait la mort de l'un de vous deux. Vous n'êtes pas morts, non ?! s'écria Pansy en faisant les cent pas et en ponctuant ses paroles de grands gestes.

Harry venait tout juste d'annoncer à Pansy leur envie mutuelle d'annuler le mariage et comme prévu, sa réaction n'était pas calme et compréhensive. Elle était même pire que celle de Molly lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncés la même chose.

\- Euh… non… nous allons bien mais pourtant je t'assure qu'on annule le mariage, confirma Ginny en reculant jusqu'à se retrouver derrière Harry, tant le regard que lui jeta Pansy lui fit peur.

\- Vous n'irez pas bien. Si vous ne décidez pas de vous marier, je peux vous assurer que j'en prends un pour frapper l'autre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez morts tous les deux. Alors non, vous n'allez pas bien ! continua-t-elle à vociférer.

\- Ecoute Pansy, tu commences à nous faire peur », mais il est hors de question qu'on se marie seulement pour te faire plaisir ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Pour me faire plaisir ?! Mais il n'est pas question de moi, là ! Ce mariage est le plus attendu de l'année… Du siècle même ! Vous ne pouviez pas réfléchir avant ?! Comment je fais pour tout décommander à deux semaines du grand jour ? Vous m'avez demandé de tout organiser, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Vous m'avez grassement payé pour ça d'ailleurs ! Mais vous êtes un peu devenus des amis, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, et à cause de ça, je ne me vois pas ne pas vous rembourser pour vos conneries…

\- On ne te demande pas de nous rembourser ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Pourtant je vais le faire ! Par Salazar, vous allez me ruiner !

\- Pansy, si on annule notre mariage, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es obligée de tout décommander…, tenta Harry.

\- Ah non ?! Potter, je sais que tu n'y connais pas grand-chose en mariage, mais laisse-moi te dire que sans mariés, cela perd beaucoup de son attrait ! persiffla-t-elle.

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter par l'ironie et la colère qui sortait de la Serpentard.

\- Eh bien il n'y a qu'à trouver d'autres personnes qui accepteraient de se marier à cette date, continua-t-il.

\- Trouver d'autres mariés… Tu as vraiment des idées de…

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. Le mot qu'elle allait sortir était « merde » pourtant elle comprit là où Harry voulait en venir, et c'est un tout autre mot qui sortit à la place.

\- Génie ! Harry Potter tu es un génie ! Tu aurais vraiment eu ta place dans ma maison !

\- Quoi ? demanda Ginny qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Il faut que j'aille parler à Drago et Hermione ! s'exclama Pansy.

Elle disparut laissant une Ginny stupéfaite et un Harry plus que satisfait.

\- Je n'ai rien compris ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda la rouquine à son ex fiancé.

\- Je viens de sauver notre peau, répondit Harry en l'enlaçant.

* * *

 **14 juillet 2002**

Lorsque Pansy était passée à la nouvelle maison que partageaient Hermione et Drago depuis maintenant trois mois, elle n'avait trouvé personne. Aussi, elle fut intensément soulagée en voyant de la lumière lorsqu'elle arriva le lendemain en début de soirée.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. S'ils acceptaient, et ils avaient plutôt intérêt, il y aurait beaucoup de boulot pour faire tous les changements à temps pour le grand jour. C'était un vrai défi, mais Pansy avait toujours aimé les défis.

Elle toqua à la porte et Hermione vint lui ouvrir.

\- Salut, dit l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Salut, Drago est là ? demanda Pansy sans attendre.

\- Oui, il est dans le salon, répondit Hermione.

\- Parfait, viens, dit-elle en prenant la jeune femme par le bras et en l'entraînant dans le salon.

Hermione se laissa entraîner et attendit que la Serpentard prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Harry et Ginny ont annulé leur mariage, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Tu as bien entendu.

Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie dans le but de rejoindre son meilleur ami, mais Pansy lui demanda de revenir s'installer au salon.

\- Ils ont rompu leurs fiançailles d'un commun accord. Ils vont bien, aucun d'eux n'est triste, je peux te l'assurer, dit Pansy pour qu'Hermione se calme.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute, tu iras le voir une fois que j'aurai terminé. Le temps est déjà court sans se permettre d'en perdre un peu plus ! s'exclama Pansy.

\- Comment ça le temps est déjà court ? demanda Drago.

\- Eh bien, si vous n'aimez pas l'idée, il faudra vous en prendre à Potter, c'est lui qui m'a soufflé ça pour sauver sa peau. A mon avis, il passe trop temps avec nous autres, s'amusa Pansy à l'adresse de Drago.

\- Pourrais-tu cesser de faire des mystères et annoncer clairement pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Au lieu d'annuler un mariage que je prépare depuis plus d'un an, Potter a simplement suggéré de trouver d'autres mariés.

\- Qui serait assez fou pour accepter un mariage déjà prêt qui est censé avoir lieu dans moins de deux semaines ? s'amusa Hermione.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme était d'une intelligence peu commune, mais parfois, elle mettait vraiment trop de temps à comprendre. Ou peut-être avait-il comprit aussi facilement parce qu'il connaissait Pansy sur le bout des doigts.

\- D'après toi Granger, pourquoi est-elle ici ? demanda Drago en regardant la jeune femme, un sourcil haussé.

\- Non… Voyons Drago, Pansy ne serait jamais assez folle pour espérer que nous puissions accepter ! Un mariage ça se prévoit, ça se planifie, ça se discute…

\- Vois le bon côté des choses Hermione, tu n'auras pas à te ronger les sangs durant de longs mois et tout est quasiment prêt. Je n'ai qu'à modifier quelques points pour que tout vous corresponde au lieu de correspondre aux deux girouettes pour qui j'avais prévu tout ça, plaida Pansy.

\- Mais enfin… Pansy, on n'est même pas fiancés Drago et moi ! Nous n'avons même pas parlé de cette possibilité ! s'exclama Hermione en cédant à la panique.

Pansy s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, mais Drago intervint.

\- Laisse-nous, on doit parler entre nous. Je te promets de te contacter dès que possible, mais tu ne peux pas exiger de nous une réponse immédiate. Hermione a raison, nous devons en parler, raisonna Drago.

L'ancienne Serpentard aurait voulue insister, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en le faisant. Aussi se leva-t-elle et quitta la maison après les avoir salué. Drago laissa à Hermione le temps de se reprendre, et lorsqu'il sentit que sa respiration était un peu calmée, il prit la parole.

\- I peu près un an, sur ce terrain, tu m'as assuré ne plus avoir peur de l'avenir à mes côtés et je t'ai demandé de me le prouver. Tu as alors fait cette chose surprenante avec les bougies et je t'ai cru. Aujourd'hui, je te le redemande, prouve-moi encore que tu n'as pas peur, prouve moi qu'un avenir à mes côtés est toujours ce que tu veux, dit-il calmement.

Hermione leva son regard et le plongea dans celui de Drago.

\- Tu veux m'épouser ? Si vite, sans rien avoir planifié ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il avait cru que sa panique était liée aux mêmes raisons que la dernière fois, mais ce pouvait-il que cette fois, elle ait eu simplement peur qu'il ne partage pas son envie de dire oui ?

\- La planification, c'est plus une de tes obsessions qu'une des miennes. Je n'avais pas planifié de t'aimer, de vivre avec toi, de construire notre maison. J'ai juste suivi mes envies et j'ai envie que tu deviennes ma femme. Que ce soit au bout d'un an de fiançailles ou dans deux semaines ne fait aucune différence pour moi, expliqua Drago.

Il se leva, fouilla dans un tiroir et revint vers Hermione.

\- J'attendais notre retour du mariage de Potter pour te demander cela, mais on dirait que nous sommes pressés par le temps…

Il tendit une main assurée à la jeune femme qui la prit et se redressa face à lui. Il ouvrit son autre main et lui montra un écrin. Il l'ouvrit et elle put voir une bague assez ancienne en or blanc avec des diamants tout autour, qui encerclait un diamant plus gros. Hermione la trouva magnifique. Elle représentait les goûts luxueux de Drago tout en respectant sa discrétion à elle. Comme souvent leurs goûts semblaient s'accorder.

\- Je ne vais pas me mettre à genou, je ne vais pas te faire des tas de promesses ridicules que je risque de ne pas tenir. Je ne vais pas te promettre de t'aimer chaque minute de ma vie, parce que parfois, tu m'agaces prodigieusement. Je ne vais pas te promettre que tout sera parfait, parce que nous avons chacun nos caractères et que parfois, cela fait des étincelles. Je te promets seulement que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, et que si je n'y arrive pas avec toi, alors c'est que je n'y arriverais avec personne. Tu es celle avec qui je veux vivre, tu es la seule avec qui je peux envisager l'avenir sans chercher à fuir. Tu me complètes, tu me pousses à m'améliorer, tu me rends meilleur sans même le faire exprès. Alors oui, je ne sais pas si ce sera comme ça pour toujours mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui, je suis sûr de moi. Je suis sûr de moi lorsque je te demande de devenir ma femme. Alors Hermione, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Une unique larme coula des yeux chocolat d'Hermione, qui passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago en l'embrassant.

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle lui tendit alors la main, et il y passa l'anneau qui s'adaptait parfaitement au doigt de sa belle. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Cette bague appartenait à la famille Malefoy depuis plusieurs générations, et elle portait une magie qui faisait qu'elle s'adaptait à chaque femme l'ayant porté depuis. Drago avait hésité à lui en acheter une nouvelle, sans aucune histoire, plutôt que de lui donner celle des Malefoy, mais lui offrir cette bague était le signe qu'il assumait devant ses ancêtres les choix qu'il faisait. Oui, il aimait Hermione Granger, une née-moldue, et elle allait porter la bague de sa famille comme toutes les épouses Malefoy l'avaient fait avant elle.

Malgré sa promesse de prévenir Pansy au plus vite, il ne le fit pas avant le lendemain matin, préférant utiliser son temps pour tout autre chose…

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre 19 est terminé, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **J'ai terminé l'épilogue de cette fanfic et je peux vous dire qu'il y aura le chapitre 20 suivi d'un court épilogue. Ensuite, place à la suite mais je prendrais quelques semaines entre les deux ;)**

 **Bizzz à tous !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut à tous, pardon pour le retard mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment ;)**

 **Je précise que le chapitre se déroule toujours avant le mariage, il est centré sur les préparatifs et je suis désolé de vous dire que le prochain sera l'épilogue et qu'il ne sera pas centré sur le mariage mais sur plusieurs dates importantes.**

 **Pourquoi ne pas avoir détaillé le mariage ? Eh bien, ça commence à faire quelques Dramione que j'écris et j'avoue avoir du mal à innover question mariage. Donc lorsque j'écris, je me rapproche trop de ce que j'ai pu déjà faire et ça ne me plait pas. Je ne dis pas que je ne ferais jamais plus de chapitre centré sur les mariages lors des Dramione, juste que je n'y arrivais pas sur cette fanfiction.**

 **Je n'écarte pas le fait de le détailler dans la suite, mais je ne promets rien ;)**

 **En espérant ne pas faire trop de déçue parmi vous.**

* * *

 **Réponse à Cecile : Ah génial ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Harry et Ginny se séparent en bon terme. Ce n'était pas prévu dans cette fanfic mais lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire la Dramione suivante, Harry était avec une autre que Ginny et finalement, la Dramione suivante sera la suite de celle-ci. J'ai donc dû réflécir à ce que je voulais changer. Le Hinny de cette fanfiction ou le couple de la suite ? J'ai choisis le Hinny car je l'aime moins que l'autre pairing ;) Pour le mariage, je t'invite à lire ce que j'ai noté un peu plus haut si ce n'est pas déjà fait. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Réponse à Berenice : Oui, j'avoue être plutôt fière de moi pour le côté surprenant ;) Ça vint du fait que j'avais écrit cinq chapitre de la fanfiction suivante, donc elle était bien avancé, lorsque j'ai décidé que ce serait la suite de celle-ci. J'ai donc dû ajuster les choses pour que ça concorde et ça m'a amené à faire pas mal de trucs imprévus dans cette fanfic mais j'en suis très contente ;) Merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à Kitten : Purée, j'espère que mon garçon sera plus léger XD, ça risque de faire mal sinon XD. Pour le compte rendu, j'attends toujours impatiemment de recevoir ces fichues photo numériques XD Toi aussi, pour plus d'infos pour le mariage, je t'invite à lire plus haut si ce n'est pas déjà fait. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Réponse à Luciole : Merci pour bébé ;) Pour le mariage, je t'invite à lire plus haut si tu ne l'as pas fait, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ;) Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Je suis assez anxieuse XD**

 **Réponse à Xila : Haha, c'est un plaisir de te voir t'incruster ;) Oups, j'espère que je ne serais pas responsable d'un échec scolaire XD Merci beaucoup.**

 **Réponse à Lily : Haha, ça m'arrive souvent lorsque je lis tkt ;) merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Hermione et Drago étaient heureux d'avoir été diplômés deux semaines plus tôt et d'être à présent en congé, car les choses à faire étaient nombreuses et le temps assez court, pour ne pas dire trop court. Le pire était surement la chose qu'ils avaient jugée la plus urgente : prévenir leurs familles respectives.

\- Il faut vraiment que je t'accompagne ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Où est donc passé ton courage, ma petite lionne ? se moqua Drago.

\- Probablement en avance en voyage de noces, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Allons, moi aussi je pourrais m'inquiéter. Ton père ne m'aime pas plus que ça, lui rappela-t-il.

En effet, au cours de l'année passée, Drago avait rencontré les parents d'Hermione à plusieurs reprises, et le père de sa belle était assez froid.

\- Oui, mais ma mère t'adore, ça équilibre. Puis mon père ne risque pas d'essayer de jeter un maléfice contrairement au tien !

\- Mon père va très bien réagir, lui assura Drago.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Avant même qu'on ne sorte ensemble, il m'a suggéré de me rapprocher de toi…

\- Te rapprocher, pas de m'épouser, nuança Hermione.

\- Ecoute, penses-tu que son avis changera quoi que ce soit à ce que je ressens pour toi ?

\- Non.

\- Bien, alors que crains-tu ? demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

\- Rien, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Parfait, par où on commence ?

\- Par ta famille, au moins le pire sera passé, répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Ils transplanèrent à l'entrée de la propriété Malefoy, puis marchèrent jusqu'aux portes du manoir. Un elfe ouvrit avant même qu'ils aient toqué, et Hermione se retint de faire une remarque sur le pauvre serviteur qui devait probablement passer son temps à surveiller l'arrivée de visiteurs.

\- Bonjour Maître Drago, Tilly est heureuse de revoir le jeune maître et de rencontrer son amie.

\- Bonjour Tilly, je suis Hermione, dit la jeune femme en tendant sa main à l'elfe qui la serra maladroitement.

\- Miss Hermione a l'air très aimable, bredouilla l'elfe avant de se précipiter hors du hall afin de prévenir les parents de Drago de la visite.

\- Tilly n'est pas habitué à ce genre de gentillesse, cru bon d'expliquer Drago pour justifier la gêne de l'elfe.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ronchonna Hermione.

L'elfe revint et accompagna le couple jusqu'à un salon du premier étage, où Lucius et Narcissa étaient assis côte à côte. La mère de famille se leva et enlaça son fils.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir mon chéri, dit-elle.

Puis elle salua rapidement la jeune femme. Lucius se contenta d'un signe de tête dans leur direction. Hermione s'était attendue à un accueil froid, elle ne fut pas déçue. En même temps, elle avait été habituée à plus de chaleur avec sa famille ou chez les Weasley.

\- Miss Granger, c'est une… joie, de vous recevoir ici, dit Lucius avec un sourire d'où la fausseté suintait aussi bien que dans ses mots.

\- Joie partagée, Monsieur Malefoy, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Il parut amusé de voir la rouge et or lui répondre. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait sur elle, mais elle ne manquait pas de cran, en tout cas. Cependant, Drago trouva que l'échange entre son père et sa fiancée était une bonne raison d'aller droit au but, afin de partir au plus vite.

\- Hermione et moi allons-nous marier, annonça-t-il sans détour.

Si Hermione avait bien su prédire la froideur de l'accueil, elle se trompa sur les réactions à l'annonce de leur mariage. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Lucius reste sans réaction avant de se mettre dans une colère noire. Pour Narcissa, elle n'avait pas fait de pronostic, car sa future belle-mère avait l'air de tout faire pour soutenir son fils. Elle ne s'était jamais montré désagréable avec elle.

Mais Lucius se contenta de rester indifférent, et Narcissa d'afficha un sourire un peu moins froid que la normale. Devant la perplexité de la jeune femme face à la réaction de Lucius, celui-ci se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

\- Il y a bientôt deux mois que mon fils est venu nous demander la bague de la famille, nous avons eu le temps de nous préparer au choc.

\- Tu as eu le temps de te préparer au choc. Moi je suis très heureuse, nuança Narcissa.

Drago tourna son regard vers Hermione, heureux de lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison en lui disant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien.

\- Vous avez choisi une date ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Oui, le 27 juillet, répondit Drago.

\- Ah ?! Mais ça ne tombe pas un samedi ! L'année prochaine, ça tombera un dimanche, dit Narcissa.

\- Le 27 juillet de cette année, précisa Drago.

Narcissa vira au blanc pâle, bien plus pâle que son teint habituel, et Lucius s'en écarta doucement.

\- Pardon ?! s'écria-t-elle en se levant.

\- Maman…

\- Comment pensez-vous que je puisse préparer un mariage en moins de deux semaines ?! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

\- Les préparatifs sont presque tous terminés. En fait, Potter et Weasley ont annulé leur mariage et nous le reprenons en changeant quelques détails, s'empressa d'expliquer Drago.

\- Donc il n'aura pas lieu ici ! s'exclama Narcissa.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- Même si nous avions prévu un mariage pour l'année suivante, avec tout le temps qu'il faut pour tout organiser, j'aurais refusé qu'il se fasse ici. Venir de temps à autre ne me gêne pas, mais me marier à un endroit où j'ai été torturée ne m'aurait guère enchanté.

Drago prit la main de sa fiancée et Narcissa se rassit.

\- Je peux le comprendre, dit la mère de famille.

\- Merci, dit simplement Hermione.

Narcissa acquiesça avant de reprendre.

\- Bon, j'espère au moins pouvoir t'accompagner pour choisir ton costume, dit-elle à l'attention de Drago.

\- Bien sûr, s'empressa d'accepter celui-ci en espérant que cela suffirait à faire disparaître le reste de colère que sa mère gardait encore.

Le pire était passé, le jeune couple n'eut qu'à promettre à Narcissa qu'ils repasseraient dès le lendemain avec Pansy afin de lui expliquer ce qui était prévu pour le mariage.

L'annonce aux parents d'Hermione se passa bien également. La mère de la jeune femme se montra enchantée de la nouvelle, mais alarmée par le délai. Le père se montra plus réservé dans sa réaction, mais le bonheur de sa fille l'aida à voir la nouvelle d'un bon œil.

Le reste de l'organisation se passa étonnamment bien. Pansy fut aidée par les futurs mariés ainsi que par les deux belles-mères qui étaient heureuses de faire ce qu'elles pouvaient afin de participer.

A quelques jours de son mariage, Hermione se laissa aller dans son lit, complétement épuisée, en se disant que la vie avait été pleine de surprises jusqu'à présent. Enfin, les choses allaient malgré tout pouvoir se calmer. Drago la rejoignit, et elle remarqua son air préoccupé.

\- Un souci avec le mariage ? demanda-t-elle sachant que tout tournait autour de cet événement depuis son annonce.

\- Non, tout est sous contrôle, rassura Drago.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? insista-t-elle.

\- Rien de bien grave, juste… non, laisse tomber, dit-il avec un geste de la main.

\- Malefoy ?!

\- Granger ?

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne vais pas t'y forcer. Souviens-toi que quand tu seras prêt, je serai là, dit-elle.

Drago déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis la serra contre lui.

\- Je sais, dit-il.

Finalement, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre puisque moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il poussa un soupir, avant de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces temps-ci, et je crois que je veux reprendre mes études.

\- Les reprendre ?! Mais tu viens juste d'être diplômé !

\- Je sais, mais au moment de choisir mon cursus, j'avais dans l'idée que les potions était le seul domaine où l'on m'accepterait. Je pensais que mon nom me bloquerait forcément l'accès de à ce que je voulais vraiment faire. Alors au lieu de risquer un refus, j'ai pris l'évidence pour tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu faire ? demanda Hermione.

\- Auror.

\- Alors fais-le aujourd'hui, approuva-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu as accepté d'épouser un futur potionniste, pas un auror…

\- J'ai accepté de t'épouser toi, peu importe ce que tu choisis de faire, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Drago déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa belle avant de fermer les yeux, heureux. Il avait vraiment choisi celle qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, prochain chapitre = épilogue.**

 **j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **Bizzz.**


	21. Epilogue

**Et voilà, nous y sommes, l'épilogue de cette histoire qui se trouve tellement différent de la fin que j'avais imaginé à la base XD**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies, j'espère vous retrouver sur la suite ;)**

 **Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que je suis en avance, c'est pour mieux vous amadouer quand à la suite ;) Même si je sais que ça ne va pas marcher XD**

* * *

 **Réponse à Kitten : Je te remercie de m'avoir suivi tout au long des chapitres et j'espère que la suite te plaira également ;)**

 **Réponse à Berenice : Oui, la suite est déjà prête, mais il faudra tout de même l'attendre quelques semaines ;) Le temps que je vérifie quelques détails ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Réponse à Luciole : Haha, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Dans une vie, il y a toujours des dates clefs. Des dates importantes que l'on ne pourra jamais oublier. Parfois, ce sont des événements que nous chérissons, parfois, c'est tout l'inverse. Mais bon comme mauvais, cela reste gravé dans les mémoires tant que l'on est en mesure de s'en souvenir.

Pour Hermione, chaque jour de sa vie était important, mais elle avait quatre dates clefs, quatre moments qui resteraient toujours gravés dans son esprit.

* * *

 **27 juillet 2002**

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de l'allée, au bras de son père, et qu'elle vit, à l'autre bout, son futur mari l'attendre, elle n'eut aucun doute quant à son choix. Elle l'aimait et il était celui qu'elle avait attendu sans même le savoir.

Elle ne se souvenait pas des mots qui avaient été prononcés par le mage marieur. Elle se souvenait simplement du regard de Drago sur elle, de ses mains dans les siennes et du premier baiser qu'il lui avait donné en tant que mari.

Elle se souvenait également de la réception, des danses qu'elle avait partagées avec son mari, avec ses amis, avec son père, et même une avec Lucius. Elle se souvenait du bonheur de chacun, de la perfection de cette soirée. Elle se souvenait également d'avoir vu son meilleur ami partir discrètement avec l'organisatrice de son mariage. Enfin, Harry et Pansy avaient cru être discrets, mais leur disparition n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Elle se souvenait surtout qu'elle avait songé quelques instants aux peurs qu'elle avait pu ressentir concernant son futur avec Drago, et qu'elle se trouva ridicule tant tout semblait parfait aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **24 décembre 2002**

En ce jour de réveillon de Noël, elle avait insisté pour qu'ils le fassent chez eux, en tête à tête. Elle était très impatiente, mais aussi très nerveuse. Elle était heureuse de sa grossesse, seulement ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, et Drago était très pris par son année d'apprentissage pour devenir auror. Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle ?

Elle attendit le dessert pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et s'il resta quelques secondes sans réaction, il la rassura rapidement en l'enlaçant et en lui assurant qu'il était très heureux et qu'il se languissait de faire la connaissance de leur enfant.

* * *

 **15 juillet 2003**

De ce jour-là, Hermione ne se souvenait pas de tout avec précision. Elle se rappelait juste de la douleur atroce, des conseils stupides des médicomages et de ceux tout aussi stupides de son mari. Elle se souvenait également avoir ressenti un peu d'apaisement en broyant la main de Drago dans la sienne, ainsi, lui aussi ressentirait un peu de douleur et peut-être arrêterait-il de l'importuner avec ses « tu peux le faire, chérie » ou « pousse plus fort, mon cœur »…

Elle se souvenait aussi avoir dit à Drago que plus jamais de sa vie ils n'auraient de relations sexuelles, ou du fait qu'elle avait dû menacer sa vie à au moins trois reprises.

Mais finalement, elle avait entendu les pleurs de son bébé, et la douleur était passée au second plan.

\- Voilà une jolie petite fille, dit la médicomage en posant l'enfant dans les bras d'Hermione.

La jeune maman regarda sa merveille, avant de tourner son regard vers le jeune papa. Il lui sourit et la félicita pour son courage. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour sa main ni pour les mots qu'elle lui avait dit au cours de l'accouchement.

Drago posa une main sur sa fille et embrassa Hermione. Ils mirent quelques heures à se décider pour le prénom, mais tombèrent d'accord au bout d'un moment.

Calliope Malefoy était née, et plutôt que d'avoir un parrain et une marraine, elle aurait simplement deux parrains, les parents étant incapables de se mettre d'accord entre Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini.

* * *

 **3 Février 2009**

Drago ne parlait jamais de ses missions avant qu'elles ne soient bouclées, mais avec les années, Hermione avait appris à deviner lorsqu'il partait pour une mission risquée. Dans ces cas-là, il prenait un jour ou deux de congé avant, et les passait à la maison avec Callie, puis il consacrait ses soirées pour son épouse. Il était aussi plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée.

Quand il partit au matin en l'embrassant plus longuement que d'habitude, Hermione partit pour Poudlard avec la boule au ventre. Sa nervosité ne la quitta pas de la matinée et le monde sembla s'écrouler lorsqu'elle vit Harry entrer dans sa salle de cours en pleine après-midi.

Elle ne savait pas encore exactement pourquoi, mais cette date aussi ne quitterait jamais son esprit.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, je vois vos mines outrées en mode colère "Non mais comment elle peut finir comme ça alors que toute la fanfiction était tranquille ?", "Trouvons son adresse et allons brûler sa maison..." ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. C'est vrai que j'ai fait fort pour la fin.**

 **Mais, dans ma grande générosité, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer !**

 **Je peux, si la majorité des avis va dans ce sens, vous poster le chapitre 1 de la nouvelle fanfiction dès la semaine prochaine. Ainsi, vous saurez si Drago a survécu ou non, ce qu'il se passent...**

 **Seulement, cela veut dire que vous aurez le premier chapitre mais que vous devrez attendre plusieurs semaines pour avoir la suite, car je prends toujours quelques temps entre deux fanfictions.**

 **Alors, qu'en dites vous ?**

 **Bisous à toutes et à tous.**


	22. Annonce

Coucou mes lecteurs adorés.

Voilà le lien menant à la suite de cette fanfiction.

s/12371866/1/Tout-est-%C3%A0-refaire

J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira.

J'en profite aussi pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :

 **Confetty01 : Je te remercie, ça me fait plaisir ;)**

 **Cecile : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente et oui, même moi je ne voulais pas vous laisser avec cette fin pendant des semaines XD**

 **Lily : Pas de soucis pour ton absence du chapitre 21 XD. Voilà la suite ;)**

 **Mama : Là voici ;)**

 **Sabou : Merci beaucoup !**


End file.
